


The Witch And Her Familiar

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Salem, Angry Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Attack, Blasphemy, Blood, Branding, Cassandra Is 18, Chapter By Chapter Art, Cover Art, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiar!Baird, Familiar!Jenkins, Familiars, Foxes, Friends to Lovers, Gay Characters, Good versus Evil, Hanging, Homosexuality, Immortality, Implied gay sex, Jenkins Likes Ear Tickles, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mob Mentality, Morgan Is Dastardly Plotting, Murder, Oral Sex, Plague, Pregnant!Cassandra, Prison Cell, Puritans, References To Satanism, Sex, Shapeshifter!Baird, Shapeshifter!Jenkins, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, The Gallows, Theft, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Witch Finder!Jacob, Witch Hunters, Witch!Cassandra, Witch!Flynn, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves, gay kissing, hawks, minor torture, the devil made me do it, torches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: A week ago Cassandra Cillian was just the daughter of Salem's doctor, now though, now she knows the secret her family has been hiding or generations and there's a naked man asleep on top of her whose only purpose seems to be to protect her. It wasn't what Cassandra had expected from life but it certainly wasn't boring.





	1. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this ever weekday, so hopefully I'll get this posted pretty regularly.

 

Cassandra's heart ached as tears rolled down herporcelain face, hot April sun shined down on the redhead but she noticed not. Before her buried deep in the dark earth was her father, Doctor Robert Cillian, soil piled high and fresh; only a few feet to his left lay her Mother who'd died two years previous. Alone, Cassandra was all alone in the world now, just a girl of eighteen with no family and very few friends; it wasn't that she didn't want friends just that everyone seemed to innately know she was different. She was scared. Reverend Carson had given her father – Salem's doctor – a wonderful service for which she was grateful, Flynn Carson and his wife, Eve, were good people and on the very short list of Cassandra's friends. Eve would no doubt keep a close eye on her as was the blonde woman's way, naturally protective and kind.

No matter how much she wanted to remain by her father's grave side she couldn't sit there forever, especially dressed in all black under such smouldering sun. Remaining any longer would only set the gossiping tongues of Salem wagging, gossiping was a sin and yet it didn't seem to stop them.

Determined to keep her head high Cassandra made her way home. Her family's house – well, her house now – was a dark blue color and stood out against the other dark brown and black wooden structures that made up the town of Salem, large up easily hidden by the thick woodland that surrounded them on all sides save for one that lead to the ocean, fishermen could be seen hard at work out on the bay.

The Cillian family wasn't excessively rich but since her father had been Salem's doctor they were certainly better off than those that lived in Kocker's Hole; the whorehouse was down there too. Easily she made her way across the market square, past the ever present gallows, into her home and removed her black bonnet, it seemed too quiet without the sound of her father or Nathaniel moving around in her father's office. She set it down on the dining table and sat at her father's sturdy but worn chair. Nathaniel had been the Cillian family slave but the man had never been treated as one, she'd grown up knowing Nathaniel as more of an Uncle than anything else. Her father had always been asking the dark-skinned man's opinion and they had eaten together as a family; much to her mother's annoyance. Nathaniel had been with her father out in the woods gathering herbs for his medicines when the savage animal had attacked and his body was yet to be found, Cassandra doubted it ever would be, to Salem he was just a slave and not worth looking for. She'd never see either of them again, never have her father smile at her or let her aid his work. Never go blackberry picking with Nathaniel again. Never be hugged by her father or smell his scent and that knowledge bough her tears back. They rolled down her cheeks like two dying rivers, her face turned red and slowly her eyes started to sting.

After some time Cassandra managed to get a hold of herself, her father had always taught her to be strong and brave, she was determined not to let him down. Robert had made sure she could control her emotions, she'd thought it strange growing up but she'd never questioned him. With a deep breath Cassandra dried her eyes on the back of her hand and rose to her feet to make tea, the hot liquid would help calm her body and her late father had believed tea could cure just about anything. Floorboards creaked slightly as she made her way to the dark wood kitchen to fill the kettle with water before setting it to boil over the fire. Deep breaths were all she could do to prevent the tears returning, soon enough the kettle had boiled and she carefully poured hot water into the white teapot and added the leaves generously. Cassandra set it down on a silver tray that had been handed down on her mother's side of the family for generations along with a china cup and tiny jug of milk then carried it through to the dining table where she had left her bonnet. Just as she set the tray down there was a sudden gust of wind that Cassandra could not explain, none of the windows were open, her cerulean eyes glanced around the simple but eloquent room yet nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Suddenly her dazzling blue eyes found a small white envelope rested against her bonnet, it was addressed to her in her father's hand and had most certainly not been there when she'd come home. Cautiously she sat down and opened the letter, curiosity overtaking her concern that someone might have let themselves into her home, not that there was anywhere they could have hidden without Cassandra seeing or hearing them.

 

_My darling Cassandra,_

_If you are reading this then I am gone. I hoped you would never have to find out this way but if I am gone and this letter has come to you then I died before the right moment to tell you came. I am so sorry for this, my child. Please know I love you and I never meant to keep it from you so long but Salem is a dangerous place for our kind. I only wished for you to be safe. You safe is all I have ever wanted._

_I know this is hard for you to believe, daughter, had I not been raised knowing I would not believe either. I assure you all this is true, Cassandra. We are not like the rest of Salem, or indeed any Puritans, we are not entirely human. We are witches, you and I, just as my parents and their parents were. You Mother never knew, she would not have understood and believed us corrupted by the Devil himself. We might not be completely human but we are certainly not monsters or the Devil's servants. When I sailed from England to Salem I vowed to limit my magical use to only aiding those that would not heal with only my skills as a doctor, Nathaniel helped me hide it from everyone, including you. If I am gone Nathaniel is too, he and I shared a bond that can only be broken by death, he lives but you will never see him again. Nathaniel wasn't like us but nor was he human. I am so sorry to leave you alone in the world, my girl._

_In times of great grief your magic comes to the surface because it is emotion based, I have been their to limit your power in the past but I cannot do it any more, I cannot keep you hidden, and so you must learn to control it for yourself. I hate that I have kept all this a secret from you but I believed it kinder to let you be like everyone else rather than living in fear of being discovered for what you really are, a True Witch. I experienced that fear my entire life and it is something I never wanted you to experience._

 

Cassandra's tears came forth a new, she'd always known she was different to everyone else, known there was something but she'd never had a name for it. Was this some cruel joke or was that difference really witchcraft? It actually all made sense. Her red eyes continued to read.

 

_Cassandra, my darling girl, there is one thing you must know beyond all else and you must never forget it. Not even for a single moment because it could lead to your death. There are several witches in Salem, but not all can be trusted. Some would plot your destruction simply because they could. To satisfy their dark humour. Do not..._

 

A knock came at the door, a sharprap of knuckles against the dark wooden front door that brought her thoughts away from her father's letter and back to the real world. Quickly she dried her eyes again and went to answer it.

Morgan Le Fay, the widow of Salem's last Magistrate, though her husband was long since dead she still had great sway over the people of Salem; much more than any woman should have had if the Selectmen were to be believed. No one could deny Morgan's beauty, short curly red hair never out of place and skin the color of milk, bright eyes and a sharp smile. Her dress was a pale green color most of which had been hidden under her long brown cloak. Morgan radiated authority and power, she was what every woman in Salem aspired to be.

“Hello, Miss Cillian.” Began the older woman with a look of sympathy. “I wanted to check on you during this hard time. Might I come in?”

“Of course, please.” Cassandra stepped aside to allow Morgan into her home before retrieving the tea tray. “I'll make a fresh pot of tea.”

The remaining water in the kettle was still hot so it didn't take long reboil it and bring the tray back through to the dining room. There she found Morgan reading the letter form her father, suddenly there was a great crash and only after hot tea splashed against her dress did Cassandra realise she'd dropped her mother's silver tray, china cups shattered on the floor into tiny shards and hot tea soaked into the patterned rug.

“Em... I … It's not what it looks like, I can explain. It's-”

Morgan cut the younger woman's blathering off with a raised hand, that smile still coated her face while Cassandra's eyes had gone wide with horror and panic. Morgan knew, knew what she was, something that Cassandra herself hadn't known until a few minutes ago. Salem took pride in killing witches, she'd be next, she was going to be hung or burnt.

“You're not alone, Cassandra.” The red-head’s mind grounded to a halt, a pause in her panic, blue orbs looked up to Morgan's own, wide and in disbelief. “Your father speaks of other witches in Salem and Robert is right, there are. I am one of them. You have nothing to fear from me, Cassandra.”

The younger woman couldn't quiet believe what she was hearing but her heart did calm somewhat in her chest.

“You are a witch?”

“Yes, Cassandra, I am. However, I prefer Sorceress, witch carries too much gender baggage. Robert is also correct that you need to learn to control what you are, Salem is not too friendly to our kind. I shall teach you about our craft, how to remain out of suspicion, it is the least I can do for you.”

Partly out of shock and partly out of fear of her own unknown power Cassandra thanked the older woman and accepted her aid, maybe she wasn't alone in this world after all. With a simple wave of Morgan's gloved hand the shattered tea tray gathered itself up and came to rest on the dining table, gone was the puddle of cooling tea on the floor as well as her dress and there wasn't even a faint line where the cracks had been on the crockery, Cassandra gasped.

“Oh that is just a parlour trick compared to what we are truly capable of, my dear.” Chuckled Morgan. “Come to my home tomorrow at noon, I'll tell you what you need to know and soon you'll be doing whatever you wish with nothing more than a thought.”

“I will, thank you, Missus Le Fay.”

The smile never fell form Morgan's face as she left Cassandra alone with her thoughts, she gathered the letter back into her hands and could have sworn there had been more after his warning that some witches couldn't be trusted but instead she just found his name signed at the bottom.

There was part of her that still thought this was all some cruel joke, but when she truly thought about it Cassandra could remember strange occurrences when her mother died. Doors and windows had opened randomly as she cried, the fire had even burst to life but her father had always explained it away and calmed her down. It had to be real, no trick could have repaired her tea cups and cleaned the liquid from her dress. She didn't want to think it true but it explained so much though her eighteen years, in the back of her head was a voice that told her to believe, that said her father's words were all heartfelt and true. Witches did exist... and Cassandra was one of them.


	2. Wolf Of The Woods

 

Cassandra had hardly slept all night, she just lay there in bed waiting for the sun to come up, she was filled with excitement and trepidation for what Morgan would teach her, for what she was capable of. Everything had happened so fast, she'd been a normal Puritan girl a day ago and now she was learning how to be a witch from one of the most powerful women in Salem, the rug had been pulled out from under her and Cassandra didn't know if she could stay upright. When the sun finally flashed through her bedroom window Cassandra rose from her bed to dress in one of her long black dresses, it was overly hot in the April sun but she was in mourning for her father, there would be a scandal if she left mourning so soon, not that she wanted to. The dress wasn't anything special, it had belonged to her mother when she'd been a girl, Cassandra had always been closer to her father than her mother and knowing what she did now the redhead couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the secret their shared. 

She read the letter several more times over breakfast, almost as though the words would have changed between reads but each and every time it continued to state she and her father were witches.  _I must hide this,_ she thought once breakfast had been cleaned away, if anyone found it they'd have her up on the gallows before she could say a word so she quickly went to her bedroom and hid the letter under the loose floorboard beside her night table; she'd gotten lucky with Missus Le Fey but doubted she would be again. Forcing herself to focus on something  other than magic Cassandra busied herself with tidying her father's study – he'd never been the tidiest  of men – he had a great deal of books and artefacts from other cultures much like the Minister, Flynn Carson, which was probably why they'd been on such good terms. Robert had taught his daughter to read and write from a very early age and made sure she knew everything he did about the human body, her Mother had always been against such teaching since a girl shouldn't have done men's work but once her father had explained that he could teach Cassandra to be a midwife she'd calmed down somewhat. Robert had never finished his daughter's schooling in the medical art but old Missus Jamieson had turned young Cassandra into a skilled midwife in training.

When noon approached Cassandra slipped her bonnet over her long red hair and put on her cloak then made her way through the town to Morgan's home that lay on the edge of Salem beside the woods. As she crossed the square she could see a woman whose name she didn't know being branded on the forehead with an A, forever marking her as an adulterer, it had drawn a healthy sized crowd and Cassandra hated how her fellow towns folk claimed to be good people but congregated when pain was to be inflicted on others. They'd cut the woman's long auburn hair off and stripped her down to her underclothes to humiliate the poor woman, some even cheered as she screamed. There was nothing Cassandra could do for the poor woman, interfering would only land her in the stocks to be shamed as well, the redhead refused to watch though as though it were some kind of entertainment, she'd take no enjoyment from this woman's pain.

Due to the sceptical there were very few people in the streets as she made her way to Missus Le Fey's home, almost larger than any other in Salem and made of strong dark wood. The house alone had her in awe and just like the widow that lived there it radiated authority and power. Despite its grand size Cassandra still perfected her own across from the gallows, her father had built it with his own hands – and probably some magic as well – love had gone into the construction of that home but she couldn't sense any in Morgan's. 

With a deep breath Cassandra knocked on the door, loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to appear demanding or over eager. A few seconds went by before a slave girl about the same age as herself answered the door. 

“I'm here to see, Missus Le Fey.” Said Cassandra politely in a gentle voice with a soft smile.

“Of course, Miss. The Mistress is expecting you.”

The redhead stepped inside and glanced around quickly as the slave girl took her cloak and bonnet, the house was not what one would expect of a Puritan woman, art hung on the walls and bright colors littered the whole building. There were sculptures and beauty everywhere. Suddenly something descending the stairs caught her dazzling blue eyes and Cassandra looked over to find Morgan smiling down at her.

“Hello, Cassandra.” She greeted presently. “You're right on time. Come with me.”

Morgan held out her arm and Cassandra quickly rose up the stairs to take her hand, warm and smoother than a woman her age should have had. Slowly the young witch allowed Morgan to guide her through the house and up into her bedroom at the back of the house. The door closed untouched behind them and she found herself mighty puzzled. Morgan seemed to sense Cassandra's concern.

“Do not worry, my dear, all is well.”

That smile never seemed to fade from Morgan's lips and frankly it had started to concern Cassandra, almost as though there was something else hiding behind it. Still she watched and waited for the more experienced witch to show her the secrets of the craft. Morgan brought her over to a wall void of decoration and plucked a small pin from her hair which she used to prick her finger, blue orbs watched as Morgan drew a line on the wall in her own crimson ichor and then knocked thrice on the deep green paint, almost instantly the wall faded away as though it had never been there and revealed a staircase that spiralled downwards.

“Come.” Said Morgan again then grabbed Cassandra's hand.

They descended deep down and one by one wall sconces burst to life granting light and much needed warmth. The stairs travelled much deeper than the redhead had expected and she wondered if they were even still in Salem, just when she was about to ask how deep they were going a door came into view,  large and pointed at the top with strange carved symbols. Without a word Morgan turned the handle and stepped aside for Cassandra to enter first. The room was a good size with no windows just grey stone walls lined with flaming torches  and wooden supports in each corner, there were several desks pressed up against the walls covered over with potion vials and papers that held symbols Cassandra had never seen before yet were somehow familiar to her. Herbs hung from the rafters in little bundles and books rested on high bookshelves without a single speck of dust. One wall was entirely taken up by a large fireplace that lit the second they entered the room, every inch of the room had her in a sense of awe.

“It is a lot to take in, I know.” Morgan said as she paced the room, fingers scraped over some of the tables. “When I first started to practice I could not quite believe it myself.” There was single moment of silence before the older witch started explain. “Magic is about emotion and only by having control over our emotions can we gain power. The Puritans out there think we serve the Devil but they are wrong as usual. We serve ourselves, we are our own rulers. Potions, hexes, spells of all kinds, I can teach you to conquer them all but there is something that must be done first, something all witches must do.”

Cassandra said nothing, just waited patiently as Morgan perused her bookshelves in search of a specific tome, the room grew warm as the fire's heat continued to radiate, it's light bounced off the grey stone giving the room an almost supernatural glow,  _I wonder if that was intentional_. Without warning a large book bound in jet black leather was thrust into her arms, heavy and without identifying feature save for the bronze locks keeping it closed but not locked.

“What is this?” Cassandra asked curiously as she flicked through the mass of blank pages.

“Some call it a Book of Shadows but I prefer Grimoire. It is to be your diary, the place you keep all your secrets as a Sorceress and your experiments. This is where you write your journey through the world of magic.” Morgan paused to watch the younger witch close the book and pull it tight to her chest. “There is one thing you must do though, one thing all witches must do. When you are home and all alone you must sign your name on the first page of this book, sign it in blood, your blood. If you do not the Grimoire is just a book that anyone can read, it has to be bound to you and only you. Once you have done this you will gain your familiar.” 

“Familiar?” Questioned Cassandra with a furrowed brow.

“Yes, my dear, familiar.”

Morgan strode towards a small glass box lined in gold opposite the fireplace from which she took a large toad. She stroked it's slimy head tenderly as though it were a newborn kitten. 

“This,” She held the toad up for Cassandra to see. “is my familiar and he serves no one but me, pure loyalty. A gift to aid us in our craft. You will only get one once you have signed your name.” The toad croaked and Morgan quickly set it back into its glass bed. “I cannot teach you to use your magic until you have gained your familiar, you must sign, you must write.”

“I will.” Said Cassandra softly as her eyes glanced down to the book still held close to her chest. “I'll sign.”

“Good. Once you have you'll be well on your way to greatness. Go now, sweet girl, begin your journey. Take a few days to grow used to your familiar.”

Cassandra didn't especially want greatness, she just wanted to understand and learn to control the tidal wave of magic she could now feel inside herself. Still she did as Morgan said and left with her new Grimoire. To the untrained eye it appeared nothing more than a book, a large one yes but still only a book, Cassandra knew the truth though, it was to be something very powerful. Something she had to keep hidden.

Slowly she made her way back through Salem's market and the young Miss Cillian purchased several vegetables and some fresh bread with the intention of making a meaty stew for her evening meal, Robert had loved his daughter's cooking. If she'd not sat a plate in front of him he would have forgotten to eat most days. After everything that had happened in the last week she needed some sense of normality, something boring and mundane. The streets were crowded now that the branding was over, a plethora of Puritans going about their daily lives, shopping and engaging in conversational niceties. Children ran through the streets playing and giggling and men slipped off towards the brothel in Knocker's Hole as nonchalantly as possible. Cassandra had always felt she was separate to the rest of Salem's people but she'd never expected it to be magic, strangely it was nice to know what it was even if it would more than likely get her killed. 

The redhead had just started to slip off into her thoughts when a young man around her age with dark spiky hair bumped into her, he muttered a _sorry mate_ over his shoulder as he continued on down the street. Seconds later she realised her coin purse was gone, he'd taken it, Cassandra came to a stop and looked back into the crowd but she couldn't see him anywhere. Most would yell and beg for someone to race after him but Cassandra had seen the young man – Ezekiel, she thought his name was – around Salem several times before, he lived on the streets and stole what he needed to survive; he needed the money in her purse more than she did. Also, if she did call out and he was caught Ezekiel's punishment would have been severe, brands and blood. 

Soon enough she was back home and preparing dinner, vegetables were chopped evenly before being popped into a pot to soften while Cassandra set about dicing up beef. Once it was all in one big pot she left it over the fire to thicken, there was far too much for just her but Cassandra supposed she'd need to teach herself to measure enough for one rather than two.

The parlour was where she'd left her Grimoire and Cassandra sat down at the table with a quill and a sharp silver pin while dinner cooked. The book was easily a thousand blank pages possibly more and still had that brand new scent to it.  Cassandra knew she'd sign it, there was far too much curiosity in her not to, however if she did she'd commit herself to being a witch for the rest of her life. Carefully Cassandra opened the Grimoire to the very first page and just looked at it for a moment, off white and blank. _Just because I have magic doesn't mean I'm evil, I can use my power for good like my father._ _He helped people, I can too._

The eighteen year old picked up the little silver pin and pricked her left index finger, it stung but she ignored that small spark of pain as red came forth in a small pearl. A few drops drip, drip, dripped onto the page and then she dunked her quill into the blood drawing it upwards and wrote out her name in her neat handwriting.

Nothing happened.

Cassandra wasn't exactly sure what she'd expected, maybe a sudden burst of smoke that faded away leaving behind her familiar or maybe a strange box to just appear beside her  as her father's letter had . She didn't know, but she'd certainly not expected nothing ness , For a time she just sat there with blue eyes glancing around the room in desperate search of something new but still nothing happened, even after the blood had dried Cassandra was alone. Had she done something wrong? No, she couldn't have, Morgan had said just to sign her name in blood and Cassandra had done exactly that. Cassandra Cillian, that was her name written in her own crimson blood, nothing could have gone wrong.

Later when she'd finished dinner and had indulged in a few hours of reading Cassandra was still familiar-less. Eventually, when the sun had long set, she gave up and went upstairs to change into her nightdress before clambering into bed and blowing out the candle. The book lay on her night table, something in the back of her mind told her to keep it close and with the importance Morgan had placed on it Cassandra wasn't about to let the Grimoire out of her sight. Maybe she'd wake the next morning to find a toad sat upon it.

Sleep took Cassandra easily, despite having done nothing overly taxing she was still worn out; excitement and trepidation had probably caused it. She didn't usually dream, or at least she never remembered them, but that night she found herself in the dark woods.

 

_The silvery moon hung high in the sky without a single cloud in sight, wind danced through the trees around her and Cassandra felt at total ease, in fact she felt safe which was strange for such a dangerous place. One thing was for certain, Cassandra wasn't alone in that forest, something far off watched her, circled her, but there was nothing malevolent to it; if anything it was comforting. Blue orbs glanced around the thick trees quickly searching for whatever watched her but failed to find anything._

“ _Hello?” She called out but no response came. “Hello?”_

_ Suddenly a twig snapped a few feet behind her and the redhead spun around, there was nothing there save for trees and air. Just as she was about to glance away two eyes came into view, only the eyes, nothing more. They were low to the ground like an animal's would be however, they didn't look animalistic, the orbs were a green-hazel color and had immense intelligence to them.  _

 

A powerful gust of air hit her and Cassandra started awake, she blinked rapidly in the darkness but grounded to a halt when she saw a gargantuan white wolf stood at the bottom of her bed. The redhead yelped and shuffled back against her headboard even though it would do little to help her if this wild animal chose to attack. Her heart pounded in her chest. Babum! Babum! Babum! Her eyes went wide as dinner plates, she had no idea how it had gotten into her house let alone into her bedroom without her noticing; wolves never came into Salem. Slowly the creature took a few steps towards her and Cassandra backed up further, then something strange happened, the wolf stepped backwards again as though attempting to calm her. She raised an eyebrow at that, wolves didn't back away from scared helpless prey. Her heart rate slowed a little and the teenager found the courage to really look at this white wolf, its eyes, green-hazel just like in her dream. This was no normal wolf.

“Are you... are you my familiar?” Asked Cassandra softly, she held out her hand and the wolf padded over to nuzzle it. That brought a smile to her pink lips. “You're not what I was expecting.”

The redhead patted the bed and let the wolf jump up where it quickly lay down with its head on her chest, it's breath tickled her neck. With the animal closer and clearly settled Cassandra ran her fingers through its long fur, she could see now that it was actually white dusted with grey. The creature seemed to like being petted and she could feel it calming as her fingers stroked through the fur on the top of its head. The wolf purred when she tickled behind its ears. 

“Are you a boy or a girl?” Cassandra asked with a smile only for the wolf to flash her a look that said _really?_ “Boy?”

The wolf barked. His fur was warm against her body and that feeling of being safe and protected only intensified the longer the two spent there on her bed.

“You're cute.” He didn't look to pleased at being called 'cute' but didn't object. “And I can't just call you 'wolf', you need a name, a real one for a fine upstanding gentlemen like yourself.”

He didn't make a single noise, just lay there with his head on her chest and those big green-hazel eyes looking up at her. Cassandra glanced around her room as she thought until she came across a book on her dresser, she'd taken it from her father's things a week ago. Puritans weren't supposed to have fairytales and such but Robert Cillian hadn't ever really played by the rules, the book was of old Arthurian legends.  _Tristan,_ her mind suggested but she dismissed it almost as quickly as it has appeared, her familiar didn't look like a Tristan.  _Lancelot?_ No, that wasn't just wasn't right. Then an idea burst forth in her mind.

“Galahad. Yes, that's it. Brave and noble Galahad.” He nuzzled into her neck and Cassandra took it as a sign he liked the name. “You can't just be Galahad though. I'm Cassandra Cillian you need to be Galahad something.” Another moment went by with the wolf watching her then she smiled again and tickled his nose. “Jenkins, Galahad Jenkins, that will be your name. Like it?” Galahad barked again which only made her grin and pull the creature closer. “Sleep now, Mister Jenkins, it's late and I didn't get much sleep last night.”

Galahad didn't object, just let the redhead snuggle him as she slipped off to sleep and used him as a giant fluffy blanket. She'd not expected a huge wolf but he was adorable and Cassandra had been dreading a toad; she hated those things.

 


	3. Blood Kiss

  


Sun shone in through Cassandra Cillian's bedroom window and woke her slowly, soft and gentle caresses that stroked along her cheeks to rouse her delicately. Rather than opening her eyes Cassandra instead indulged in a few moments of dozing while her fingers stroked through Galahad's white-grey fur, she could hear his soft breath so clearly he was still asleep and wouldn't mind being tickled like a little puppy. Slowly her tickles turned into strokes as she left his head and down his back. Fur gave way to smooth skin. That was when the redhead's eyes flew open to see a very naked man on his stomach asleep with his head rested on her chest, more specifically her cleavage. She screamed and pushed the white-haired man from her body starting him awake. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to focus on the world around him, suddenly he realised what was happening and held his hands out as non-threateningly as he was able; Cassandra averted her eyes from the naked man sat on her bed. 

“It's alright, you're alright. I'm Galahad.” He told her in a deep and powerful tone.

Cassandra froze at that, her brow furrowed in confusion. Galahad? The wolf that had come to her during the night?

“You're the wolf?” She asked with her eyes firmly on his face avoiding the naked rest of him.

“Yes, I am. I must have changed in my sleep. I'm sorry, that doesn't normally happen. I had no intention of scaring you, Mistress.”

“Why are you naked?”

Jenkins chuckled. “Wolves do not usually wear clothes.” Well that answered that. “I can change back if you would be more comfortable. I am sorry, Mistress.”

“No!” She announced a little too quickly. “Wait here, I'll be back.”

Careful not to let her eyes wander over the older man she slipped from her bed and went to her father's room only to return a moment later with a pile of neatly folded clothes. When she held them out for him Jenkins seemed somewhat surprised. 

“Here, you're taller than my father was but they should fit for now.”

“Thank you.”

He took the pile and set it in his lap to cover himself, it wasn't so much his nakedness that bother him it was that it bothered Cassandra.

“I shall be downstairs in the kitchen when you're dressed.” 

With that the teenager was gone leaving Jenkins alone in her room to dress. She'd been right, he was a little too tall for the trousers she'd given him but the long off-white shirt hid that rather well. Jenkins' shoulders were a little too broad as well.

Cassandra couldn't help but smile when she saw him enter her kitchen, there wasn't a single inch out of him that looked out of place; almost as though he had lived in Salem for years. She couldn't deny he was handsome either. 

“I'm glad they fit.” She said while setting a bowl down at the kitchen table. “Please, sit, eat.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

Jenkins sat the small round table with his back to the door and pulled the bowl of porridge closer so as he could eat, it was nice to see him eat. The redhead returned to her teapot and poured him a cup, she added milk then set it down for him with a smile. For a time she just sat and watched as he ate, his back straight, she'd never seen a man look gentlemanly while eating before. Eventually her thoughts altered from his appearance to what he was, a Familiar, _her_ Familiar.

“Go on, ask.” Jenkins didn't look up from his tea. “You clearly have questions so go ahead and ask them, Mistress.”

“Are your really my familiar?”

“Yes, of course.” He looked at her as though she were being ridiculous. With a breath Jenkins set his half drunk tea down and looked up at the young witch. “I am your familiar and as an Original Familiar – commonly referred to as just as Originals – I walk the line between human and animal.”

“Originals?” Cassandra's face grew puzzled. “That implies there's another kind.”

“There are two types of familiars, yes, my kind serve True Witches and the other - which we call Petties – serve the Soulless Witches. Petty Familiars only have an animal form and lack the same intellect that Originals have.” 

“True? Soulless?” She was steadily growing more confused.

Jenkins took a breath. “Puritans believe everything to be black or white, one or the other, good or evil. In reality everything exists in a perpetual state of grey. True witches are born with their magic, it passes down in the blood from parent to child. That is what you are, what your father was. Originals only serve True Witches, that is the way it will always be. Then there are Soulless Witches who have sold their soul to the void in exchanged for their power, because they have no soul they quickly fall prey to evil. Your soul is intact so evil will find it far harder to get its claws on you.”

Knowing her soul was right where it should have been did wonders for that last shred of fear that hid away in the back of her mind. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak again but suddenly Jenkins hunched over in agony and let out a cry like a wounded wolf. She reached out to him but had no idea how to help. _Was this me? Can he even eat human food?_ Jenkins hadn't protested but maybe he'd thought refusing would be rude.

“Are you alright, Jenkins?”

“No.” His voice was strained. “Part of me is... is still in the void because our bond hasn't been completed. You need to accept us as Mistress and Familiar.”

“How?” All Cassandra wanted in that moment was for his pain to end. “I signed the book.”

“No, that... that only showed your wiliness to practice your craft, it made you worthy of a familiar but you have not accepted me. Not fully.”

“Tell me what to do.” Concern filled her eyes.

“Bite your lip, make it bleed.”

“What?”

“It's a mark of trust, you have to trust me.”

Cassandra nodded and knew that even after only a few hours of knowing him she trusted Jenkins and so she bit her lip until the stinging pain gave way to metallic blood. She could see him do the same and her curiosity bubbled to the surface again, Cassandra was just about to ask what was happening when suddenly his lips were against hers. It was chased but Cassandra could feel their blood mixing, then, without warning, it ended leaving her mind blank for a moment. 

“Swallow.”

This time Cassandra didn’t question him she just obeyed and swallowed the mix of their blood, a rush of soothing warmth ran up her spine to the base of her skull. His lip healed as though the mark had never been there.

“Feel that warmth?” Asked Jenkins, his pain seemed to have just faded away and Cassandra would have been grateful for that had she not been focused on the fact he'd kissed her. The eighteen year old nodded. “That is me. I am a part of you now just as you are of me.” Jenkins shuffled forwards on his chair and took her hands in his. “We are bonded, by blood, by trust, and the name you have bestowed upon me. I will be by your side now until your last breath. I am your familiar, your protector, your companion and caretaker. I am yours, Mistress.” 

Jenkins bowed his head a little which shocked Cassandra somewhat, when Morgan had told her about her toad Cassandra had never expected to end up with a tall and very handsome man pledging to remain with her for life. She took a moment to digest the information he'd given her, but Jenkins was patient and just sat there quietly with her until the world snapped back. 

“I should dress, can't stay in my nightdress all day.” The redhead smiled and rose to her feet.

“Thank you for breakfast, Mistress. No one has ever cooked for me before.”

She didn't believe that. “Really?”

“Never. I don't actually _need_ to eat so no one has ever offered me a meal. I've picked apples off trees and such but that is about it.”

Cassandra beamed. “Then you're lucky I like to cook, you'll be begging me not to sit bowls in front of you come the end of the week.”

With that she was gone, off to dress for another day in Salem. With Jenkins by her side Cassandra knew no harm would ever come to her, she was safe.


	4. The Magic Of Emotion

“Are you alright, Mistress?”

Was the first thing Jenkins asked when Cassandra returned to the kitchen from getting dressed, concern shone in his eyes. Her long black dress had a slight blue sheen to it and three-quarter sleeves, she liked it because the corset that particular dress actually made her look as though she had come cleavage rather than her usual flat chested appearance; she'd always been a little self-conscious of that. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I've just been driven by excitement and a little bit of fear the last few days but I think that's starting to wear off and now I'm just tired.” 

She sat down opposite him at the round kitchen table, he'd cleaned everything up from his breakfast, the place was practically spotless;  _it's nice to have a tidy man around the house._ Galahad looked at her with such care, he'd truly meant it when he'd declared himself her protector.

“I apologise for scaring you last night, Mistress, however, we needed to have not only a physical bond but a mental one as well. That mental bond came from your dream.”

 _I have so much to learn,_ muttered the redhead's mind as she just looked at her familiar.

“You could have just introduced yourself, Mister Jenkins.” She told him with a gentle curve to her lips. Jenkins shook his head.

“No, I couldn't have, Mistress. Originals are not pets, we're... companions and protectors but because of our other form we can be frightening, look dangerous and savage to others, but you must trust me entirely. And you do.” Cassandra tilted her head a little, Galahad seemed to enjoy his long explanations and frankly she liked listening to his voice. “Out in the dark woods being circled by an unknown creature that might have lunged at any moment, what did you feel?” 

Cassandra paused and found herself smiling.

“Safe,” she told him honestly. “I felt safe, Galahad.”

“Good. That is all any Original wants of their master or mistress.”

“If that's all you want from me I think I can manage that.” She rose to her feet to put out the fire and could hear people going about their morning. “I was told to take a few days for us to get used to one another, but now I'm thinking that if you are a man-” He cut her off with a grin and a sparkle in his green-hazel eyes.

“I assure you I am.”

Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle at that, most of the people she'd grown up with didn't have a very good sense of humour, sins and all that, but when it came to Galahad Jenkins she could tell he was going to be all sarcasm and quips. She continued.

“... a man all the time then we'll need to introduce you to Salem, otherwise tongues will wag about the doctor's daughter suddenly living with handsome older gentleman who is not her husband.”

“Well,” He stood as well and only then craning her neck to look at him did she realise just how tall he really was. “we wouldn't want to start a scandal now would we?”

“I think not. In fact, while we are out I'll get some cloth from the market and make you some better fitting clothes, a coat too.”

“I can remain in my wolf form if it would be easier for you, Mistress.” He offered but Cassandra was wholeheartedly against that idea.

“No, I like having you to talk to and if anyone were to see you as a wolf they'd likely try to kill you. I don't want that... and I like sewing.”

She could feel his eyes on her as she went to the door to get her cloak and bonnet from the peg and slipped them both on. She'd felt men's eyes on her before but where they had made her uncomfortable Jenkins' snuggled around her like an eternal protection. Once she was ready he offered her his arm which she quickly accepted and strode off to the market as though they belonged. Cassandra wasn't stupid she knew just about everyone they walked past quickly got to judging Jenkins and herself, it was in their hypocritical nature. Cassandra tried not to notice though, she only released her his arm to look through the cloth options set out before her, most was thick and either black or white – standard for the Puritans of Salem – but there were some other, more interesting spools of cloth blues and deep reds. Such cloth wouldn't be right for Jenkins' clothes though so she quickly set them down and only bought what she needed.

When Cassandra turned to link her arm with his she found him gone. Her cerulean orbs flashed around in search of him, _I'd have thought it would have been easy to spot the tallest man in Salem._ Eventually she came across Jenkins between two stalls on the opposite side of the street, he'd squatted down beside a young girl covered in dirt who could have been no more than nine. The child was underfed and clearly came from Knocker's Hole, possibly one of the prostitute's children.  Cassandra didn't mean to stare, she just found herself watching the display before her, no one seemed to care or even notice the little blonde girl but Jenkins noticed. He smiled and said something the redhead couldn't hear over the crowded street but it must have been funny because the child grinned. From his pocket Jenkins pulled a shiny red apple and handed it to the blonde and for a moment Cassandra was confused, that certainly hadn't been there when she'd given him the clothes.  _I'm being stupid, he's a magical being._ Of course he'd used magic, subtle but it was there, subtle and done out of the goodness of his heart. In that moment Cassandra knew she couldn't have wished for a better familiar. She could understand why her father had been so close to Nathaniel. _Wait! Did Father have to kiss Nathaniel like I did with Galahad._ The redhead set that thought aside when Jenkins rose to his full height and tucked a stray strand of oily blonde hair behind the little girl's ear. The little girl beamed up at the wolf before charging off towards Knocker's Hole with her ruby red apple. Cassandra could only smile as he returned to her side.

“I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Miss Cillian.”

She'd not heard him use her name before he just called her _mistress_ but she supposed it was because they were in public, she liked the way his voice made her name sound though, couldn't wait for him to use  her given name. 

“It's quite alright, Mister Jenkins. It was very kind of you to give her something to eat.”

“It was the least I could do, she was hungry.” He replied as though it were nothing.

Jenkins wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before. So many people had just walked past the little girl and most would have demanded she pay for the apple, Jenkins might have seen the gesture as simple and small but Cassandra knew it had great meaning and importance to herself and that little girl. Her wolf was a good man.

The redhead opened her mouth but it fell shut again when she saw Theophil Hale quickly approaching with one of those dangerous glints in his grey eyes. Cassandra took Jenkins' arm.

“Stay close?”

“Always.” She could tell that was a promise.

When Hale came to a halt beside them Cassandra almost burst out laughing, Jenkins dwarfed the man. Theophil Hale had taken over as Salem's Magistrate after the death of Accolon Le Fey and liked to lord his power over just about everyone he came into contact with. Though younger than Galahad at around fifty-five the years hadn't been kind to him, deep wrinkles around his eyes and yellowing had started to take over the corner of his eyes;  _Galahad is more handsome_ .  Theophil drug his eyes over Cassandra's young body lecherously and it made her skin crawl.

“Good day, Miss Cillian.” Greeted the Magistrate with hunger in his eyes. “And to you Mister?” 

“Jenkins. Galahad Jenkins.”

The Magistrate nodded to himself a little, clearly he didn't like the familiar.

“Theophil Hale, a pleasure. What brings you to our little Salem? And to young Miss Cillian here?” 

He asked conversationally but Jenkins wasn't stupid he knew he was being interrogated, and Cassandra knew exactly why.  He'd  been after her since the age of fourteen but her father had shut down  the Magistrate at every attempt. Robert Cillian was gone now though and no one stood between Cassandra and Theophil; no one except her wolf. 

“Mister Jenkins was a friend of my late father,” She lied smoothly. “they trained together and were good friends.”

“I live in the Carolinas but once I heard about Robert's death I wanted to come and pay my respects and to help Miss Cillian through this awful time.” Jenkins used a tone that Cassandra suspected could make a man dying of thrust give up his last drop of water.

“And you didn't bring your wife and children?”

Jenkins raised a single eyebrow. _Could this man be any more transparent? How has the Mistress not accidentally murdered him?_

“Unfortunately I have none, I've never been blessed with marriage or a family.” Cassandra's heart  twinged at that. 

Sensing he wasn't going to get much more information from Cassandra and her wolf Theophil brought the conversation to an awkward end left them be; the redhead felt herself let out a sigh of relief. Jenkins didn't say a word as they continued through the market, just let her brush the incident aside and go back to shopping. 

When they got back to Cassandra's home she set about gathering her sewing things and a tape measure then had her wolf stand with his arms out. She fluttered around him measuring just about every single inch of him.

“Well,” she began from her knees, the measuring tape held up against his leg. “I knew you were tall but from this I'd say you were about six-foot-five, that's unheard of in Salem.

“You say that as though it were a triumph.” He told her.

“It is. There's a shelf in the kitchen I can never reach, I'll have to make use of that height.” Jenkins chuckled. “Hold your arms out for me?”

Jenkins obeyed without a word and Cassandra stood up to measure his arms; here was something almost domestic about the action.

“I've been wondering,” said Cassandra. “are all Originals wolves? If so, how do you tell one another apart?”

Jenkins liked his Mistress' curiosity, few of his past masters had ever shown such interest in who and what he was.

“No, not all of us are wolves, in fact we can be just about any creature from the largest bear to the smallest mouse.” He replied.

“Do you know what Nathaniel was? I'm assuming he was my father's familiar considering how close they were and my father's letter.” Done with her measuring she set to cutting out the sections of fabric.

“He was, yes. Had been since Robert was a child.”

“You knew Nathaniel?” She asked curiously.

The white-haired man shook his head. “No, regrettably not.” He slipped into that explanation tone of his. “Familiars are naturally protective so can end up being aggressive towards other familiars and their witches. When we shared our blood I got a sense of other witches that you share your blood with, your father, and along with him I got a sense of Nathaniel. It's a method of counteracting our nature and preventing unneeded aggression.” 

“That sounds more like science than magic.”

“Maybe they're one in the same. And to answer your question he was a fox.”

Cassandra's lips turned upwards as she set her scissors down.

"That seems fitting.” Nathaniel had always preferred to remain inconspicuous and cunning. “There was something else I couldn't help but wonder about.” She told him a little awkwardly. “Did my father have to kiss Nathaniel?” 

It wasn't that she was overly offended or repulsed by that idea, it was more that she wanted to know if it was something that always happened at the start of a bond between familiar and witch or if he'd had alterer motives. 

“Yes. It's just the way the bond is done, has been for as long as Originals and Witches have existed.” His lack of further elaboration suggested he didn't know why and had never really questioned it. “Are you alright, Mistress?” 

She was stood looking at the fabric cut outs and sighed. 

“This is going to take ages for me to sew, you're so tall.” She turned to lean against the wooden table. “Is everyone in your family like that?” 

Jenkins paused. “I have no family.” Cassandra's heart dropped.

 

“Really? No parents? No siblings?”

“I wasn't born so no. Familiars just... come into existence, it's one of those questions no one seems to have an answer to and I'm not especially interested in why. I know my reason for living so why is the how important?”

“Isn't that lonely though?” She asked softly. “To have no one?”

There was another pause where Jenkins refused to look at her, there was sadness in his eyes and then suddenly it was gone, his eyes met hers. She just wanted to cuddle him in that moment.

“I have you, Mistress.”

Cassandra's heart twinged. Not only was he bound to protect her but actually cared about Cassandra. She'd worried him acting as her caretaker had just been an obligation but now she could see he actually wanted to be there, actually be by her side. 

“Yes you do.” She confirmed with a gentle smile.

“You could use magic to finish all this faster if you'd prefer.”

Jenkins was changing the subject, that was utterly obvious but Cassandra didn't call him out on it, she wouldn't force him to continue on with a conversation that clearly upset him. Instead, she let him pick up the fabric cut outs and act as though half of their conversation hadn't happened.

“I don't know how, don't know any spells.” She told him honestly.

Jenkins breathed out a laugh. “You might not need one. True Witches are more powerful than the Soulless. Magic is emotion so for simple tasks you wouldn't need a spell. Here.” He rested his large hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him and away from the table. “Close your eyes.” She quickly obeyed. “Imagine the thread unspooling and working its way into the cloth, joining it together. Breathe deep. Can you see it, Mistress?” His voice was so gentle and Cassandra could feel his breath on her skin. 

“Yes.” She answered in a whisper.

“How do you feel?”

“... Content.”

“Good, focus on that. Many overlook it but content is an emotion. Don't let your mind turn from the cloth for a second.”

Jenkins went quiet after that and just let Cassandra concentrate, he didn't remove his hands though and the warmth she got from him helped to continue her content feeling. She took deep breaths and felt a tingle in her heart that soon spread out through her blood stream, there was something both powerful and daunting about it but not a single ounce of fear.

“Open your eyes, Mistress.”

Cerulean orbs fluttered open as Jenkins removed his hands, on the table was a stack of shirts, a coat and everything else a Puritan gentleman would have needed, everything was rumpled but looked well made. 

“I did it!” She beamed and jumped to hug him tight, arms around his neck and a huge smile on her face.

“You did, Mistress.”

Jenkins didn't know how to react for a moment, he wasn't used to being hugged, but he didn't resist the redhead. After a moment of awkwardness the familiar snaked his arms around her waist. She smelt of roses. Just as quickly as she'd latched onto him she was gone, back to a respectable distance but she continued to beam. 

“I just hope they still fit. Go and try them on?”

“Of course, thank you.”

“Just leave my father's things on my bed.”

Her wolf nodded then vanished off upstairs with an arm full of clothing. She made quick work of cleaning away her sewing things and then found herself drawn towards her father's study. It was a mess, always had been, Robert Cillian hadn't ever been known for his ability to clean up after himself. The doctor was gone now though. Cassandra refused to cry, instead, she started to gather up his mass of books. 


	5. Needs And Windows

Jenkins padded down the stairs – almost completely silently as was his wolfish nature – after changing into the clothes Cassandra had made especially for him, they fitted perfectly and didn't pinch his shoulders as Robert's shirts had done. It wasn't hard to find his Mistress in her late father's study, she was all the way up the ladder at the bookshelf slowly slipping tomes onto the top shelf, th e re was something almost regal about it and Jenkins couldn't help but stare for a moment. Flowing red hair and smooth porcelain skin. He took a single step forwards and the board squeaked.

Cassandra startled at the sound and spun around but quickly lost her footing and went tumbling to the ground, she braced herself for impact but it never came, instead Cassandra found herself cradled in her wolf's strong arms. Her cerulean orbs sparkled up at him, Jenkins was so warm, she could feel his heat slipping through her dress and into her soul; every single inch of him put her at ease.

“I didn't mean to scare you.”

Only when he spoke did Cassandra realise she'd been staring up at him. She mentally shook herself.

“No, it's alright. I've always been clumsy. Thank you for catching me.” Cassandra smiled shyly.

“It is my duty to protect you... even from yourself.” He said in jest before setting her down softly on her feet almost as though she were made of glass. 

“Probably best I stay off the ladder for a while, Galahad. I'll finish with my father's desk and then I might write in my Grimoire for the afternoon, apparently that's something I need to do.” She couldn't help but notice he looked powerful and authoritative in his few clothes, _very handsome_. “What will you be doing for the rest of the day?”

“Is there anything you  require of me, Mistress?” 

“No.” She answered honestly. “You could read if you like, my father had quite the collection as you can see.” Cassandra gestured to the wall to wall shelf before them. “Help yourself.” 

If Jenkins was going to live with her she wanted him to feel comfortable, wanted him to feel at home in her house rather than constantly believing he was nothing more than a guest. It was his home too. 

He seemed pleased to have access to books of all kinds, Jenkins looked like the sort that treasured books and Cassandra was pleased to see she'd been right. 

“I will, thank you.”

The redhead spied him out of the corner of her eye as he perused the large hardwood bookshelf while she cleaned the old ink stain from  Robert's desk, he picked up a few tomes and flipped through their pages before setting them back down, eventually Jenkins decided on one bound in a dark red-black leather and settled down in the armchair by the fireplace at the far end of her father's study. Every movement Jenkins made was calculated and radiated power, if that was intended for merely a by-product of his wolfish nature Cassandra didn't know and in all honesty she didn't care, Jenkins was Jenkins and she liked him that way. 

The ink stain proved difficult but eventually Cassandra managed to get it off the large oak desk and by the time she'd fished cleaning the study looked very different, Papers and books no longer littered the floor and every available surface. She'd got no idea what would become of the room without her father constantly working. _Maybe Jenkins would like it? I could see him in here reading most nights._ Quickly the teenager realised she couldn't simply stand there and stare at her wolf forever so she tore her eyes away and went into the parlour where she'd left her Grimoire that morning. For a brief moment she just stared at the  pages, a rich scent combination of grassy notes with a tang of acid and just a faint hint of vanilla over an underlying mustiness that she found soothed her mind. She didn't quite know what to write but Morgan hadn't said there was any set way to write in her Grimoire, it was to be her diary so surly she should treat it as such. With no set plan she dipped her quill into the small pot of dark sticky ink and then began to write. 

 

_ I've only just begun my journey as a witch and find myself pausing to question myself on the smallest of things, I did not even know how to begin my first entry. I suppose I'll learn as time goes on though. I have only been a witch – well, known I am a witch – for a few days but already I think I've come to terms with what I am, It's nice to know, I think my body has always known what I am but my brain has had to wait eighteen year to catch up, it's a relief.  _

_ Morgan gave me this Grimoire and told me to sign my name in blood in order to bind it to me and to get a familiar. Cassandra Cillian, it's right there on the first page dry and crimson, I almost feel as though it's been there forever and I'm not entirely sure as to why. Morgan's familiar is a toad, I've not seen its human form, and my only fear when signing this book was that I would get one as well. I know it would have been more than just a toad but I hated the idea of that being my familiar, I've always hated toads, frogs as well, they're much too slimy and I don't like the negative connotation that comes with a witches toad. I had no need to worry though because I was blessed with a wolf, a beautiful and magnificent white wolf with bold eyes and a good heart.  _

_ He appeared to me in a dream at first and I saw his eyes before anything else, he instantly made me feel safe, even safer than my father ever made me feel and I cannot deny I have a sense of guilt about that but it doesn't make it any less true. When I woke up he that same wolf was at the bottom of my bed and even on all fours he managed to dominate the room, there was fear but it quickly gave way to that same calm when I realised who and what he was. That night I slept with his head on my chest, his fur was so soft and dusted with grey like something out of a story. And a story is where I got his name from, Morgan didn't tell me the name of her familiar but I think it's only right to provide him a name. Galahad Jenkins, Galahad because he's noble and brave and Jenkins because, well, there is no real reason I just like the name.  _

_ I don't really know what I'd been expecting of a familiar but a gargantuan wolf who turned into a naked man in his sleep was not it, looking back it was amusing though. He may appear to be an older gentleman but there is a huge amount of youth in his eyes that I think can rival my own, maybe it is his wolf nature. Beside eyes of youth he also has a large heart full of kindness, this morning I saw him feed a hungry child. Galahad didn't do it for thanks or to get into God's good graces but because it was the right thing to do, he seems to think it was nothing but I and that little girl know the truth.  _

_ Cassandra Cillian has officially performed her first magical act, with the help of Jenkins I managed to create some shirts, a new pants and a coat for him, I know it's simple and probably not that big a success in the grand scheme of things but it's more than I thought myself capable of. I could not have done it without Jenkins, he taught me it is all about emotion and I think with his guidance I could end up being a pretty decent witch.  _

_ It might not seem like it but I've been stopping and starting while writing this entry, I still need time to digest all I've discovered and on top of that I still mourn my father, he's only been gone for two weeks and until Jenkins came into my life I thought I would be alone in the world, he will not replace my father, no one could ever do that and I do not think Galahad wants to even try, but know I am not alone with him in my life. He says that he will be with me forever, that he's my caretaker and companion but I think I am as much his companion as he is mine. He seems as though he's been alone a long time and now that Galahad is with me I never want him to feel that again... _

 

It had only just gone dark when Cassandra finally looked up from her Grimoire, it seemed she'd been writing a lot longer than she had believed. It was Jenkins that had pulled her attention from writing, he strode into the parlour, past her desk and went straight to the window that looked out towards the woods. Cassandra's eyebrow raised when he crouched down and stared through the window, the redhead was about to ask what he was doing when Jenkins suddenly rose to his feet and left the powder blue parlour. All very odd but Cassandra decided to ignore it. She went back to her Grimoire.

 

_Speaking of Galahad, he just walked into my parlour, crouched and stared out a window, then left. I have no idea why but I get the feeling it will just be one of the strange things my familiar will do during my life with us bound together._

 

Once again Cassandra was pulled from her Grimoire as Jenkins walked straight back into the parlour opened the window and crouched down again. This time she had to ask.

“Jenkins, what _are_ you doing?”

He rose to his full height. “Sorry, Mistress. I need to get to the woods and the window is the quickest and shortest route there.”

Cassandra's brow furrowed. “Why do you want to go to the woods?”

There was a pause where Jenkins tried to find the right words to explain.

“I don't want to go to the woods, it is a _need._ ”

“A compulsion?” She asked cautiously.

“No.” Another pause, Jenkins took a deep breath. “Imagine if someone suddenly cut off all your hair, every single lock of that bold red just gone. You don't actually _need_ it to to live, you're not going to die without it but it's part of you. It helps to make you, you.” 

Cassandra grinned. “So you miss your fuzzy ears and tail?”

Jenkins sighed at her teasing but didn't actually seem annoyed.

“Yes, my fuzzy ears.”

That made her laugh. “Go on then, enjoy yourself.”

All thoughts of escaping to the woods seemed to leave him then as another thought took over.

“I can stay if you would prefer, Mistress.”

Cassandra shook her head. “No, it's fine. I'm sure our bond will tell you if anything happens and I don't want to take who you are from you. Go.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

With that his clothes started to come off and Cassandra looked away quickly, it wasn't exactly like he was flaunting the fact he was undressing but the eighteen year old found herself hyper-aware of it. All she had to do was look back down to her Grimoire and she wouldn't have been able to see him even in her peripheral vision. Suddenly there was a faint white glow that made her look up, his skin radiated light almost like the moon and then it was almost as though he turned to water. His body fell in one smooth motion, his face elongated, his hands and feet turned to paws and fur grew rapidly. Before her was that majestic and magnificent wolf she'd woken up to. He glanced up at her and Galahad's head tilted just a little and the redhead couldn't help but lean over and tickle his pointed white ears; _they really are fuzzy._

“Have fun.”

He barked in answer then backed up and charged towards the window, at the last second he leapt up through the window and raced off towards the woods. Cassandra sat there for a few moments, it was strange without him there, like some part of her was just suddenly gone but at the same time he was right there with her; she could practically feel the warmth he radiated snake around her. Even without being present he managed to wrap her in safety.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled, had it really been that long since breakfast? The noise was a gurgle and very unladylike, so much so she was actually grateful Jenkins wasn't there to hear it. Carefully she closed the Grimoire and clipped the little brass locked shut before she locked it and then stood, she quickly glanced out the window to see a white tail vanish into the mass of trees; that made her grin. Her stomach grumbled again and she decided to obey its demand and go get something to eat, Cassandra decided to leave a plate of bread and cheese out for him; a simple meal but she wanted to make sure he'd eat something. Dinner and an early night sounded good.


	6. The Sly Fox And The Cunning Witch

At first Cassandra didn't quite know what had woken her from her restful slumber and then she heard it, small squeaks coming from the hall by the stairs; footsteps. She could practically map them down the stairs and into her father's study.  _ That has to be Jenkins,  _ she thought to herself but her mind didn't sound that convinced, she almost never heard her familiar move about the house though, he was utterly silent just like a wolf hunting its prey. Cautiously she clambered out of bed in the darkness and went slowly downstairs in nothing but her off white nightdress _. It's Galahad, it has  to be Galahad.  _ The words were repeated almost like a mantra to calm the sense of fear in the back of her mind. The redhead made her way past the parlour door and down towards the kitchen only to turn off into her father's study. Nothing. No one was there and nothing was out of place but Cassandra had grown up in that house, she knew every single sound it made, she'd heard someone moving around in there; she had! It would have been impossible for someone to sneak past her, the hall to the kitchen and her father's study was long and narrow, they'd have had to walk straight past her, she knew they'd not gone out the study window because it squeaked something awful, like a drowning cat.

“Maybe I imagined it?” She still didn't sound very convinced.

She sighed, maybe it had just been the house settling, maybe her father's death and all the secrets that had come with it had made her paranoid. Either way it was too early in the morning for such questions to possibly find answers; _or is it still night?_ Yet another question Cassandra didn't know the answer to. Slowly she turned and shut her father's study behind her then made her way back to the stairs, just as she went to pass the parlour door she slammed into a solid white mass. She blinked rapidly to see Jenkins in just his black pants and white shirt; it was loose and untucked. His hair had gotten a little messy from being in the woods but she couldn't deny the casual look suited him, made him appear closer to forty than the sixty-five to seventy she'd predicted, not that he actually appeared his age of course.

“Mistress?” There was a slight concern to his voice and Cassandra found herself grateful for his care.

“Were you just in my father's study?” It wasn't an accusation but she needed to know.

“No, Mistress. I was in the woods when I felt your fear so I came back. Are you alright?”

“I heard footsteps.” Said Cassandra as she glanced back down the hallway.

“Could it have been your imagination or maybe the house settling?” The witch was thankful he didn't just tell her to stop being silly and dismiss the whole thing. “Let's put you back to bed and I'll search the whole house for you.” 

“No it's alright, you're probably right and it's just the house. I haven't had too much sleep recently either.” She flashed him a smile lit up by the moonlight from the parlour window.

“Then you really must rest.”

Galahad linked their arms like the perfect gentleman he was and guided the redhead back up the dark wooden stairs and into her bedroom at the back of the house. He easily settled her down in the reasonably sized bed and tucked her in as though she were something precious. To Cassandra the room was pitch black but Jenkins could see like the sun was high in the sky, a handy attribute from his wolf side. Jenkins bid her a goodnight and turned to leave but she grabbed hold of his sleeve; he turned back.

“Where are you going?” She asked quietly.

“To sleep downstairs, Mistress.” He answered as through it were obvious.

“There isn't anywhere to sleep downstairs.” Well, there were two armchairs by the fireplace in her father's study but that was about it, certainly there wasn't anything comfortable. “Would you stay with me? You don't have to.” She added the last bit hurriedly.

“If that's what you want, Mistress.”

He didn't seem annoyed by the request but nor did Jenkins seem pleased; Cassandra's familiar kept everything very close to his chest. She shuffled across towards the wall that her bed was pressed up against to make room for the six-foot-five familiar to slip in beside her. The redhead quickly settled her cheek against his chest.  He smelt of the forest, fresh leaves and soil, Cassandra couldn't get enough of that calming scent, all that safety Galahad made her feel came flooding back and forced out the tension.

“How were the woods?”

The witch snuggled closer into his chest, a hand rested in his left pectoral, for a man his age he was still strong and well built; not massively muscular but certainly powerful. 

“Refreshing.” When she thought about it Jenkins actually sounded less tense than when she'd seen him transform hours earlier. “I met another Original, she seems pleasant enough.”

“No fighting?” From the way he'd described it Cassandra had thought that Originals attached one another on sight but maybe not.

“No, Mistress, no fighting.” He breathed out a soft laugh and then anticipated her next question. “She's a hawk, a Swainson's Hawk by the looks of her.”

“You're so warm.”

Cassandra didn't know if she was going too far but she just couldn't help cuddling even closer to Jenkins, her stomach was pressed firmly to his hip and flank, her knees against his thigh. 

“Originals run hotter than most species-” He sounded as though he was going to say more but Cassandra's yawn cut him off. “Go to sleep, Mistress.”

“Cassandra.” She told him sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“You can call me Cassandra. We're friends right?” The white wolf nodded. “Then call me Cassandra not Mistress. You're my friend not my slave or pet.” Her eyes were closed now and sleep would soon take her. 

“Very well... Cassandra.”

The way he said her name was heavenly, deep and powerful but also soft and gentle, it made Cassandra practically hum with happiness. Something surged inside her petite body, something she didn't have a name for.

Jenkins lay there with an arm around his witch keeping her close and protected, just when he thought she'd finally slipped off into the dreamland and he was going to let himself travel there to she spoke again, words quiet and muffled by sleep. 

“Thank you for being my familiar.”

No one had ever thanked him for that before, Jenkins didn't really get any choice in who he was sent to, just the luck of a cosmic lottery. He'd had some stupid masters, kind ones and even a few dumb ones but no one quite like Cassandra Cillian. 

With a smile he replied.

“I wouldn't want to be anyone else's.” 

 

~X~

 

Morgan strutted into her secret workroom deep beneath her home, the fire roared to life the second she entered and she wasted no time pulling the toad form it's glass container. She pulled up her dress revealing her devil's mark, happily the toad latched on and started to suckle at her inner thigh. She was annoyed that was plain to see, deep lines set in her forehead and lips pressed into a thin line. 

“She's befriended the familiar.” Morgan told the toad which wasn't actually intentional, it was more she'd said it and the Petty Familiar was the only thing there to hear it. “Let's it wander as it pleases like it were a person.” She paused a moment. “When I was in her house I could sense it, male and powerful, more so than any other I've come across. He might be just what I need, but at the same time there's something eerily familiar about his energy.” 

Morgan found herself puzzled, she'd sensed his energy almost like a supernatural footprint the familiar left behind, she knew that energy but just couldn't place him. She'd not wanted to risk running into the familiar, she was a Soulless Witch and it certainly wouldn't have boded well for her to come across him without knowing which animal he was. The stupid Puritans of Salem would have thought it was the size of the animal that made them strong but that wasn't true, witches knew better, their true strength came from how closely they associated with their animal and how strong they had bonded to their witch. From his energy she suspected him to be a tiger, a bear or maybe a wolf, some kind of large, four-legged and fur covered predator, he had too much presence to be anything smaller but was also well hidden which made her think a tiger or wolf was more likely than a bear. His bond to the young witch was also much stronger than Morgan had anticipated it to be when she'd sent Cassandra to get a familiar. _That girl has taken to him much too well,_ and that would make things extremely difficult for Morgan and her plan.

Suddenly she ripped the toad from her thigh and tossed it back into the glass box and then went over to one of her many bookshelves and pushed it open to reveal a long corridor made of dark grey stone and lined with cells between each attached proudly to the wall was a sconce proudly lighting the bars. Inside them were animals circling angrily, a snow leopard growled as she walked past, a pigeon hung in a birdcage so small it couldn't move a monkey was held in place by a heavy chain around it's neck and hands. Each Original tortured and in pain but Morgan didn't care. At the very end was a fox that met her eyes, this one wasn't afraid of her... not yet. 

With a simple wave of her hand the fox became a man again, fur gave way to dark skin and paws changed to hands until Nathaniel was crouched naked on the floor; still his eyes met Morgan's.

“What have you done with Cassie!?” Demanded the tall black man as he surged towards the bars, Morgan stood there unphased.

Nathaniel had known Cassandra since the day she was born, he loved her, always would. Robert had been so proud when he'd told Nathaniel he was to be a father, so proud that he'd even felt it through their bond. Cassandra's mother, Elizabeth, had never liked Nathaniel, just seen him as a slave but Robert had loved the man like a brother, they'd been bonded since Robert was ten after all. Nathaniel had watched Cassandra grow and develop, he'd been treated like an uncle and he'd have happily given his life for the redhead; had he not been immortal of course. The fox didn't know what Morgan had planned for Cassandra but he needed to keep her safe, Robert was gone but Cassandra wasn't. 

“Nothing... yet.” There was a glint in Morgan's eyes that Nathaniel didn't like the look of. “Our dear Cassandra is happy and safe, she's even become rather close to her familiar. Unusual considering

how little time they have known one another.”

Surprisingly Nathaniel laughed, a deep chortle Morgan hadn't been expecting; she raised an eyebrow. 

“Cassie is protected.” He seemed to find some kind of relief in that. 

“What?” The Soulless witch deadpanned. “Like you protected Robert Cillian? Foxes are suppose to be sly and cunning but I saw your attack coming a mile off. Now your master is dead and you are in a cage beside the other failures I've collected. And soon-” She turned to face the empty cage opposite Nathaniel's. “- this one will be home to Cassandra's new caretaker.” 

“Why are you doing this?!” Nathaniel grabbed the bars and actually frightened Morgan into turning around but she'd never admit to that. “You've murdered your own kind and imprisoned their familiars rather than letting us return to the void to aid another witch. Why?” 

Morgan growled. “ _My kind_? The True Witches do nothing but look down on Soulless! You familiars do the same, you call them Petty like they're beneath you, like they mean nothing.”

Nathaniel shook his head softly side to side and looked at her with honesty.

“We don't call them 'Petty Familiars' because they're less than us, we call them 'Petty' because they mean nothing to their witches, nothing to you. Originals are more powerful, yes, but we mean more to our masters than being a living ingredient.”

“And yet every single one of you has failed that master. They're all dead because the Originals weren't good enough. Don't worry though, soon you will all be dead and free to seem them again.” 

With that she turned to leave but paused when Nathaniel spoke again.

“We're immortal, we can't die.”

Morgan waved her hand forcing the tall black man back into his fox form.

 

“Not for long.”


	7. You Are Not Alone

 

A week and a half went by and Cassandra found herself confused. Morgan had told her that she wasn't needed in order for the young witch to learn her craft, apparently she'd sensed Cassandra's connection to her familiar and knew that if she interfered any more she'd actually hinder Cassandra's progress. The redhead hardly understood any of that but Morgan was the experienced one surly knew what she was doing, Cassandra also couldn't deny that Jenkins had helped her to do little things like making his clothing, boiling a kettle without the aid of a fire, just little things. What Cassandra didn't know was that every single words was a lie – well, maybe not every word. Cassandra could learn from her familiar – but she couldn't risk him knowing there was a Soulless Witch so close to his sweet redhead, the familiar would go on high alert, Morgan hated to admit it but she wouldn't be able to stand up to a familiar of his magnitude without the element of surprise; and she'd not even seen him yet. 

Even though Cassandra thought it all very strange she didn't question the older woman and, rather selfishly, she wanted it to be just her and Jenkins, it felt right for the journey of witchcraft to be just them; _maybe it's out bond?_ Galahad had become less caretaker and protector and more of a friend. Theophil had even started to leave her alone with was a mighty boon.

It was incredibly early in the morning, the Puritans would say ungodly, when a desperate series of knocks pounded on the front door, the harsh sound startled Cassandra and woke her quickly. The banging continued and she quickly hopped out of bed, on her way to the stairs she saw Jenkins appear in his wolf form from her father's bedroom – Jenkins' bedroom, that was still taking some getting used to – she jogged to the front door and pulled it open. Before her were three workers, two blonde men holding up a younger dark-haired one, the younger boy was covered in blood and crying out in agony. 

“Get the surgeon!” Said Arthur – the taller of the two blonde men – frantically.

Cassandra didn't understand, her father was dead, there was no doctor in Salem anymore. She'd been trained by him though, maybe she could help Dancell. Quickly she ushered the them in, straight down the corridor and past the parlour into her father's surgery. Robert had built it along with the house many years ago when he'd first come to Salem but since his death it had been closed, dust had just started to gather on the large table they lay Dancell down on. 

“Please, Miss Cillian.” Began the other blonde, Samuel. “Run and get Doctor Jenkins!” 

_Doctor Jenkins? What?_ Then it hit her, over a week ago she'd told Theophil Galahad had trained with her father as a way of explaining his presence, somehow that had  filtered down to her familiar being a doctor. Suddenly the man himself appeared in his black pants and untucked white shirt, she could have sworn she saw the last of his fur receding around his fingers and claws turning into fingernails again.

“Miss Cillian, what is going on?” He asked in that deep voice, she'd gotten so used to him calling her Cassandra that 'Miss Cillian' sounded foreign. The screaming continued.

“Dancell has been badly injured, there's a lot of blood.”

“Please, doctor, hurry up!” Cried Arthur. Jenkins raised an eyebrow, _doctor?_

“What happened?”

Without warning Jenkins was shifting the blonde men out the way and ripping open Dancell's bloodied pant leg to get a look at the wound. Cassandra had no idea how he seemed to know what he was doing.

“Dancell and us were looking for trees to cut to repair the docks, he slipped and fell, rocks went down with him and smashed his leg.” Explained Samuel with a look of horror.

Blood pooled from Dancell's leg, if he lost much more he'd have absolutely no chance of survival, Jenkins needed to stop the bleeding.

“Ca- Miss Cillian, I need-” She cut him off. 

“My father's medical kit and a bowl of hot water.”

In seconds the redhead had pulled her father's kit from a cupboard on the other side of the room and tossed it to her familiar before racing off to get the water. When she returned Jenkins was up to his elbows in blood and had a hand inside Dancell's leg; Arthur and Samuel looked ready to faint. Crimson dripped from the table onto his leather boots but it was no longer gushing like it had been when they'd brought him to them. She set the bowl down.

“Miss Cillian, I need you to cut this for me.” 

Arthur and Samuel seemed surprised that he'd asked her – the woman – for help but they said nothing and instead looked on praying their friend didn't bleed to death. Quickly Cassandra moved to cut the thread Jenkins was using to sew, when she snipped she saw a tiny glow of white-grey light inside Dancell's leg where Jenkins had his fingers over the artery. She could smell the magic, like snow that brief moment before a thunder storm.  The witch and her familiar shared a glance, a look of knowing. Cassandra certainly wasn't going to say anything though. Jenkins was saving a young man's life, Cassandra had no idea how Salem believed every witch and every familiar to be evil, Galahad in that moment was a hero. 

An hour later and Dancell had been moved to his home to rest under the watchful eye of his mother and Jenkins was on his knees scrubbing blood from the floor. The only reason Cassandra – who'd dressed since then – wasn't helping him was because he'd refused. When he was just about done she brought him a nice hot cup of tea.

“You saved Dancell's life today.” She smiled.

“Without my magic he would have died, the best doctor in the world wouldn't have been able to do a thing to save him.” Galahad stood and dried his hands of blood then took the cup from Cassandra and had an indulgently long sip. “His leg is broken and had severed the artery. His leg is still broken and will need to heal but the tear is healed.” 

“Salem will never know I'm a witch and you're a familiar.” She told him assuredly.

“I didn't even know I was a doctor until an hour ago.” He flashed her a faint grin.

“Neither did I,” he took another sip of tea. “but I told Theophil you trained with my father, remember? Everyone he told would have just assumed you were a doctor, at least it gives you a legitimate reason to be here. How did you know what to do anyway?” 

There was a pause.

“I've been alive a very long time, Cassandra, served masters who went into battle. I'm no doctor by any means but I have a pretty decent knowledge of anatomy and the magic helps.” She could see him start to think about his past, he always looked to the floor and swallowed hard when he did, she knew he was about to change the subject. “You look very nice, Mistress.”

“Thank you.” She smiled up at him. “It's Sunday, we have to go to church.”

“No, thank you.” He replied quickly as he set his empty tea cup down. “There's so much more to the world than God, he didn't build everything and he's not controlling everyone's life.”

Cassandra  sighed. “I don't want to go either but you haven't been once in all the time you've been here and we don't want people to start talking, Salem tends to get a little accusation-y around people who don't go to church. Anyway, Reverend Carson's sermons are quite pleasant.” 

Jenkins let out a long breath and just looked at Cassandra.

“If it's that important to you then we'll go. Let me go and change and I shall meet you by the front door.”

The redhead watched as he made his way upstairs, careful not to traipse blood through the house. Things had become rather domestic over the last week, almost as though he'd always been there with her and she didn't know if that was down to their bond or something else. Only when Galahad returned fully dressed and immaculate did she returned from her thoughts to the real world. There wasn't a single drop of blood on him except a tiny little dot on his right cheek. Cassandra grinned and wiped it away for him, she'd never get over just how warm to the touch he was.

“You can just not listen if you really don't want to be there, just _look_ like you're paying attention.”

“I can manage that.”

He offered his arm to Cassandra and the two left the house for the church, people were congregating inside, they sat towards the back of the pews but not anti-socially so. The redhead spotted Theophil Hale up at the very front trying looking all powerful as usual. Reverend Carson stood with his wife, Eve, chatting about something Cassandra couldn't hear while everyone took their seats.

The sermon started and just as his Mistress had suggested Jenkins didn't listen to a single word, or at least not until twenty minutes in when he heard the name Cassandra had bestowed upon him come from Flynn Carson's lips.

“...Galahad Jenkins. Today he saved one of our owns life.” There was power in Flynn's voice, this man could change things if he really wanted to. “Before most of you were even out of your beds this man was working to save young Dancell WIlliams' life with the help of Miss Cillian. His skill and a little something extra are the only reason that boy is still alive. A little something called the Will of God.”

From the tone of his voice and the way his eyes had men Jenkins' Cassandra knew there was more to _a little something extra_ but she didn't voice her suspicions at that moment.

“Our newest resident deserves not only an open welcome to our little Salem but a hero's welcome...”

Flynn moved on after that and Jenkins went back to not listening. It was rude, he knew that but he was over fifteen-hundred years old and in that time he'd had more than enough 'my religion is better than yours' and killings in the name of whoever the god of the week was. He was, however, surprised by Flynn's comments, but from the look he'd shared with Eve, or Missus Carson as Salem knew her, Jenkins knew she'd had something to do with it.

Cassandra  managed to hold her tongue about the whole thing until Reverend Carson had finished and everyone started to file out of the building. There was a look of shock on his face when she grabbed Jenkins and tugged him off to the side of the room behind all the pews. 

“What was that?” She asked quickly but in a hushed tone so as not to draw the attention of the few remaining people. 

Jenkins raised an eyebrow, _that's becoming an all to common occurrence,_ muttered her mind.

“I'm afraid I don't understand the question.”

“You and Eve, the _look_.”

The stunning redhead realised that sounded childish and jealous but she'd already asked by then and it was too late to take it back, also she wanted an answer. Galahad paused only for a moment before a look of realisation pulled itself onto his aged features. 

“I apologise, Mistress, I forgot to tell you-”

“Tell me what?” She asked cautiously and tried to stay on the right side of asking rather than falling into demanding. 

The familiar paused to look around for a second then leaned in so as only Cassandra could hear what he had to say.

“She's the hawk.”

Cassandra remembered then, he'd seen a hawk the first time he'd gone out into the woods and probably a few other times as well. She'd never asked who the hawk was, the thought hadn't even occurred to her but Eve Carson was the last person she'd have thought of.

“But she's married to Reverend Carson, that would mean-”

“That Flynn is my witch, yes.” Cassandra jumped and turned around to see Eve and Flynn stood there with soft smiles. 

Flynn could see the shock in the redhead's eyes and quickly tried to rid her of it. 

“It's alright, Cassandra, I'm a True Witch as well.” A pause. “Not a very good one though, I think too fast, too many thoughts going on at once and for magic you need to be able to focus on a single thing at a time. I like to solve problems and puzzles with my head.”

“Can't get enough books on the subject though, he knows just about everything about everything.” Grinned the blonde.

“We didn't know how to approached you after Robert died.” Said Flynn sadly. “I know he never told you and we didn't know if it would be better to let you remain oblivious to your power.” 

“Thank you, but my father sent me a letter after he died that told me everything. Well, cryptically told me everything.”

“Cryptic, that was Robert all over.” Eve had this mother hen sense to her and Cassandra couldn't help but wonder if all familiar radiated such a sense of safety.

“We don't wish to interfere, Cassandra, don't want to intrude. You have your familiar now, Jenkins can help you but you can come to me and Eve if you ever need to.” There was a glint in his eyes, something caring.

“Thank you, Reverend.”

“Flynn. True Witches don't bother with human titles save for husband and wife, but they're a privilege.” Flynn flashed a smile at Eve which was lovingly returned. The Reverend's attention turned to Jenkins. “Eve tells me you are a wolf, that must be quite a sight to behold.” 

“It is just part of who I am, just as the hawk is part of your wife.”

“He's always been fascinated by familiars and their change,” began Eve pleasantly. “why those specific animals? What does it feel like to transform?”

Cassandra felt a sense of relief at the ability to talk freely with others, her whole body relaxed and started to find some tranquillity... then Theophil Hale appeared and it all got washed away. She sighed and knew Jenkins could feel her annoyance through their bond.

“Miss Cillian, might I borrow you a moment?”

The Magistrate asked polity but Cassandra knew all he wanted was to leer at her, still she could hardly say no. Reluctantly she nodded and stepped towards him. Galahad, Flynn and Eve pretended not to listen to every single word Theophil said. 

“I know you've been somewhat shut-in since your father's death-” That was utter nonsense, she went out every single day and often chit-chatted with people. “-and you've had to open your home to Doctor Jenkins. So I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner this evening?”

The Magistrate's grin was too wide and showed off his jagged yellowed teeth, his nose was crooked from having been broken decades ago, to be honest he looked like a rabid dog. 

The redhead's instant reaction was to say no and run back to Jenkins where she was safe but Cassandra knew she couldn't. She was eighteen years old, a woman not a child, and couldn't go charging to her familiar every time she got even a little bit scared or uncomfortable. He was her caretaker not her babysitter. The witch searched for something, anything, to tell him.

“Em, that would be lovely, Magistrate Hale, but-” Thankfully the blonde familiar jumped to her rescue.

“My husband and I have just invited Miss Cillian and Doctor Jenkins to dinner this evening, I'm sorry Magistrate.” There was a hardly there pause and then Flynn jumped in. 

“You're more than welcome to join us Magistrate.”

Theophil's annoyance and disgruntlement was fairly obvious but he tried to hide it under a blanket of pleasantries. 

“No, no. You enjoy your meal.” He flashed the teenager another grin that had her subconsciously leaning back into Jenkins' strong chest. “Maybe another time, Miss Cillian.” 

“Yes.”

 _No! Why can't you get the message? My father has said no since I was fourteen, how hard is it to understand?_ Of course no one could actually say that to Salem's Magistrate, not unless they wanted to find out just how much legal power he had.

The two witches and their familiars watched as Magistrate Hale left the church to do who knows what. The very second he was out of sight a sense of calm fell over the church.

“How long has he been trying to coax you into marrying him now, four, five years?” Asked Flynn as he stared off in the direction Theophil had left in. 

“About that, yes.” The younger witch replied. “I thought he had finally decided to leave me alone, he usually avoids me when Galahad is around.”

Jenkins couldn't help but take a moment to wonder if that was the real reason she'd all but demanded he go to church with her.

“You should actually come to dinner tonight.” Said Eve. “Both of you. It would be good for you to spend some time with like minded people. People who understand. Eight o'clock.” 

“That would be wonderful, thank you. Cassandra, shall we?”

Jenkins held out his arm for the redhead to take which she did quickly, Cassandra took every opportunity she could to latch onto her familiar; he grounded her. They bid Flynn and Eve good-day and headed off home.

 

~X~

 

Theophil stormed across the main square, he'd made it about half way past the gallows when the widow Missus Le Fay appeared in front of him, she had a habit of jumping out of nowhere and it scared him, though he'd never admit to that. That unnerving grin coated her features as it always did.

“Magistrate Hale.” She greeted.

“Missus Le Fay.” He said curtly. “I didn't see you during Reverend Carson's sermon.”

“No, unfortunately I have not been too well the last day or so. I've only just managed to pull myself from bed, though I pray to our Lord to forgive my lack of presence today.” Morgan was a skilled liar but even she could quite make that sentence sound truthful. 

“As you should.”

“You look awfully downtrodden today, Magistrate Hale, has something happened?”

“No, of course not. Just a turned down dinner invitation is all.” Huffed the human.

“Oh, well, maybe the young lady will reconsider once Mister Jenkins is gone.” Morgan told him nonchalantly as she brushed a non-existent crease from her long dress.

Theophil's brow furrowed. “How did you-” 

“Everyone in Salem knows of your desire to marry Miss Cillian.” She announced with ease. “Her father is gone but now Mister Jenkins is living with her. It is quite inappropriate of a young un-wed woman if you ask me. I dare say if the good doctor wasn't around she would already be Missus Hale and carrying your first child.” 

That was all Theophil really wanted, something pretty to fill full of his seed and force to obey him, and Cassandra was far more than 'pretty'. Married to him Cassandra would be nothing more than his broodmare fulfilling a woman's one purpose. 

“Alas,” Morgan continued. “Mister Jenkins is here in Salem and shows no sign of leaving. It's good we have a doctor again though. Good day Magistrate Hale.”

With that Morgan was gone, leaving Theophil stood there in a mix of confusion and frustration. The Magistrate might not have had any idea what Morgan was doing but she certainly did, everything was about misdirection.


	8. The Plague

 

Darkness had long since pushed the sun from the sky leaving the silvery moon as king, most were tucked up in their beds but not the residents of Knocker's Hole and not Magistrate Theophil Hale. Several people stood with flaming torches in a large circle of onlookers when Hale approached, in the middle he found the dead body of a young girl no older than twelve. Blood stained the poor girl's face where it had dripped from her nose, eyes and ears, her mouth lay open as though silently screaming. The Magistrate nearly threw up just at the sight of her; the horror.

“What happened here?” He demanded of Christopher – the Night Watchman or sheriff as many refered to him, who'd called Theophil out of bed so bloody late – as he crouched down to peer at the corpse. 

“We don' know, Sir.” Came his quick reply. “I'll send fo' Doctor Jenkins.”

“No!” Yelled the Magistrate which drew everyone's attention and he quickly forced himself to calm his tone. “ No, we don't wish to disturb the good doctor at such an ungodly hour.” He rose to his feet. “She'll still be dead in the morning.” He paused glancing around the hovel known as Knocker's Hole. “Put her in the Marsden warehouse, they're sailing everything to the Carolinas so it will be empty. I'll deal with any issue they have when Maxwell Marsden returns.” 

With a nod Christopher and his younger brother John started to move the dead girl  the twenty-five or so feet to the Marsden warehouse. Theophil made quick work of shooing everyone back into their homes, he'd truly got no idea what had caused such a horrid death for that young child but he hoped it wasn't contagious.  _Maybe that annoying bastard , Jenkins, will catch it and die. Less issues for me to get that pretty little cunt for my own._ Ever since he'd saved Dancell''s life two weeks ago and Reverend Carson had announced it before the whole town, all the people of Salem had done was sing the white-haired man's praise. In fact, other than himself and possibly Missus Le Fay only Salem's cats seemed to dislike him.  The man could do just about anything almost like Robert Cillian had,  Theophil had hated him too;  the day he'd heard Robert Cillian had died was one of the best of his life. 

Magistrate Hale had just been about to return home when John called from an  alleyway that he'd found another one, _oh this isn't a good sign._

 

~X~

 

Jenkins and Cassandra slowly made their way towards Knocker's Hole, the familiar carried a reasonably sized but heavy black bag, Cassandra had hardly been able to carry it to the front door but Galahad didn't seem to have any problem.

“Are you sure you want me here for this? People will think it strange that you've asked me to help, I'm a woman remember?” Oh Jenkins couldn't forget.

“You're a trained midwife and the daughter of a doctor, of course I want you with me. I may have medical experience but I wasn't shown by anyone, you might see something I miss. Also, you're the reason I'm Salem's doctor in the first place.”

He had her there, she had been the cause. However, in her defence, Jenkins had taken to the new occupation with a muted sense of glee, Cassandra was pretty sure that secretly he liked it.

They'd been woken reasonably early by a man named Christopher Kent, who had told them off the horrific deaths, Cassandra had been horrified but her white wolf had hardly battered an eye, then again, she supposed he'd grown used to death if the few hints he'd given about her past were anything to go by. When they entered Marsden warehouse there were more than the two bodies they'd been told about, four in total. Christopher stood by his brother John, in the middle of the room both wore sorrowful looks. 

“Doctor Jenkins, you need ta find out what 'appened to 'em.” Said John as he covered a young man up with a sheet. “We've hidden these other two from everyone else. Would o' been panic otherwise.” 

“Should Miss Cillian really be 'ere, Doctor?” Asked Christopher. 

Jenkins ignored Christopher and instead crouched down to the first body that had been found, a twelve-year-old he'd been told was named Anne. This little girl had no one to mourn her, just a street urchin that not a single person cared about... and that knowledge broke Cassandra's heart. 

“John, Christopher, I need you to make sure no one else comes in here and if you find any other bodies bring them straight here.”

“O' course, Doctor.” Replied Christopher before darting out the building, he'd seen all he could take.

“Have they all been found in Knocker's Hole, John?”

“Yeah, they 'ave.”

Jenkins nodded to himself as the other man left. For a time Cassandra just stood there in dead silence, she'd never seen so many deceased people and had never wished to; Galahad remained unphased. In that quietude though she started to notice something, a tingling resonating from the dead in soft waves, it was almost like the waves of safety that came from Jenkins but it certainly wasn't safety she felt, this was uncomfortable and harsh. 

“What is that?” Her dazzling blue eyes flashed around the warehouse like she'd actually find the cause.

 

“I feel it too, Mistress.”

Cassandra had noticed that about her familiar, when he grew protective of her – well, even more protective than usual – he'd slip out of using her name and back to _Mistress_ almost as though he'd forgotten she had a first name.

“It's... it's suffocating.”

“It's magic.” He informed. “This is the work of a Soulless.” Jenkins rose to his feet and placed both his large hands on her shoulders, his heat grounded her. “You are alright, Mistress.”

She couldn't help but lean into him, her cheek against his strong chest, not exactly a hug but more than just leaning against him.

“These people have been cursed, why would anyone do that? What could there possibly be to gain from killing a child?” 

“I told you, Cassandra, the Soulless plunge into evil very quickly. They will kill just because they can. Also, I don't believe these people have been cursed.”

“What then? I can feel a curse, Jenkins.” Her blue orbs met his green-hazel ones.

“You are right, individually these people's deaths have no purpose but collectively it would cause a panic. I think they've come into contact with something that's been cursed rather than them themselves.”

“You're saying this is some kind of magical plague caused by a Soulless Witch?” Jenkins nodded. “Then there's nothing our medical skills can do to help Salem.” 

“Do not despair, Mistress. Fortunately I am immortal and witches tend to have a resistance to plague curses.”

 

“That is hardly a bright side, Galahad.”

“I know but it means we won't get sick, means we'll have a better chance at solving this. I've not sensed any Soulless in the area, usually I pick them up straight away but so far I haven't, considering Salem's size the fact I've been here over month, I would have known about them by now, unless-” He cut himself off, seemingly turning to a mental conversation. 

“Unless?” She prompted.

“Unless they're aware of me and purposely hid themselves but why would anyone bother? As long as they stay far away from you I'm no threat to them.”

Cassandra smiled. “My brave knight in furry armour.”

~X~

 

Three days later and the death count has risen to twelve, so far they'd all been confined to Knocker's Hole but the people of Salem had started to fear it would spread out to the rest of the town. Finally a meeting of the Selectmen had been called, all ten of them had gathered around a large ornate table. These men were the richest and most powerful in all of Salem, they were the ones that ran the town, the ones that were set in their ways and thought everyone else should think the same as them. If they'd known Jenkins asked Cassandra's opinion on a regular basis they'd have laughed him out of the room, these men though women nothing more than pretty little things whose only purpose was to give birth. 

“... It has been three days and people are dropping like flies in Knocker's Hole! We have to do something.” Grumbled an old portly man.

“And what would you suggest, Mister Harris?” Said the youngest of the Selectmen at the far end of the table by the door; youngest only meant forty-nine. “Doctor Jenkins has only just started his examination of the bodies, we must give him time to figure out how to stop this sickness.”

“This sickness came on too quickly.” Began Theophil in a deep tone. “This is not natural, no plague just appears, people show symptoms and then die. The first bodies appeared in the space of a few hours and only now are we getting reports of symptoms. Does any of that sound natural to you?” There was a muttering as people agreed with the Magistrate. “There is only one logical answer for what is happening in Salem, a witch! A witch has caused this, doing the work of the devil and ending the lives of good, God fearing people. A witch whose only intent is to force us to suffer.” 

“Then we must summon a witch finder!” Announced Mister Shaw from beside Theophil. “And soon.” 

“We need the best though.”

“Mister Wells is correct,” Theophil rose to his feet and reached for his cane. “I'll send for Mister Jacob Stone post-haste.” 

That was it, a witch finder was what they needed. With the witch dead Salem would be free of any curse and another of the devil's servants would hang from the gallows. The Magistrate grinned just thinking about it. 


	9. The Witch Finder And His Unwitting Assistant

 

 

High noon saw Jacob Stone's arrival in Salem, his horse had rode long and hard to get there so quickly and was in much need of some rest. He dismounted his horse and tied her off so she didn't go wandering; he and Betsy had  done that little dance more times than Jacob cared to remember. _Dastardly mare,_ he could have sword the sandy colored horse did it just to annoy him. Almost the instant he'd dismounted a man with yellowed teeth and a cane topped with a silver raven appeared by his side, Jacob's first instinct had been to punch him but then he'd probably not have gotten paid.

“Good day.” Greeted the slightly taller stranger. “I assume you are Mister Jacob Stone, the witch hunter.” 

“I am yes, and I prefer witch finder to hunter, it sounds less like I enjoy killing. You are?” 

“Theophil Hale, the Magistrate of Salem and the one who wrote and invited you here. A witch has taken over Knocker's Hole and released some kind of devil plague. People are dying left and right, our doctor is all but useless and I'm afraid that if this goes on much longer Salem will be a ghost town. We already have one woman in custody beneath the gallows, she lived between two of the victims, we await your judgement of course but we are prepared for her to swing.” 

“No one is being put to death until  _I_ say so, is that clear, Mister Hale? You asked me to find a witch not to let Salem's paranoia lead to executing everyone in sight.” 

Theophil ground his teeth together but nodded in acquiescence. 

“Of course. Shall we get you settled at the boarding house, Mister Stone?” The Magistrate gestured off towards a large three-story building made of dark planks with a deep red door. 

“No. I want to see this so-called witch.” 

Stone marched off towards the gallows without waiting for Theophil to utter another word, frankly he didn't care if the Magistrate even followed him. His long black leather jacket swished as he walked drawing some none too subtle glances.  Jacob had seen gallows before of course but none that looked so regularly used, it made his skin crawl, but he ignored that fact in favour of making his way to the rusty iron cell beneath. There was indeed a young woman locked inside, auburn hair and dark grown eyes, pretty enough, she looked horrified and rightly so, her fellow townspeople wanted to kill her on the off chance she was a witch. Just outside stood a man, possibly still a teenager, dressed in ill-fitting clothes that bore more than one hole, his boots were wore dark leather and his hair spiked up randomly similar to how Jacob's had at that age. He handed the woman a cup of water through the bars which she drank quickly, clearly she'd not been fed since her arrest.  It only took one look for him to know she wasn't a witch. 

“Here is the witch, Mister Stone.” Announced Magistrate Hale for which he only relieved a look of _I wouldn't have guessed._

“She's not a witch, alright mate, she isn't!”

“Silence, boy!” Growled Theophil. 

“He may be young but he's right, this woman isn't a witch. You can't fake that level of fear, she's just a normal girl. Let her go.”

“Are you sure, Mister Stone? You don't wish to examine her for a devil's mark at least?”

Jacob spun around to stick Theophil with a glare. 

“I could but it would just cause more stress on this already terrified young woman. Let her go.”

Reluctantly Magistrate Hale nodded, his ego somewhat deflated, and snapped his fingers for the jailer to let woman go free. The cell door squeaked deafeningly but everyone ignored it in favour of the smile that erupted on her dirty face.

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” She turned to her friend.

“Go home, I'll get some food and be there soon.” He told her, pleased when she didn't fight him. With a _thanks mate_ he boy strode off towards the market; Jacob watched him.

“... Mister Stone?"

Jacob's mind snapped back to him, had he been staring?

“Sorry, what were you saying?” He tried to look apologetic but in all honesty didn't much like the Magistrate and he'd only known the man for five minutes.

“I said you should get settled, I'll take you to the boarding house.”

“Actually, Magistrate, I'd prefer to wander Salem myself first. Have a look around and get my bearings, I only have the one bag and you've already pointed out the boarding house. Thank you but I've really taken up too much of your time already.”

Again Jacob didn't wait for an answer, just walked away from Theophil and off towards the young man with dark hair and an accent  he wouldn't soon forget. He called out but Jacob found himself ignored, soon enough though Jacob slapped the boy on the back causing him to look up and finally acknowledge the witch finder. 

“What do you want, mate?”

 

“As you've probably guessed, I'm new. I was wondering if you'd show me around, you look like you know far more about Salem that people would suspect. I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Stone.”

“... Ezekiel Jones, and what if I do? Why should I show you around?”

Jacob sighed and turned to face Ezekiel which forced the younger man to ground to a halt. 

“I'll level with ya, Ezekiel. When the word witch starts to circle a town people get scared and start seeing them everywhere, after that the worst of the worst start to think  _hmm I could get rid of him forever_ and they make up stories about people they don't like to get them killed, others just want to cause chaos. I bet you know who creeps around at night, whose sleeping with who behind their husband's back, who the good people are and who those who just pretend to be good are.” 

“And what do I get out of it, mate?” Ezekiel folded his arms over his chest.

“From the looks of ya, I'd say you're a street kid, so is the other girl. What is she, ya sister?”

“Just a friend.”

“And how many other 'friends' do you take care of?” Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow but Ezekiel didn't answer. “You help me find the witch that brought this plague to Salem and I'll split the pay with you, deal?”

“Seriously? Surly you could find the witch on your own.” The thief looked at him with disbelief.

“I could yeah, but it would take far longer and this way I know that money would be doing some good. So I ask ya again, deal?”

“Yeah, mate, deal.”

Jacob held out his hand and Ezekiel shook it quickly. A thief with a good heart, the witch finder could make great use of that and those poor street kids needed that money. Ezekiel's clothing seemed to fit him – not well, but they did – and were made of a charcoal colored fabric that had frayed around the edges and lacked a few buttons, save for the color Ezekiel's outfit was in total contrast to Jacob's own long leather jacket and thick boots. 

“What do you want to know?” Asked Ezekiel.

“I'll toss my stuff in the boarding house and then would you take me to Knocker's Hole? Let me see anyone whose ill.”

“I can swing that, I know Knocker's Hole like the back of my hand. As for the sick people, I can introduce you to Doctor Jenkins and Miss Cillian if you want, they're trying to stop this thing. I've been moving things about for him over the last few days, he pays well and Miss Cillian cooks for us most days, she's a good person.” 

Ezekiel would have preferred to just steal but he couldn't deny that he'd come to respect Jenkins and Cassandra, the young redhead had befriended him rather quickly.

 

XXXX

 

Jacob's introduction to Miss Cillian and Doctor Jenkins had been interesting, he'd never met a doctor willing to let a woman be his assistant before and frankly it was refreshing. Jacob had always hated the gender divide the rich men seemed to insist upon. There had been something off about the pair but he couldn't quite put his finger on it; he'd figure it out though. 

Salem didn't seem to hospitable to strangers, he'd been flashed constant glances and seen them whispering. To Jacob, Salem seemed the sort of place they'd hang you for breathing, the sooner he got out of the town the better.

Nightfall saw Jacob and Ezekiel sat at the back table of Salem's tavern with a tankard each, the thief took swigs far faster than Jacob did.

“Slow down or I'll be carrying you home.”

“Nah, mate, I can hold my drink.” He set the half drunk ale down on the dark stained table then fixed the older man with a look of curiosity. “To say you're a witch hunter, you haven't done much, just chatted with the doctor and walked around town a bit.”

“I'm a witch finder not a witch hunter and I can't really go looking for witches until I know the town, and until I'd spoken to the doctor and his assistant there was nothing to say this is actually witchcraft. Doctor Jenkins seems to think it's natural.” 

Ezekiel chuckled and his eyes shone in jest. “Unless he's the witch.”

“No he isn't. He's not like any doctor or man I've ever met but he's not a witch.” Jacob took another sip of ale. “Tell me, Ezekiel, what is it with you and stealing? The Magistrate would have you branded for that, nice big T on your forehead.”

“It's skill not a crime. I just do it okay? Have you seen everyone in Knocker's Hole, half of them can't afford to buy food. I have a talent for taking things right under people's noses, so I use it to feed the kids.”

“I'm not judging you, Ezekiel, in fact I think you're rather noble.”

Ezekiel's dark eyes flashed up to meet Jacob's blue ones, they were questioning him silently, no one had ever seen the good in Ezekiel before, never called him noble. Ezekiel liked to pretend he was selfish but in truth he was lonely, he'd never had a real friend, never truly belonged, but the way Jacob Stone looked at him Ezekiel started to wonder if he had a shot at making one in the witch finder. 

The two of them said nothing after that, just sat in a pleasant quietude, there was a sense of peace for the witch finder and his unwitting assistant. Tomorrow would be another day and Ezekiel hoped there'd be something a little more witch-y to it. 


	10. Hot Spring Shenanigans

It was almost eleven at night when Cassandra walked into the parlour to find Jenkins sans his shirt and shoes, the window lay open and the moon shone bright down on his pale flesh; his silver chest hair was the only indication of his wolfish nature.

“Have fun.” She smiled when he turned to face her.

“What will you do this evening, Cassandra?” She liked the way Jenkins always sounded as though he actually _wanted_ to hear the answer unlike most men in Salem.

“I'm not really sure, maybe write in my Grimoire and then bed. Nothing important.” She paused for a moment. “What do you do when you're in the woods?”

“Explore, breathe in the nature. Sometimes I see Eve flying about." There was a pause. "Would you like to come with me? There's somewhere I think you'll like.”

“Oh, no, I don't want to intrude.” She gestured for him to go.

“You wouldn't be, you could never intrude, Mistress. Please come?”

He offered her his hand and for a moment Cassandra just looked at it. _Who am I kidding, of course I want to go._ The redhead grabbed her long black cloak then took  his proffered hand and he helped her to climb out of the window so they'd not be seen, she glanced at the tree line for a second but when she looked back the large wolf jumped high through the window and landed beside her. Jenkins nuzzled into her thigh and then padded off into the trees slow enough for Cassandra to follow but fast enough that they wouldn't risk getting caught. 

The sound of wind rustling through the trees was like a symphony to Cassandra, small insects chirped and bird cooed; there was something almost calming about it. Jenkins didn't stray too far, no more than five steps ahead of her even though she suspected he could have travelled a mile by the time she'd vanished from Salem's sights into the forest. Silvery moonlight shone down through the viridescent canopy as they got further in giving the woods a supernatural glow. 

She'd not gone into the woods since her father and Nathaniel had died, too many bad memories yet somehow just by asking Jenkins had got her there, she'd not even thought of her father already deep into the tall trees. The forest was a dangerous place but she had no doubt that her wolf would protect her.

It became quickly apparent he was guiding her somewhere, his fluffy tail wagged as he darted around moss covered trees... and then she lost sight of him. Jenkins was just gone. 

“Jenkins?” She called out as her eyes flashed around for him. “Jenkins, where are you?”

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her and Cassandra spun round just in time to see a large ball of white jump out at her, she screamed.

“Jenkins, don't do that!” She chastised, a hand over her racing heart, at least the familiar had the decency to look ashamed; unfortunately on a wolf it was more adorable that anything else.

Cassandra crouched down to tickle his ears, he'd not admit it but Jenkins adored it when she tickled his ears. The wolf shuffled closer and she quickly slung her arms around him, he smelt of fresh leaves again. A little over a month they'd known one another and Cassandra couldn't remember how she'd lived without him.

“Come on, you were taking me somewhere, I could tell. Show me, Jenkins.”

The wolf barked and returned to leading her but this time stayed beside her. They didn't have to walk too much further until they came to a cave opening – a sharp gash just big enough for the two of them to fit through – inside it was dark and cold, goosebumps coated her flesh but Galahad didn't even seem to notice.

“Where are we going?”

The white-grey wolf didn't answer just kept going until he reached the back of the cave; his tail wagged as he walked. Cassandra gasped.

“Jenkins, this is beautiful.”

Before her was a large pool that had heat radiating off it, a natural hot spring, part of the cave room had fallen in years or decades earlier allowing the moon to illuminate the back of the cave, it was a hidden paradise. Carefully she sat down by the water's edge, her dress and cloak bunched up around her waist and Jenkins quickly sat down beside her.

“How did you find this place? It's so pretty, no wonder you spend most nights in the wood rather than in your bed. Did you just stumble across it?” 

The redhead turned her head to the side to see Galahad, he looked back at her but said nothing, of course he said nothing he was a wolf and annoyingly their bond – no matter how strong – didn't extend to telepathy. An idea popped into her mind and she easily threw her cloak around his fury form. Watching him change between man and wolf never ceased to amaze her.

“Thank you, Cassandra. I did stumble upon this place, yes, I was, em, chasing a squirrel.” Cassandra burst out laughing at that, she had to put a hand over her mouth when she saw his unimpressed expression. “Out of everywhere I've found in the woods I think this is my favourite, I had hoped you would like it.”

“I do, very much. It's almost as though magic created it but I can't sense any. After what has been happening in Salem I think we deserve some peace in such a tranquil place. You always know just what I need, Galahad.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I'm going to get in, certainly beats having to boil water for a bath.” 

_'Get in'?_ Said Jenkins' mind quickly. _As in bathe in there? That would mean..._ His thoughts never got to finish because his green-hazel eyes quickly looked away as Cassandra's dress fell to the stony floor, a few seconds later her smallclothes followed and he heard the sound of displaced water. 

“Jenkins, this is fantastic, you should come in, the water is perfect.”

Cautiously he looked back at the pool to see the stunning redhead gliding through the water to a little ledge that looked made to sit on.

“You enjoy, Mistress, I'll stay here.”

“No, you have to. Come on, please? You found the cave you can't just sit on the sidelines.”

She had a point and Jenkins could sense through their bond that she actually did want him to join her, it was more than big enough for the both of them, he wouldn't have to get to close and risk becoming inappropriate. Reluctantly he let the cloak slip off his broad shoulders and stepped into the large pool. He couldn't deny Cassandra had been right, the water was just the right temperature and eased his muscles.

“Galahad, I can hardly even see you from over there, come sit with me. This ledge is huge.”

Knowing she'd not be satisfied until he gave in the familiar swam over to sit beside her; _keep a respectable distance, Jenkins._ Cassandra's red hair hung around her shoulders almost angelically, the tips were wet and stuck to the slope of her breasts, she truly was beautiful. 

Suddenly water sloshed and splashed him in the face, Cassandra giggled. 

“That's not funny.” He muttered with mock-annoyance as he wiped the water from his face only for a new wave to hit him, it was only then he realised she'd used magic rather than her hand. 

“Yeah it is.”

“I warn you not to begin a fight you cannot win, Mistress.” He raised an eyebrow, of course he'd hardly finished his sentence before water struck him again.

War it was. Jenkins usually kept himself very prim and proper but Cassandra always managed to bring out the fun-loving side of him, the playful rascal. The older man thrust his hands out and a wave about a foot high surged towards her, it crashed into the witch soaking whatever was left of her dry hair. 

“Told you I'd win.”

Cassandra laughed at him and swam to his side where she flicked her cupped her hands and lifted a small cup of the warm water up and let it drop over his head; the smile never left her face. Without warning she slipped her arms around his shoulders and cuddled into his neck.

“Thank you for this, Jenkins. It's so beautiful here.”

“You're very wel-” Her lips against his cut off the rest and Jenkins just floated there for a moment stunned.

“I'm so sorry, Jenkins. I-”

The wolf caught her mouth in a deep kiss, one hand slipped around the back of her neck to pull her close while the other sank into her wet red locks. She tasted of strawberries before he knew it he'd pushed her back against the rocks, without warning his mind snapped back and he leapt back as though he'd been burnt.

“I shouldn't have done that.”

“Yes you should.”

She clawed at his shoulders until his body was against her own, she arched into his touch when Jenkins let his hands rest on her hips. Her nipples brushed against his naked chest and he couldn't help the primal growl that escaped his lips. Cassandra saw his eyes darken with want it sent a shiver down her spine. His lips where at her neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking her as his. Jenkins gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, he could look at those eyes for the rest of time, so blue, so stunning, so awe inspiring. It was clear just how inexperienced Cassandra was when she kissed back, her lips parted and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and map every single inch as though he'd never again get the honour. Galahad's nails dug into her hips beneath the water's surface when she experimentally pushed her hips forwards, if he could have died she'd be the death of him. 

“Tell me to stop, tell me to stop and I will. We don't have to do this.” The logical and proper part of his brain forced him to say.

“Why would I want that?” She asked as their eyes met, her lips pink and plump from their kissing.

He sighed. “Because you're eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you and you could have any man you wanted.”

Cassandra smiled softly at that. “You're right, I could. I've never wanted anyone like I want you though, Jenkins. And it doesn't matter that I'm eighteen, if it were up to anyone else I'd have been married off years ago. I want you.” 

As if to prove her point Cassandra let the warm water carry her legs apart and pulled him closer, his wolf half howled as their lips met again. This kiss was softer, far more gentle and done without urge, her fingers sipped into his wet white hair, nails brushed against his scalp as gripped her thighs to push them further apart. 

“As long as you're sure.”

That was her Galahad, brave and noble, never wanting to force her into anything. She nodded.

“I am.”

There it was, express permission to touch her, to taste, lick and suck her. Jenkins' lips trailed down her neck as she leaned back against the dark rocks, his right hand trailed down her submerged lower half to her core. Cassandra gasped when a single finger entered her wet heat. Hormones surged through the redhead that quickly shut down her higher brain function and gave way to the rise of her animal self. A second finger slipped into her body as Jenkins pressed his mouth to her pink nipple, rosy bud raised in desperation for him. Each touch was like divine fire that Cassandra felt she wasn't worthy of, but as long as her wolf was willing to show her pleasure Cassandra would take it with glee. Three fingers had her letting out little whimpers that almost made Jenkins cum there and then. Galahad was the first to do this to her, the first to so much as kiss her, to give his darling witch pleasure; his ego surged. 

Cassandra couldn't speak or think, every memory she'd ever formed found itself getting washed away leaving only the fire between her legs that threatened to erupt at any second. The redhead had never imagined anything could feel this good, she'd guessed it felt that way for men, that was why they did it, why the whorehouse had always been so profitable, but she'd never imagined anything could feel like this. Moans and pants slipped from her lips without permission and they just seemed to spur him on, almost like her juices waltzed on his fingers while his teeth teased her nipple. Something built and built like a volcano ready to erupt, her hands gripped his hair tight just to mess up his perfectly placed white hair; her legs fell further open letting Jenkins' fingers ravage her. His grip on her thigh was tight and would certainly leave bruising but neither cared in that moment, Cassandra's lungs couldn't find enough air as the edge came into view. It was steep and slippery at the top, Cassandra knew she could fall so easily, but would that edge lead to death or bliss? The witch didn't have to wait long to find out, just as his lips found her neck again she came with his name on her lips. 

Jenkins watched as Cassandra's eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back, water dripped form his wrist when he brought his hand up to taste her. He hummed at her taste, Cassandra gasped when she saw just how much pleasure he took from licking her juices from his hand. Jenkins smiled at her and pressed another kiss to her soft lips so she could taste herself. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and pressed her hard against the black rocks. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” She shook her head assuredly the peered down to his manhood. “Oh! Are all familiars so... well endowed?”

That got him to chuckle.

“All the ones I've had sex with, yes.”

Cassandra's eyebrows shot up.

“You've had sex with men?”

There was a pause but it certainly wasn't uncomfortable. “

“Familiars don't pay attention to gender as much as humans do.” With that his lips were on her own again.

Galahad lined himself up and filled his girl to the hilt, she was so tight, so perfect in every way that Jenkins had to fight not to cum there and then.

“Cassandra!” He moaned into her mouth.

From the size of him the redhead had been expecting pain but there was none, just a sense of euphoria that took all thought from her. Hands gripped either of her hips guiding her in their movements, it was new but Cassandra's body seemed to know what it was doing and so she let it take over. Jenkins breathed her in, lavender and strawberries, leaves and moss from their walk through the wood and raw musky sex, divine almost as if there was a celestial being in his arms. In the silvery twilight of the cave Galahad's fingers caressed his darling Cassandra's milky skin as if afraid a heavier touch would shatter the magic of the moment. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, utter bliss. Each touch of skin on skin through hot spring water was like electricity, a frenzy of static that sailed between their bodies like a leaf in the ocean. He kissed up the witches jaw to her earlobe and nipped at it with want, she tasted so good. The dark-haired man was close, so caught between the intoxication of his approaching climax and extending a moment he never wanted to end. So close, so near the edge ready to plunge over the cliff into the icy depths, so close. Suddenly Cassandra screamed so loud it was almost a sonic boom to his ears, he felt her walls clench around him as she came moaning and panting against his body.

“Jenkins, I want-” What did she want? Most of her brain had shut down and she'd forgotten how to talk let alone speak.

“What? Tell me and you'll get it.” Open mouthed kisses were pressed down her neck. 

“I can... I can feel you holding back, don't. I don't – oh God – I don't want you to treat me like a witch or a human.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “ _Fuck me._ Fuck me like I were a familiar.”

Jenkins' thrusts slowed in momentary shock.

“Are you sure?”

Cassandra nodded quickly. “Yes.”

A split second passed and then Jenkins ripped away from her and forcefully spun Cassandra around then back against the rocks, he entered her again from behind with a firm grip on her hips. Her whole body was so sensitive and he soon had Cassandra climaxing again with a cry and her hand shot over her shoulder to grip the back of his head.

Jenkins knew he wouldn't last much longer, his body cried out for release and when his deep thrusts grew erratic the familiar knew he was about to find his bliss. 

“Cassandra!”

Jenkins' heart raced in his chest as his hot seed filled her. A wave of utter pleasure washed over him.

For a time they just floated there in the warm water unable to speak. Scratches from the rocks covered Cassandra's back but she felt only euphoria.

He'd not intended to take her virginity when he'd guided her to the cave but he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

She was his now. They were each others. 


	11. We Need To Talk

  


Twigs crunched underneath Ezekiel's feet as he traipsed after Jacob Stone through the forest that surrounded Salem, golden sun rained down on them and there hadn't been a breeze in since late the previous evening. Ezekiel may have traipsed but Stone moved purposely, every single step was sure and determined. His eyes took in every tree, saw every house built close to the tree line.

“What are we even doing out here? We haven't had breakfast yet!” Ezekiel huffed, clearly more focused on the lack of breakfast than anything else.

The thief had been moaning on and off for a good thirty minutes and – much to his surprise – Jacob had managed to hold his tongue, but he was hungry too and needed to concentrate. Jacob sighed but didn't stop.

“Ezekiel, there's two kinds of witch, True and Soulless. Original Familiars serve the True Witches and have a thing about wandering around the woods at night.  If I can find some evidence of that then I know it's a True Witch and not a Soulless. I'll know what I'm dealing with.” 

The thief's brow grew a tad bewildered. “This is the woods, mate. Loads of animals go prancing about the place on a daily basis. How are you gonna tell a familiar from the actual animal? And I'll tell you now, mate, I'm not going into some den to get eaten.”

Jacob sighed again – that was becoming a common thing around Ezekiel Jones – and finally stopped in favour of turning to the younger man.

“We won't get eaten.”

“Everyone says that until a bear or a wolf or something else ends up munching on their leg.”

The witch finder smiled at that, Ezekiel may have been young and annoying  but Jacob liked his sense of humour and that scoundrel of a grin.  The older man pushed all those thoughts from his mind rather quickly though and the two went back to his searching the woods for evidence of Originals. They carried on in silence for a time with Jacob pausing every now and then seemingly to sense something. Ezekiel just kicked up leaves until he decided to pipe up again.

“So?”

“'So', what?”

“You gonna tell me how you know a familiar from a hungry predator?”

 

There was a pause, small but hesitant.

“... I have a sense for these things-”

“You sense witches?” Ezekiel cut him off with curiosity. “Oh, wait! Are you a witch?”

“What? No.” Jacob spun around to face the thief that had become his assistant, two days they'd known one another and somehow they'd become reluctant friends.. “I'm not a witch. I trained with a monk in China, he taught me the difference between True and Soulless” Ezekiel watched with curiosity when Jacob rolled up his sleeve to reveal a bold pattern with symbols he didn't recognise in charcoal black. “This... I'm not exactly sure what it is, it's a sort of magic ink given to me by my master.”

“What's it do?” Asked Ezekiel.

“It lets me sense other magic and familiar energy, interpret it. It ain't always clear, sometimes it's thick as mud. It also protects me from hexes, spells and curses.” 

“Cool!” Ezekiel peered closer. “Can I have one?”

“D... Did you just listen to a word I said?” He asked with annoyance. “You know what, never mind. Come on.”

Ezekiel continued to complain and question until Jacob shushed him, he'd found something. Ezekiel had watched the older man go silent and solid as ice, his eyes had fallen shut. Absolutely nothing happened or at least to the thief nothing happened but clearly Stone felt something. The witch finder knew two Originals had been there, one winged and one with paws, however, all signs of their energy had faded away though and couldn't be tracked; a pure concentrated power throwing him off. 

After his assistants' complaining Jacob had just given in and let Ezekiel drag him to the tavern for breakfast. For a time Jacob had sat there and watched Ezekiel as the two ate, there was such life in the young man but clearly he'd had a unforgiving hard life. The boy didn't have any parents and hadn't for a long time, he'd most likely grown up alone with only himself to protect him, from Ezekiel's clothing Jacob knew he'd never had money which was why his sticky fingers had become so well used. However, despite all of that the witch finder could see that Ezekiel was a good man deep down; even if the thief didn't want to admit it. They couldn't sit there all day though, Jacob rose to his feet and wiped a hand over his face. 

“Come on, we need to go to Knocker's Hole. I want to see if I can find evidence of either of those familiars.”

Ezekiel sighed and leaned back on his chair. “Can't we rest for a like five minutes?”

“You've just had breakfast – which I paid for - and been sat here for like a half hour. We've got work to do, Ezekiel.”

The thief was starting to regret his deal with Jacob Stone, that money sounded too good though.

“Fine.” He breathed then rose to his feet, then snatched the last scrap of toast from his plate. “Lead the way.”

Jacob did just that, he marched out the building with Ezekiel trailing behind, highly reminiscent of that morning through the woods. The Puritans of Salem stared as they headed towards the poor area by the docks known as Knocker's Hole, the witch finder and his assistant ignored them though; there was no point staring back. 

The dusty streets of Knocker's Hole were packed with people to the point that they could hardly walk a foot without brushing against someone else. Soon they past the brothel, a large red painted building with two whores stood outside enticing men inside. They didn't bother with Ezekiel, they'd seen him around since he was a kid and knew he had no money for them; Jacob was different. 

 

“Hello handsome.”

Grinned a blonde prostitute in a hardly there burgundy dress. She slipped her hands over his chest and up the hard leather lapels of his coat.

“Want to come and play with me?” She said in a sickly sweet tone.

“Lovely offer, darlin', really, but I have work to do.” Carefully he removed her hands from his person. “Maybe another time.” 

Stone had never paid for sex before and he'd got no intention of starting any time soon.

“Shame.” The blonde actually seemed to mean that. “Next time should be fun.” 

The leather coat clad man didn't respond to that just carried on down the street, Ezekiel raced after him.

“Turning down Mercy huh, mate? That's unheard of in Salem. Everyone wants Mercy.”

Stone peered over his shoulder at his new friend.

“She's popular with you then?” He said offhandedly.

“Nah, I don't have the money to be wasting in the brothel and... I'm not exactly interested.” Ezekiel added the last bit a little more quietly. 

“Me neither.” Came Jacob's quick response. “I like a woman that wants me not just for my money.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Ezekiel muttered a half-heartedly.

That tone gave Jacob pause but he didn't cease his movements, cautiously he glanced at the thief with questioning in his eyes but he didn't say a word. 

 

XXXX

 

Jenkins set his knife and fork down on his empty plate as he watched his Mistress up on her tiptoes as she tried to reach a jar from the top shelf; the shelf she'd never been able to reach properly much to her annoyance.

“Let me.” Said Jenkins as he shot to his feet.

“No, it's alright.”

Easily the jar slid off the shelf with a tiny gust of magic and landed in her awaiting arms, Cassandra could help but smile up at her wolf as she set it down on the counter.

“I'm obsolete.” He breathed with mock sadness which only caused her to giggle.

“Never.” Cassandra's lips pressed to his, warm and sweet, perfect didn't come close to describing the redhead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jenkins pulled her close to his chest, arms snaked around her waist as he pressed her against the dark wood counter. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her porcelain neck.

It amazed Cassandra that Jenkins always tasted of tea no matter what time of the day she kissed him, all warm and inviting.

One large hand cupped the back of her head while another caressed her hip wantonly. There was love in every touch, every brush of skin. Her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders, his scent, his closeness, all of it made her feel safe and loved.

Suddenly someone banged on the door so hard that it vibrated through the house and nearly forced Cassandra from her skin. Reluctantly they broke apart from one another and went to the front door, Galahad pulled it open only to find the witch finder and young Ezekiel, both looked confused. 

“Doctor?” Said Jacob with a furrowed brow and then it all seemed to slip into place for him, a tiny grin lifted his lips upwards into a smile. “Doctor Jenkins, Miss Cillian, we need to talk.” 


	12. Diamond

 

 

… _We need to talk._

 

Those words sent a zap of fear through Cassandra body but Jenkins stood tall and unafraid, the Original truly was her rock. Mister Stone could have meant anything though and Cassandra wouldn't let herself go and jump to conclusions. Calmly she invited Jacob and Ezekiel into the parlour as though they'd got no possible idea what the witch finder cold have been talking about; the thief seemed just as confused as Cassandra herself. Jenkins vanished off back to the kitchen to make tea while Cassandra tried desperately to calm her nerves, she'd heard the tales of witch finders and the trail of death and destruction they left in their wakes, the horror. Burnt, hung, she didn't know how many had been put to death under the orders of a witch finder? The only evidence having been rumours. 

Jenkins returned promptly with her favourite tea tray and set it down on the parlour table. He could feel his beloved redhead's nerves. 

“Do you have more questions about the deaths?” The white-haired man asked in a serene as possible tone. “Unfortunately we've gotten no closer to the cause of the plague, but we will. It's still contained to Knocker's Hole though witch is a minor boon.” 

_How does he do that?_ Cassandra asked herself. _How does he stay so calm?_

“That's not why we're here.” Said Jacob which only earned a _why are we here_ look from Ezekiel. “You know, Doctor Jenkins, we were in the woods this morning and I picked up the energy of a four-legged Original, so imagine my surprise when we went back to the Marsden warehouse only to come across the exact same energy. There's something in this town throwing off my abilities, something that wants to blind but I ain't stupid and I know what you two are.” Jacob pointed a tanned finger at Cassandra. “The Witch,” he gestured to Jenkins. “and her familiar.”

 

In an instant Jenkins was in front of his Mistress, his body blocked her from sigh and a warning growl rumbled deep in his throat, Ezekiel's eyes went wide when he saw the older man's nails turn dark and grow long like claws.

“Relax.” Jacob told the familiar quickly, his hands raised as he took a few steps back in an attempt to calm the powerful supernatural creature before him. “I ain't here to hurt either of you, alright? You're a True Witch and an Original, I know ya didn't start this. However, I think if we work together we can find out who did. First I need to know who the other familiars and True Witches are, we need all the help we can get.”

“Are you sure she's a witch, mate?” Asked Ezekiel, he'd been so quiet that they'd almost entirely forgotten he was in the room.

Finally  Cassandra peeked out from behind her tall protector, which he didn't seem overly pleased about but she wanted to be strong. 

“Mister Stone is right, Ezekiel. I'm a witch.”

It felt both good and horrifying when she said that aloud. She felt Jenkins reach full alert, it travelled through their bond and into her soul. The town could have been on fire but she would have felt safe.

“Whose the winged Original?” Asked Jacob.

“We're not just going to tell you.” Cassandra told him quickly. “They have a right to privacy.”

“Mate, she's got a point. Does it really matter?”

Ezekiel wasn't sure how he'd fallen into the world of witches and whatever the hell an Original but he did know they couldn't just go around asking people to reveal their deepest darkest secrets. 

“How about a compromise?” Suggested Jenkins, clearly the voice of reason.

“We'll ask them if they're willing to talk to you.” Finished Cassandra, they might not have had the talent of telepathy but they were certainly on the same wavelength. 

“Alright.”

Jacob couldn't argue with that – if roles had been reversed he'd have been reluctant to just give up the names of his friends to a witch finder – and left with Ezekiel without complaint. 

The second that Cassandra's front door closed she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, it almost burnt her lungs. Jenkins encompassed his arms around her tiny waist and held her tight.

“It will all be alright, Mistress. I promise.” His voice was deep and protective, so much so that the redhead couldn't help but lean back into his strong chest.

“If they figured out what we are then so could anyone else. What if Theophil finds out? He already hates you and is just looking for a reason to get rid of you.” 

“I know you're scared but I'm here. My soul purpose is to protect you.” Galahad leaned in to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Mister Stone has something magical about him, you said it yourself as soon as we met him, that's how he discovered us. I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe, always.” Those weren't empty words or just a comfort, they were a vow.

Cassandra smiled. “What would I do without you?”

That got a chuckle from the white-haired man.

“If you didn't have me I'd doubt you'd be aware of your power so you'd probably be a lot safer.”

Jenkins spun his darling redhead around to face him and cupped her cheek with a large hand, his thumb softly caressed her porcelain cheek. Jenkins' deep eyes locked with her cerulean ones, and before she knew it Cassandra was leaning into press her lips to his.

“I need to return to Knocker's Hole.” Said the familiar once they'd finally broken apart. “You should stay here and rest.”

The witch shook her head. “No, I can;t sit here and worry while people are dying, Galahad. I want to help, need to help.” 

“Of course you do, you're a brave hero after all.” A glint shone in his green-hazel eyes.

“No I'm not.” _I'm not, I haven't done anything heroic in my life._

“You always have been, it was the first thing I noticed about you and the first thing I admired.” He pressed another quick kiss to her pink lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

XXXX

 

Morgan stood before a large lump of dark coal in her hidden sanctum, light from the fire was all that lit the room, it's delicate movements danced over the dark grey stone walls. The Soulless Witch had been annoyed ever since she'd found the Magistrate had brought a Witch Finder into Salem,  _her_ Salem, however, she highly doubted Jacob Stone would ever suspect her.  The plague was doing its job and acting as a complete distraction for not only the witch finder but the two witches and their familiars as well.  Thoughts of them had been pushed to the recesses of her mind though as she'd turned her attentions to the last stages of her plan, hence the coal lump.

Morgan mixed her ingredients slowly, just a pinch of wormwood added at the end from her personal garden. With a steady hand she tipped the black-green liquid over the coal from it's little silver bowl  and watched as it pooled outwards, she could feel heat lick at her skin as the concoction warmed and changed from black-green to a bold purple before it transformed to a translucent goo that was absorbed like a sponge into the coal. The redhead grinned, everything was starting to fall into place, soon she'd have exactly what she wanted.

“Just a little longer.” Morgan muttered to herself.

The silver bowl was cast aside still coated with the last remnants of black ooze and Morgan took the slime covered coal into her hands, strangely cold considering the heat she could still feel on her face. With absolute ease she wiped at the mineral, the rocky like outer shell slipped away revealing a palm sided uncut diamond, clear and heavy.

“Hello my little friend, I've got plans for you.”


	13. Unity

 

 

A tad awkwardly Flynn and Eve sat in Cassandra's house alone with the witch finder and Ezekiel. Everyone had elected to sit save for Jenkins who almost always remained standing; just something the redhead had noticed. The Reverend and his familiar had agreed to talk to Jacob Stone rather quickly which had surprised Cassandra a lot more than it had her wolf, seemed they were well aware of the strange concentration of magic in Salem and it had started to concern them.

“The Reverend's a witch?” Said Ezekiel with surprise the second he and Eve had walked into the parlour. 

Flynn smiled. “Would anyone suspect the Reverend of Salem, really?”

“Ahh, perfect cover, I get it. Nice.”

“Yeah, great.” Began in a slightly disgruntled tone. “Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Salem's got a plague that certainly ain't natural, right doc?”

Jenkins nodded. “Yes, but you should know I'm not actually a doctor, the town just assumed I was. Just Jenkins is more than fine.”

“Alright, Jenkins it is.” The younger man nodded to himself.

Sensing their little group was heading for a tangent Flynn pushed them back to the matter at hand. He ran a large hand through his brown locks.

“There are two Soulless in Salem, we used to outnumber them three to two until Robert's death.” Jenkins couldn't help but look to the woman he loved and her sorrowful look. “Salem has a reputation for witches but there's actually very few of us here.” 

“So who are they?” Asked Jacob quickly. “I haven't sensed them, then again I think I'm kinda useless until we figure out why there's so much magical energy in Salem.”

“Salem is on a ley lines.” Cassandra offhandedly. 

“That's not important right now, Flynn and I have always know who the two Soulless are-”

“Neither of them have been into town while I've been here, at least not close enough for me to pick up on.” The wolf certainly didn't like the idea of Soulless witches running around Salem, near his beloved Cassandra.

“Like I said, there are two. Thomas, he's fairly harmless, evil hasn't quite gotten to him, he lives in a cabin in the woods and keeps himself to himself. He only made his deal to save his family but they left him when the wife found out what he'd done. Thomas is only dangerous to himself.” Sadness flashed across Flynn's eyes.

“And the other?” Prompted Stone as he slumped down into the chair between Ezekiel and Eve, his scuffed leather coat flushed outwards at his waist.

“That would be the widow of our last Magistrate-”

“Morgan's a Soulless?” Cassandra cut him off with shock. “I was going to ask for her help.”

“Morgan?” Jenkins asked suddenly very serious, his face turned stoic and Cassandra almost winced when she saw his shoulders tense. “Morgan Le Fay? Please tell me she's not been living in this town.” He turned to the red-haired witch almost apolitically. “Cassandra I let you leave this house unprotected.”

“You know her?” Jacob was suddenly up on his feet again, brow furrowed.

“Yes, she,” Jenkins sighed. “we've met. I... I served a man a long time ago.  A True Witch similar to you Mister Carson, he was better skilled with his sword than magic, and Morgan Le Fay hated him because he got to rule and she didn't, because he was born with magic and she wasn't. Morgan... killed him, I failed Arthur I  _won't_ fail you, Mistress.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Cassandra gestured for Jenkins just to slow down. “Arthur? Morgan Le Fay? I thought her name was just some strange coincidences or a bad joke, she can't actually be King Arthur's sister. Can she?”

There was a brief pause.

“Yes, Cassandra, she is. Long ago Arthur named me Sir Galahad and had me as one of his knights.”

“Creepy.” Muttered Ezekiel but everyone in the room either didn't hear him or ignored the thief.

“I named you after yourself.” Cassandra said quietly and Jenkins easily took her into his strong arms then pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead.

“If any of our resident witches are causing the plague my money is on Morgan.” Admitted Flynn.

“But she helped me after my father died.” Cassandra said from the comfort of her wolf's warmth. “Is she really evil?”

“Cassandra, my love, her heart is black and cold as ice. If there was ever any good in that woman it faded centuries ago.”

“But she encouraged me, she gave me my Grimoire and told me how to summon you.” 

“Cassandra, you have to trust me.”

She nodded and went quiet for a moment. Cassandra knew he only wanted her to be safe. Jenkins was right, of course he was, the man was far older and far wiser than Cassandra herself. She didn't want to see Morgan as a Soulless but she'd always known there was something strange about her deep down. Thinking about it Morgan had pushed her away pretty fast after she'd gained Galahad.

It was Eve that broke the silence.

“She's not been into town all that much since you got here, Jenkins, and not at all since Stone showed up.”

“We need to prove it's her though, right?” Asked Ezekiel who still sat in the empty chair the witch finder had occupied only a few moments earlier. 

“We'll watch her, see if anything strange is going on.” Began Eve in a suddenly determined tone, almost as though she were a military general. “Cassandra, Jenkins, try to end this plague, if it keeps going like this there won't be anyone left alive in Salem save for you two, me and Flynn.”  Her beautiful blue eyes flashed over to the witch finder and his young assistant. “Stone, Ezekiel, it would be best if the two of you  play dumb about Morgan, just carry on as you have been doing.” 

No one was quite sure how the hawk familiar had taken over the role of leader but they weren't going to complain, the strange little group they'd become couldn't fault her plan.


	14. Plague Infested Waters

Cassandra carefully dabbed at the forehead of a young man affected by the plague, over half of Knocker's Hole had been afflicted and the red-haired witch wasn't sure if she and Jenkins could put a stop to it before it claimed yet more innocent lives. Suddenly one of the newest to fall ill began to cough violently so she quickly helped him to sit him up.

“It's okay, you'll be alright, John.”

John Kent, the younger brother of Christopher Kent – Knocker's Hole's head night watchman – had started showing signs the day before and things had quickly gone from bad to worse for him. John usually had a slight tan to his rippling body but the plague had sent his skin a sickly white, poor man was covered over in cold sweat and looked to be on Death's door. The younger Kent brother weakly smiled up at her before his eyes slipped closed again and pulled him back to that feverish dozing.

“Miss Cillian!” Called Jenkins from the other section of the warehouse they'd been using to store the dead, the sudden noise actually made her jump.

Cassandra tucked the scratchy blanket up around John to help keep him warm  and then went to her beloved wolf side. She found him crouched down beside one of the recently deceased, just her face uncovered. Jenkins and Cassandra had spent most of their time trying to find some kind of magical solution but had any luck... not yet. 

“What is it, Galahad?” She asked softly.

“Look at this.”

Jenkins gestured to the dead woman's lips and the cracking around them, deep and jagged, under bone-white flesh the blood vessel had turned a muddy black; Cassandra just hopped that the young woman hadn't suffered too long.

“What am I looking at?” Cassandra bent down just a little to peer over Jenkins' shoulder.

“Is it me or do her lips look more affected than the rest of her body?”

“Yes.” She had to admit. “But we already ruled out the food and water, it's connected to the rest of Salem. It can't be something they ingested or all of the town would be sick.” 

There was a pause and then Jenkins' brow furrowed.

“Oh, I'm an idiot!”

Still crouched down the wolf spun to face his witch, a look of realisation coated his green-hazel eyes.

“It's not the water, it's the well they're drawing it from.”

Galahad shot to his feet, in an instant he towered the redhead and she nearly swooned, there was something powerful about his hight, Jenkins had so much strength in his tall stature but every ounce of it served her. Sometimes she felt as though Galahad put her on a pedestal and even though that made her feel special but she doubted she'd ever shake the feeling that she didn't deserve it.

“How many wells are there in Knocker's Hole?”

“Just the one... and the first victim was found next to the well.”

“That's why it's contained, Oh I've been an idiot! We need to cover up that well, send Christopher to get Magistrate Hale would you?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

Within the hour the Knocker's Hole well had been covered over and fresh water had started to be brought in  from the next well over. It wouldn't cure the sick but it would certainly stop anyone else getting infected. Unfortunately for Jenkins his witch and their friends discovering the source of Salem's  plague had only made the town even more determined to find and kill the witch. Theophil wouldn't rest until someone had swung, that man was all black on the inside. 

 

XXXX

 

In the dead of night Cassandra and her strong white wolf found themselves stood by the covered over well in the middle of Knocker's Hole, she he'd a small ball of floating white light in her hand as she peered at the dark stones for marks At such an early hour no one was around, everyone was tucked up in their beds. 

“I can't see any sort of markings.” Said Cassandra with her beautiful blue eyes still on the well's grey stones. She sighed. “I was sure that was how she'd done it.” 

The red haired witch had been studying curses and hexes ever since the plague had begun – where Jenkins got all those books from she didn't ask – and most of them required symbols to be carved into the cursed object. Daylight would have made things much easier but they couldn't risk that, especially with every person in Salem out for witch blood. 

“Morgan wouldn't have left any obvious trace of witchcraft.” Jenkins told her as he glanced around to make sure they were still alone.

“But there has to be some kind of symbol, maybe it's on the inside of the well?” Cassandra mused aloud. “Galahad, you're taller and stronger so you'll be able to see better.” 

“No, you just don't want to hang upside down in a cursed well.” He smirked.

“Guilty.” Deadpanned Cassandra which earned her a low rumbled _ mmm _, but he didn't complain. “Please?”

Still he said nothing just pulled off his dark coat and handed it to the woman he loved once she'd put out the ball of light in her hand, after a quick look to the damp almost grimy layer of dirt at the very to of the well Jenkins took off his white shirt as well. Cassandra would have been lying if she said she'd not taken in that particular view with glee. It almost amazed Cassandra when she saw him support himself almost competently upside down in the well, he had the body of an older gentleman but he had the strength of ten men and the grace of a wolf.

Everything  went quiet after the Jenkins summoned his own ball of white light into his hand, the only noise being the occasional grunt as his shuffled to get a look at another part of the grey well. Suddenly from the corner of her cerulean orbs Cassandra saw fire, a torch held by one of Knocker's Hole's night watchmen. There she was stood in the middle of the street at two o'clock in the morning holding the clothes of a man who was not her husband and who was also upside down in a well holding a ball of light.  It looked suspicious to say the very least. Panic shot up the witch's spine and radiated through her almost like blood in it's veins,  they couldn't explain why they were there without some reference to magic. Before she knew what she was doing Cassandra had thrown the clothing at Jenkins' legs only to knock him off balance and send him down to the bottom of the well.  _Holy shit,_ was the last thing she heard of him before the inevitable splash; thankfully the white light went out.

“Miss Cillian? What are ya doin' out 'ere in the middle of the night?” Asked George, the night watchman. 

George was fairly new to the watchman job and had a good heart, also he wasn't too bright. 

“Oh, em, I was just waiting for Doctor Jenkins.” She said a little too quickly and glanced around, they weren't too far from the Marsden warehouse. “We tend to the sick during the night as well as the day, another poor soul has just died and I... I couldn't see that again. The doctor sent me out here to get some fresh air and wait for him while he moves the body.” 

“Not another one, people are droppin' like flies around 'ere. It's cold out tonight, Miss Cillian, ya should be inside all warm.” 

“It's alright, George, really. I can wait for the doctor to walk me home.”

“I could wait with ya, if ya like?” He raised the flaming torch a little higher as he spoke.

Cassandra appreciated George's kind heart but there and then she needed him to just continue his rounds and leave her alone, Jenkins wasn't going to be happy when she got him out of that well. 

“Oh, that's alright, George, you've got work to be doing.” 

“Nah, no problem, Miss Cillian.  Come on, the doc won't mind walking back on his own. It's late and ya should be in bed, young lady like you shouldn't be refused her beauty sleep.” 

The young man – only a year or so older than Cassandra herself – clearly wasn't going to take _no_ for an answer, he wanted to do his gentlemanly duty and the witch knew her only real choice was to let him; _I'll just have to come straight back._

“Alright, thank you, George.”

The sandy haired man held out his arm for Cassandra to loop with his and she did with a smile. As they walked away she glanced over her shoulder to see the faint light reappear in the well bottom.  _Oh, he's really not going to be happy._


	15. When It Rains It Pours

 

George dropped Cassandra off at her house and bid her goodnight before finally leaving her be, she offered him a pleasant smile then shut the front door and raced through to her linen closet from which she pulled the largest towel she owned, Jenkins was going to need drying off once she got him out of that well. Cassandra shut the closet door and headed back to the front door but ground to a halt when she heard the surgery door shut, the redhead spun around to see her massive white wolf soaking wet at the end of the hall.

“Oh God, Galahad I'm so sorry.”

Jenkins didn't bark or make any noise of any kind, he just padded purposely towards the witch and shook himself violently dowsing her with water. With a sigh Cassandra wiped at her face with the dark towel only to find that in that instant he'd changed back into the six-foot-five man she loved. Jenkins was still dripping wet but completely naked and his hair spiked up at odd angles.

“Thank you for the bath, Mistress.” He said with a faint smile of jest.

“I'm sorry, Jenkins. I really didn't mean to, I just panicked.” She wrapped the towel around his shoulders and Jenkins started to dry off his hair.

“It's alright, Cassandra.” He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before he went back to wiping himself down with the towel.

“Wouldn't it have been easier to stay human rather than a wolf though?” 

“I couldn't help it, _someone_ knocked me head first into a well. I had a choice of landing on my face or my paws,  also it's easier for a wolf to get through Salem unseen than a very naked man.”  There was a brief pause. “On the bright side I found a symbol on my way back up.” 

In a faint puff of smoke Cassandra conjured up a quill and sheet of paper that she held out to him.

“What did it look like?”

Jenkins wrapped the towel around his waist tightly then took the proffered paper and quill, he set it down on the table; Cassandra watched over his shoulder. Two thin lines with a dot on the end of one while the other had a hook.

 

 

“I've never seen anything it before, have you?” Her beautiful blue eyes flashed up to her wolf.

“No, sorry, I'm not a witch though so I don't really remember the symbols, I'm a familiar, I can't cast curses.” It still confused the redhead as to how his magic worked. “I need to get dressed, it's freezing out there.”

Cassandra nodded and watched him walk off clad in only the dark blue towel she'd given him, her neck itched where small droplets of water were rolling down her skin but she knew she'd deserved that.

In the parlour Cassandra pulled out the books Jenkins had somehow gotten for her and started to flick through the pages in search of the strange symbol but nothing even remotely similar jumped out. It didn't help that she kept yawning, her eyes stung and it was probably best to go back to her search once she'd had some sleep. With a gentle wave of her hand the pages went blank hiding all evidence of witchcraft from her home, they couldn't just leave that sort of thing lying around. On her way up the stairs all the candles and the fire faded out in perfect unison to settle the Cillian house into slumber. Cassandra didn't quite like that,  the Cillian house, it had been correct when her father was alive but Galahad lived there now, it was his home too, the Jenkins-Cillian house? She didn't know and maybe it wasn't actually that important in the grand scheme of things. 

The redhead stopped when she got to Jenkins' room – which had once been her fathers – the door lay open and she couldn't help but watch as he pulled on fresh pants. All she wanted was to fall into bed and get some real sleep but she couldn't resist going to her brave wolf and snaking her arms around him from behind. His skin was like ice when she pressed her cheek to his naked back, highly unusual for an Original but Cassandra could already feel the first hint of heat returning to his body.

“I'm sorry for pushing you in.”

 

“It's okay.”

He spun around with Cassandra arms still around him and rested his chin on the top of her head, he held her close.

“I love you. And you're falling asleep, let me tuck you up.”

With a flash of strength Jenkins lifted her up with a single arm and carried his redhead into her bedroom easily. Softly the familiar set her down and unlaced her dress, it fell to the floor in a pool of dark green fabric, that man could unlace a corset with more skill than she could and Cassandra had been wearing them all her life. The two of them settled down in bed and Cassandra instantly cuddled into his strong chest, amazingly his body had heated back up in just those few moments from his room to her own.

That was how she fell asleep, safe and in the arms of the man she loved.

 

XXXX

 

Theophil Hale waltzed through the streets of Salem like he owned the place, as magistrate he practically did, that didn't last long though because as he turned towards the market a strange pull ensnared him and demanded he head for the large graveyard behind the church. The fifty plus year old man tried to fight it off but the compulsion was just too strong. Soon he found himself forced to a small line of trees hidden at the far end of the graveyard where he found Morgan stood waiting for him.

“Missus Le Fay? You did this? Witch!”

“Oh do be quiet you pathetic little man.” She could see him try to run but her magic held him firmly in place. “I need you to do something for me.” Morgan took a step closer. “Tell me about Doctor Jenkins, what does he look like? What does he act like?”

“He's older than me, white hair, very tall.” He had no idea why the hell he was telling her all of that, his mouth just seemed to open and let information pour out against his will. “Miss Cillian calls him Galahad.”

“Galahad!”

Morgan's eyes went wide, it couldn't be, not after so many years, but Galahad wasn't the sort of name one would just pluck out of thin air. It made sense for why she'd sensed a four-legged familiar too. Her brother's guard dog was back. 

“And Cassandra, how dies she seem when she's around him?”

“That little whore follows him around like a love sick puppy. She adores him.” 

“Of course she does. Go on home, Theophil, and you're not going to remember any of this.” 

The magistrate nodded, memories had already started to bleed away from his memory as he slowly shuffled off back into the streets of Salem. Out of every Original in existence why did it have to be her little brother's dog that showed up during her most important spell. There was only one thing for it, Galahad had to die. But how was she going to kill an immortal.


	16. Blood Rain

 

After discovering the strange symbol in the Knocker's Hole well Jenkins and Cassandra had made quick work of taking it to Reverend Carson and his wife, Flynn had a huge collection of magical books; some ancient and some newer. Jenkins had intended to stay and help Cassandra, Flynn and Jacob Stone but Eve had convinced him to go to the basement with her and Ezekiel had just tagged along behind them. 

Small balls of white light floated in the place of wall sconces on the grey walls and part of the stone floor had been covered over with yellow straw, on the other side of which was the west wall covered over with knives, bows, swords and even muskets. Eve had herself a little armoury.  Despite being the basement the room actually seemed rather warm. T he blonde familiar had dressed in long dark pants, a huge no in the world of Puritans but it was fairly certain their little group hadn't fallen into that category for some time.  

“Thought you lot had magic, what's with the weapons?” Asked Ezekiel from the stool he'd commandeered.

“We do, Mister Jones.” Began Jenkins without taking his eyes from the wall of weapons; Eve could see he was impressed with it. “However, at the end of the day we are more than just a guardian or a caretaker but soldiers. One cannot always rely on one's magic, Mister Jones.” 

“He's right, Ezekiel. And it will be nice to have someone to really spar with.”

The hawk familiar spun around back to her wall of weapons and took down two swords one of witch instantly found its way into Jenkins' hand. 

“Personally I favour a projectile like a crossbow or a flintlock but since you're actually Sir Galahad I'd be honoured if you'd do battle with me.”

“The honour is all mine.”

Ezekiel watched from the corner by the stairs as Jenkins and Eve spared, he knew nothing about sword fighting or combat of any kind but he did know style and finesse when he saw it, Ezekiel was a thief after all. It was fairly obvious that Jenkins had decided to go easy on the hawk but he was still too good for her to have any hope of defeating him. Gleaming swords swished through the air and clinked against one another when they crashed together, small groans escaped Eve's lips when he dodged her attacks or he forced her lunges to knock her off balance. Eventually Jenkins got her pined so as she had her sword arm twisted around behind her back and his own blade at her throat, Eve couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. Suddenly there was clapping and Jenkins released the other Original, they looked up to find Cassandra, her fellow witch and Jacob Stone stood beside Ezekiel. 

“That's amazing, Jenkins. I've never seen anyone beat Eve, especially so easily.” Grinned Flynn, who'd sat himself on the stairs.

“It's to be expected,” Began Eve as she carefully placed the swords back up on the wall. “he's one of the first Originals, I'm a baby compared to him.” 

“You are no less talented though. I have been using a sword for over fifteen-hundred years, had you been armed with your preferred weapons the outcome would have been much different.” 

Jenkins flashed her a smile, one of those warm hardly there ones that people found infectious, Eve nodded her thanks for his gracious attitude. Once he'd straightened his clothing Jenkins went to his beloved Cassandra and wrapped her in his arms, he kept her close.

“Did you discover anything in regards to that symbol I found in the well?” 

“Yes.” Beamed the redhead. “Flynn's collection borders on a library, it's wonderful. He's even got some books that may be older than you are.” Jest lingered in her silky  voice and Ezekiel snorted.

“From what I can tell the symbol is actually two separate symbols that were joined together approximately two centuries ago to start a similar plague in Denmark,  only it was a corrupted True Witch that started it and managed to curse an entire river.” Flynn paused for a moment there, how many had died all those years ago in Denmark? “They come from Scandinavian magic and roughly means _blood rain._ We're not exactly sure what spell she used to attach it to the well but I'm pretty confident we can destroy the mark. With it gone the plague should die in its hosts too.  It'll need to be removed by a witch though.” 

Ezekiel's face grew puzzled. “Why can't Jenkins or Eve do it? The doc is always down there since everyone's sick.”

“Because they're Originals.” Explained Stone. “Familiars can't cast or break curses.”

“Eve, we're going to go remove that symbol.” The blonde hawk nodded to her husband before Jacob started to speak again.

“Ezekiel, it's time to put your skill as a thief to good use. Cassandra is going to distract Morgan, invite her to tea and we're gonna to take the opportunity to sneak into her house and have a look around. Ain't gonna have long though.”

“No.” Said Jenkins suddenly and drew the attention of the whole room. “I'm not leaving you alone with that woman.” 

“Jenkins,” Cassandra sighed. “you know she can't see you. God knows what Morgan will try if she finds out you're here-” 

“And we don't know what she'll do to you.” He cut her off abruptly. “She's evil.”

Cassandra loved that her brave wolf was so protective of her but she needed to do this, they all needed to know whatever it was that Morgan was up to and if she didn't distract Morgan Jacob and Ezekiel wouldn't have been able to gather clues. It had to be the two of them, Originals left an energy trace behind and she'd have no doubt warded against other witches. 

“You'll sense if I need you, right?”

Jenkins nodded honestly. “Yes, of course.”

“Then go to the warehouse and take care of the ill and if I need you, then can come running like the hero you are.” She flashed him a grin, the grin that Jenkins could ever say _no_ to.

The white-haired man knew she was correct, if Morgan saw him she might have accelerated her plans. He'd be on edge for the rest of the day but Jenkins could live with that, but if Morgan dared lay a finger on his beloved redhead he'd rip her apart, he might have come across as a fine upstanding gentleman but on the inside he was still a wolf, and wolves protected their pack.


	17. Breaking And Entering

 

It had taken some convincing but she'd finally managed to get Jenkins out of the house and off towards Knocker's Hole, or she'd managed to get Eve to drag him; either way he'd left for the day. It was none too soon either because only a few moments later Morgan was knocking on her door. Cassandra had been nervous when she'd poured the older woman tea in the parlour. Chit-chat went on for a few moments, a few nervous moments in Cassandra's case. It took her a while to get up the courage to tip Morgan's cup over but she managed it, just a tiny twitch of her finger and the china cup tumbled over and coated the Soulless Witch's dark dress. The redhead felt her heart thudding in her chest.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you.” Cassandra grabbed a cloth and quickly dabbed at the soaking fabric.

“Ouch!” Exclaimed Morgan and Cassandra's heart nearly thudded out of her chest. 

“I'm sorry. Let me get you a fresh cup.”

As calmly as she was able the redhead piled up the wet cups back on the silver tray and carried it out into the corridor, she breathed a sigh of relief as she enchanted the tray to carry itself to the kitchen giving her chance to slip off past the stairs and into her father's – well, it was Jenkins' now – surgery. There she found Jacob and Ezekiel stood waiting impatiently for her. From under the tea soaked cloth she pulled the tiny pin she'd hidden there earlier, on the very tip of which was a small bead of crimson blood, Jacob held out a tiny glass vile and Ezekiel just grinned when he saw Cassandra float the little blood droplet from the pin into the glass vile. Ezekiel had grown up with everyone around him fearing magic, grown up hearing that witches only wanted to hurt and kill but Cassandra and Flynn were nothing like the rumour, he had no doubt that there were evil witches in the world – Morgan Le Fay was proof of that – but thanks to Cassandra and Flynn he knew there was good in the world as well. 

“You need to hurry, I can't keep her here that long. And the longer she's here the more agitated Jenkins is going to get, I can feel it.”

Stone nodded and turned to leave via the surgery door with Ezekiel hot on his heels. Cassandra took a deep breath as she spun around just in time to see the tea tray topped with fresh tea and cups float towards her. _Just stay calm, Cassie._

 

XXXX

 

The witch finder watched Ezekiel easily unlock the side window of Morgan's house and clamber inside, he had to admit that having a thief on the team was incredibly helpful, having some company was nice too. Ezekiel didn't voice it but he liked the fact he was finally being useful, he'd finally started to earn that money Jacob had promised him. 

Morgan's home wasn't what once could consider Puritan, art coated the walls and bold colors accented each room, by the time they'd reached the stairs Ezekiel had already had to force the urge to steal down a good fifteen times. There weren't nearly as many servants in the house as Jacob had expected but he and the thief still ground to a halt when they stepped on a squeaky floorboard on the stairs. Nothing, no one had heard them, Jacob let out a sigh of relief. Ezekiel seemed comfortable breaking and entering but Jacob was a witch finder, he didn't let himself into people's homes. 

Low and slow was how they made their way up to the second floor and down the hall, most of the doors were either wide open or left unlocked but one, at the very end of the hallway, was locked; Ezekiel grinned. 

“You're finding this way too much fun, Jones.”

Ezekiel just grinned smugly as the door swung open. The thief had done his part, he'd gotten them in unseen now it was Jacob's turn to do some work. He stepped into Morgan's bedroom and stood dead centre with his eyes closed for a moment, that concentration of energy seemed to be even worse in the Le Fay manor house but a vibrating resonated from the west wall, that was the hidden door Cassandra had told them about. 

“It's here, there's magic behind this wall.”

From his battered leather coat came the tiny vile of Morgan's blood the redhead had procured for them earlier, strangely the single drop of witch blood was still warm as he tipped it out onto his index finger and drew it in a single little line on the red wall. After only a few moments the staircase Cassandra had talked about, dark stone walls and eerie scones. 

Everything got colder the further down the staircase they descended, it took a lot to – for lack of a better term – freak out Jacob Stone but this strange basement did it. Everywhere the eye could see lay bottles of odd liquids and books had been strewn around the room as though Morgan had been looking for something.

“Yep, room full of nightmares.” Muttered Jacob.

Ezekiel raced off to see what he could find with as much enthusiasm as a kid in a candy store but the witch finder could hardly move, the concentration of magic he'd felt since stepping foot in Salem had intensified drastically and had actually become painful. Blood pounded in his ears, his heart raced, his mind wouldn't focus. Jacob stood there for a moment just shaking his head in a desperate attempt to throw the white noise from his mind. 

“Put everything back where you found it, we don't want her knowing we were here.” The witch finder said once he'd gotten control of his mind.

“Yeah, I know. This ain't my first break in, mate?” Muttered Ezekiel from across the room as he sifted through Morgan's glass vials.

A toad, slimy and evil looking in a pointed glass box seeming glared at the two men but other than that they didn't find anything of interest much to Stone's disappointment.

“A big note entitled 'my evil plan by Morgan Le Fay' would have been helpful.”

“Yeah, I don't think she's that dumb.” Jacob told him absent-mindedly, his head still wasn't quite right.

“Eh, you never know.” Shrugged the thief. “I was expecting something more _witchy _ I guess, a cauldron perhaps, possibly a pointy-”

They stopped dead and Ezekiel fell silent when they heard the front door slam shut. Morgan. It could only be her, Cassandra had said that she'd not be able to keep the Soulless distracted long but they'd hardly been in her house five minutes and hadn't come across anything of use. Neither could risk being found there though.

“Out, now!” Barked Stone.

“Ooh, huge diamond.”

Ezekiel's face lit up but Jacob grabbed his arm and then they were racing up the stairs almost clambering over one another in their attempt to escape they made it out just as the wall had started to hide away the secret basement.

Ezekiel got to the bedroom door force but ground to a dead stop and Jacob ran into the back of him when he saw Morgan's shadow rising up the master staircase. They were trapped, the thief shut the door as quickly and as silently as he was able then locked it. It meant Morgan wouldn't suspect anything, but it also meant they'd trapped themselves, the wall had sealed itself back up and it was much too dangerous to jump out the bedroom window. Just as Morgan giggled her key in the lock Stone grabbed Ezekiel and practically threw him into the – frankly ridiculously large – wardrobe and shut the door behind them. Even in the darkness Ezekiel could see Jacob gesture for him to stay quiet as a mouse.

Morgan shuffled around her bedroom, the floorboards creaked every now and again as the minutes ticked by. Jacob was almost on fire in his thick leather coat surrounded by dresses of every color and pressed up against Ezekiel. Suddenly Morgan opened one half of her wardrobe and the witch finder only just managed to move out of sight forcing him chest to chest with Ezekiel; the two men cautiously held their breath. Jacob and the thief just looked at one another in dead silence while Morgan selected a clean dress – dark blue with black lace over the bodice – then finally shut the wardrobe door none the wiser to their presence. Eyes flashed down to lips and back up repeatedly as they heard that faint sound of the wall opening again and Morgan vanishing down into the hidden basement. Chest to chest they could feel one another's hearts racing, so close they could feel their breath on each other's cheeks, so close. The next thing Jacob knew Ezekiel's lips were on his, soft and chaste. Only when the sound of the red wall closing up again reached them did the two break apart. 

“... We need to get out of here.” Stone managed to say after a few moments.”

Ezekiel just nodded. “Yeah, mate. Let's go.”

Carefully Jacob poked his head out the solid wood wardrobe to find the bedroom empty. It was time to go.


	18. When It All Comes Crashing Down

 

Cassandra stood in the kitchen of her family home washing up the crockery she'd used for her tea with Morgan Le Fay, it had been awkward for her but she'd managed to keep things calm and the Soulless hadn't suspected anything; as far as she knew. The redhead's body had just started to relax when Galahad returned via the front door, brow furrowed, through their bond she'd sensed tension since he'd left for Knocker's Hole that morning.

“Cassandra?” He called from the hallway, voice deep and attractive as always.

“In here, Galahad.” She replied with a soft smile as she reached for the tea towel to dry the cups.

Less that five seconds later his strong masculine slipped around her waist and his chest pressed against her back, he was always so warm. Jenkins' comforting scent engulfed her body and wrapped her in a safety that almost had her purring, she felt his concern for her ease out of his body and their bond.

“See,” she began as she leaned into him. “I'm safe, unhurt and alive. I'm happy as well now you're back. I could feel you worrying all day.”

“It's my job to protect you, My Love.”

She dropped the tea towel down on the nearest available surface and spun around in his arms with a smile on her pink lips.

“And you do it very nicely.” Cassandra rose up on her tiptoes and kissed the wolf she loved. “You don't have to worry anymore, every inch of your Cassandra is safe.”

That made him smirk and without warning Jenkins lifted the witch into his arms and deposited her down on the round wood kitchen table, it was only natural to for her thighs to part letting him get as close as possible.

“I might have to make sure, you know,” His words were punctuated with kisses and nips. “just to make absolutely sure.” 

His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and then the tall man dropped to her knees and pushed up her dark green skirts; Cassandra couldn't stop the breathy gasp that escaped her lips. Jenkins' fingers drew teasing patterns on her inner thighs before ghosting over her glistening sex, Cassandra almost collapsed onto the table; it was supernatural how easily her body reacted to him. Puritans saw sex as a necessity for reproduction, it it was only for pleasure then – like almost everything else – it was a sin, but when Jenkins touched her it wasn't a sin, it was art and love. 

Cerulean orbs were glued to him as he pressed little kisses up her leg, each one making her need for the older man heighten. Her mind flashed back to their first time in the hidden hot springs, magical and perfect. Cassandra had started to wonder if there was some kind of familiar test that helped to tailor an Original to their witch because Jenkins was utterly perfect, she wouldn't have changed a single thing about him, not even his unnecessary level of sarcasm. 

“I love you, Cassie.” Jenkins purred as his talented fingers slipped into her wet heat.

She opened her mouth to tell him the same but instead only a small whimper came out, almost desperately. When he finally put that mouth of his to good use Cassandra nearly screamed, want surged through her like an electrical current. He kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her pant, whimper and moan for him, sounds that had Jenkins growling like the wolf he was. The witch's grip on his hair became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned.

Another finger slipped into her hot body and Jenkins crocked them while he continued to taste her. It didn't take long for Cassandra to race towards the edge of euphoria, she was close and he knew that, so Jenkins pushed every ounce of love, passion and fire into his actions. The sounds she made surged through him causing wave after wave of animalistic want. After a few moments of passion filled attention she screamed out his name - not Jenkins but his true name as she so often did - then wrapped her legs around his head. Jenkins made sure to keep the heated movement going throughout her orgasm until she was left in a state of utter bliss, her eyes closed, lungs panting. Everything he did was to bring his darling Cassandra pure pleasure.

The Immortal revelled in every single second of her come down from euphoric bliss, eyes closed lightly and from her slightly parted lips came delicate pants that only made him want her more. Jenkins grinned when they separated from another kiss, her lips glistening with her own juices, his hard member pulsing and twitching at the way her tongue licked her bottom lip. If he got his way she would look like for the rest of eternity.

 

XXXX

 

Cassandra hadn't been sleeping very well over the last few nights, originally Jenkins had thought the stress of everything that was happening had started to get to his beloved redhead but yesterday morning he'd woken to her being sick and had started to think it was something else. She'd tossed and turned until gone midnight when sleep had finally taken her leaving the wolf to snake his arms around her and keep Cassandra close. Peaceful sleep. Peace that had only lasted twenty minuets or so.

Harsh pounding thundered from the front door starting both witch and familiar awake, for a moment Cassandra thought the house was coming down around her. Quickly she threw on her pale yellow night gown while Jenkins pulled on his dark pants and loose white shirt. She raced down the stairs followed instantly by her ever protective familiar, they'd expected another horrendous injury to treat but when the redhead threw the front door open they found that was far from correct. 

Cassandra and Jenkins found themselves faced with almost all of Salem loaded up with flaming torches and weapons, a few even had crossbows. At the head of the angry mob stood Magistrate Hale, clearly the one who'd been assaulting the front door, there was a smug grin on his goblin like face.

“What is this about? Why are you here?” Asked Cassandra as she tried to hide her fear and was quite proud of the fact her voice didn't shake.

Jenkins' natural urge to protect her roared to the surface and he easily put himself between her and the mob. Galahad may have seen protecting the redhead as his mission in life but she'd been born in Salem and she'd got no intention of hiding form her fellow townspeople; she stepped straight back out. 

“We're here, Miss Cillian, to place you both under arrest until you are tried for your crimes.” There wasn't a single note of any emotion other than enjoyment in his vile voice. This was fun to Theophil. 

“What crimes?!” The familiar demanded.

He was angry now, Cassandra could feel it through their blood bond, and had they not been faced with the entirety of Salem she'd have probably found it attractive. 

“The crimes of witchcraft!” Exclaimed Theophil, more for the crowd than anything else, this wasn't a play. 

At the word witchcraft the exact same thought went through Cassandra's and Jenkins' mind,  _Morgan knows!_ Only she could have turned all Salem against them in a matter of hours.

“We're not witches!” Cassandra yelled, that was only half false.

Uproar came from the crowd and many let out cries of _lies_ and _hang them,_ Puritans were suppose to be against sin but they seemed more than happy to go about killing people at the drop of a hat.  Theophil's chuckles drew their attention back to him. 

“You don't really expect us to believe the falsity of witches?” He laughed again and then shot his arm out to point at Jenkins who looked ready to launch at the magistrate. “That man comes to town and a devil's plague takes over Salem, you take him freely into your home. _Happily_ even. We have witnesses that have seen you converting with a wolf, no doubt your monstrous familiar!”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Cassandra's voice had started to shake as fear flooded into her. She didn't understand how anyone could have seen Jenkins in his wolf form, they'd always been so careful, and if they'd been seen why was it only now that the Magistrate showed up on their doorstep?

“We cured Salem's plague.” Announced Galahad in a dominant voice that people actually stepping back to put a little extra distance between themselves and the tall doctor. “People are recovering in Mister Marsden's warehouse, why would we start a plague just to stop it? Miss Cillian and I saved Salem.” 

“Lies! Our Lord saved this town. His benevolent will put an end to your evil magic. Take them away.”

“You're not touching her!”

Jenkins took a single step forwards and Theophil almost screamed and fled. Cassandra had never seen him truly angry before mildly disgruntled was as far as it had ever gotten, but stood there in the dead of night with only the moon and a few torches to light the town Cassandra could see rage, rage that the townsfolk hadn't thought him capable of. Keeping their secret was the only think keeping him from doing something reckless. 

“Doctor Jenkins – if that is indeed your name – I didn't ask what you wanted, I have every right to imprison witches for their crimes-” 

Whatever he'd intended to say got cut off by a woman towards the back of the mob yanking a crossbow from a blonde man. 

“My son is dead because of you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs then fired a long iron-tipped bolt at Cassandra. 

Jenkins didn't think beyond _protect Cassandra,_ his hand shot up and let his magic stop the bold less than an inch to his witch's forehead. She was alive but he'd just outed them to all of Salem, there was no denying their magic now. No talking their way out of it. The townsfolk just stood there for a moment in shock as the bolt dropped to the porch floor, the sound of wood on wood echoed eerily and Cassandra's heart raced. Her stunning blue eyes met Theophil's for a moment and his grin sent chills down her spine, he knew he couldn't have her but this way meant no one could. 

“Get them!”

“Run!” Yelled Jenkins as he rose to his full imposing height.

“What?!” _I'm not leaving you_ she wanted to say but the look on his face took no arguing.

“Mistress, run now!”

With those words she was gone, back into the house and straight through to the parlour where she clambered out the window Jenkins favoured. Her feet carried her as fast as they could into the woods to hide.

Jenkins didn't run though, he wasn't a coward and he knew he needed to give Cassandra as much of a head start as possible. With a push of magic he knocked half the crowd backwards onto their backsides, most of Salem didn't concern him they were just every day peasant, what worried him were the armed men and Hale. A man armed with a crossbow fired but Galahad easily dodged it just in time to see Theophil pull a flintlock from beneath his cloak, a bolt was one thing to dodge but a flintlock was quite another, he couldn't do this in his human form. The magistrate's eyes went wide when he saw Jenkins racing towards him, suddenly the man's skin glowed and the next thing he knew a gargantuan white wolf had him pinned to the ground.

Cassandra didn't want to leave her wolf, she loved him, they were bound together.  _ I'm a witch,  _ her mind screamed, _I can't just leave him,_ but it was too late. Just as her conscience forced her to stop and turn back pain shot through their bond forcing her to her knees and a strangled whimper reverberated through the trees scaring crows up into the heavens. 

"Jenkins!"


	19. The Arrogance Of Man

 

Ezekiel snuggled deep into Jacob's strong chest and breathed him in deep, the bed was warm and covers snaked around their naked legs; the only noise being the muffled talking coming from outside. Jacob ran a hand through Ezekiel's dark spiky mop of hair absent-mindedly as he lay there on his back looking up at the boarding house ceiling, he'd never felt so relaxed in all his life.

After he and Ezekiel had left Morgan's house they'd gone straight to Reverend Carson's house to report what they'd found – which was just about nothing – to him and Eve. The thief's off-hand comment about the 'bloody huge' diamond he'd found had caught their attention though and they'd eventually left Flynn and Eve to search what Morgan could have been doing with a diamond of that size. 

In all honesty Jacob wasn't exactly sure what had happened when they'd returned to his boarding house room, it was sort of like a whirlwind. One moment the two of them had been focused on Morgan and the concentration of magic and the next Ezekiel had been in his lap with their lips locked. Until that very second the witch finder had been more than willing to just ignore the kiss they had shared  but once Ezekiel was in his arms Jacob embraced it. He'd never been with a man before, the urge had always been there hidden in the back of his mind but Jacob had never been brave enough to act upon it, Ezekiel though, Ezekiel made him brave. 

Their love making had lasted long into the night until they just lay there in one another's arms. Jacob hadn't ever felt so free, it was as though a part of him he'd pretended didn't exit had finally taken its rightful place and he was now who he truly was. 

“I can practically hear you thinking, mate.” Said Ezekiel sleepily, head still rested against the older man's chest while he traced along the magical tattoo."What is it?" 

“Nothin'. Just that I'm happy like this, with you.”

“Sweet talker.” Chuckled the thief.

“Is there a festival going on or something? Since I arrived in Salem everyone is in bed by midnight unless they're in Knocker's Hole.”

“Puritans don't have festivals. Too much sinful fun.”

“Then what's all the noise about?”

Stone sat himself up – much to his bedfellows displeasure – and clambered out of bed. Dark eyes peered out the mucky window to the heart of Salem. Torches, crowd, weapons... and a giant white wolf.

“Shit! Ezekiel get dressed!”

Everything shot into motion as Jacob tugged on his clothing, the thief muttered something about wanting to stay in bed but Jacob didn't have time to argue, he just threw the younger man's clothing at him and raced out to door. The two men raced out onto the mud and cobblestones – which hurt their bare feet – just as a crossbow bolt embedded itself in the wolf's left side, Jenkins let out a deep whimper that scared birds from their nests. Another bolt entered his body sending the familiar to the ground and the people of Salem cheered as though the pain they'd inflicted was fun. Jenkins couldn't fight any longer and was forced to let two of Salem's strongest men drag him across the cold hard floor towards the iron cells beneath the gallows, his body exhausted and limp. 

“What happened?!” Yelped Eve as she and Flynn faced to the witch finder and his assistant. 

“I don't know. Where were you?” Jacob shot back, eyes full of concern as Magistrate Hale started some kind of speech they couldn't quite hear. 

“We were in the basement looking for anything to help us with Morgan, we didn't hear anything until the commotion.” Said Flynn quickly, a book still clutched in his hands.

“Where's Cassandra?” That motherly tone of Eve's was back and stronger than ever.

“Can't see her, mate, just Jenkins.”

“Okay, here's what we're going to do.” Began Flynn calmly. “Eve, fly over the woods and look for Cassandra, it's the best hiding place. Find her before Hale sends out a search party for her.” The blonde hawk nodded and ran off back to their home where she could transform unseen. “Ezekiel, go see if you can find out exactly what happened. You know how to talk things out of people.”

“Sure thing mate.” Just like Eve he was gone, off to complete his task.

“Jake, you and me will deal with Hale. You're the witch finder and I'm the Reverend, if anyone in this town has a chance of getting near Jenkins it's us. Put the rest of your clothes on first, we don't want to start questions of what you and Ezekiel were doing.”

“Wait... you... what?” Stuttered the witch finder. 

“Oh please, it was obvious. Jenkins, Cassandra, Eve and I were all wondering what was taking so long. That's not important now though, go.”

Five minutes later and Jacob was fully dressed again and he and Flynn were by Theophil Hale's side. The magistrate looked imposing, as though he'd suddenly become king of Salem but he didn't frighten the True Witch or his leather coat clad friend. 

“What is going on here, Hale?” Demanded Flynn as his eyes flashed to the wolf locked up in the dirty iron cell.

“Ahh, Reverend Carson.” Hale smiled and Jacob had to force the urge to punch him down. “It seems our little witch finder here is all but useless, been here more than a week and couldn't even figure out that the doctor and midwife he'd been talking to were the culprits. Shoddy work, Mister Stone, shoddy, and I don't think the town of Salem will be paying for your services.” Well, there went the money he'd promised Ezekiel. “As you can see, Reverend, we have one monster already – a creature that can change its form at will –  it is only a matter of time before we have the other witch.” 

“Jenkins isn't a witch.” Growled Stone.

“You don't really expect me to believe that do you, Mister Stone? A man changed himself into a wolf and tried to kill the good, God fearing people of this town.” 

Stone looked around, there were people being treated for bite wounds and such but not a single dead body.

“He didn't want to kill anyone or believe me you'd be dead. That man is a familiar, a protector, not a monster!”

“I'd be careful, Mister Stone, you're starting to sound as though you care about him. As though you are on the devil's side.”

Jacob had grown angry but Flynn retained his calm demeanour and placed a hand on Stone's tense shoulder.

“Jake, why don't you go and gather some clothes for Jenkins. We wouldn't want him to freeze to death before his trial.”

Stone wasn't stupid, he knew this was the True Witch's way of getting rid of him and knowing that he was only digging himself a hole he went. Flynn turned his attention to Hale.

“Magistrate Hale, as Salem's Reverend I feel it my duty to speak with Doctor Jenkins. He has the right to repent, our benevolent Lord may yet forgive his crimes.”

“Of course, Reverend. I don't think it deserves God's forgiveness but that is why our Lord is free of sin and I am human. Keep your distance though, Reverend Carson, it may be wounded but I have no doubt that it would still take great pleasure in killing you.” 

“I'll be cautious. Thank you, Magistrate.”

Jenkins would never hurt him, Flynn knew that but it was best to go along with Theophil's ridiculous beliefs.  Careful so as not to appear too hurried Flynn walked to Jenkins' cell in the centre of town underneath the gallows. Jenkins lay on his side, fur matted with blood and three bolts sticking out of his body as well as what looked like several stab wounds. 

“Oh God, Jenkins are you alright?”

Flynn could have kicked himself, of course the Original wasn't alright, pretty bloody far from it. Just then that water like transformation he'd only ever seen form Eve draped over the wolf and he turned back into the white-haired Galahad he knew well. He was naked, covered in blood and struggled to breathe but Flynn didn't let panic get to him, Originals were immortal after all. 

“If it took you that long just to regenerate enough power to transform I'm surprised you're even conscious.”

“... Ad... Adrenaline and anger.” Gasped Galahad as he shuffled into a corner with more straw to absorb his blood.

Flynn watched as the Original gripped the first bolt that looked as though it had pierced his left lung and ripped it form his body, much to the witch's amazement Galahad didn't scream. Crimson ichor poured from Jenkins' body as though it were a river but he didn't let it stop him from pulling the next two bolts from his body; Jenkins growled. 

“I won't die... doesn't mean I'm... not in extreme pain... though.” Jenkins managed to say with a hint of jest which amazed Flynn.

The Reverend opened his mouth to speak Jacob returned with a pair of black pants and one of the shirts Cassandra had sewn for her familiar.

“Jenkins, you okay?”

“No.” Growled the Original.

Flynn leaned in a little closer to the iron bars as nonchalantly as possible, eyes glancing around to see of anyone was watching them, everyone thankfully seemed more engrossed in whatever the magistrate was saying. 

“Jenkins, come here.”

It took all his strength but Jenkins managed to crawl out of the pool of blood and straw and over to the cell wall where Flynn and Jacob stood; blood continued to stain his naked skin. As soon as he was close enough Flynn held his hand out for Jenkins to take which he did, Stone raised an eyebrow when the veins of Flynn's hand glowed a pale blue and passed over to Jenkins' hand. The familiar gasped as the blue passed up his own veins and until his entire body was aglow with it. Suddenly their hands parted and Flynn panted against the bars.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Jacob's eyebrows rose even higher when he saw the stab wounds heal themselves. “But you need your power.”

“I can't use my magic properly, you know that, I use my head and you need that power more than me at the moment. Jake, go get Ezekiel, we need this lock picking and I'm too weak now to even think about it-”

“No.” Said Jenkins quickly. “No, I'm useless until I've healed properly. Just give me my clothes.” The witch finder handed them through the bars and Jenkins made surprisingly quick work of pulling them on. “Find Cassandra, if Hale finds her first he'll kill her. Or worse yet Morgan could find her.”

“Don't worry, Eve is flying over the woods as we speak. She'll find Cassandra.” 

“Morgan is the only one that could have done this, no one in Salem had even thought Cassandra and you could be witches and now suddenly they're banging down your door in the middle of the night. Something is off here. Whatever it is she'd planning I think we're real close to her end game.”

“Mister Stone,” Began Jenkins as he sat himself back down on the cell floor, it was strange to see such a strong and courageous man hardly able to stand. “I need you to get Cassandra's Grimoire, it's on the bookshelf in her room. It'll be easy for you to find, large with brass locks and the pages are blank, or at least to you they'll look blank.”

“I'll find Ezekiel and get right on it.”

“Thank you. I'll get myself out of here once I've recovered enough, just please find her.”

Flynn and Jacob nodded and backed away before anyone started to wonder what the three of them were discussing. Jenkins was right – as usual – they couldn't just break him out, not with everyone in Salem hoping for him to swing, they'd come back for him once he'd recovered enough to at least walk but for now they needed to focus on finding Cassandra and putting a stop to whatever evil Morgan Le Fay had cooked up.


	20. As The Hawk Flies

 

Eve glided high above the trees that surrounded Salem on all sides but the one the ocean dominated, the wind raced through her brown and white feathers and helped to keep her awake in the dead of night. From her aerial view she could see just about everything from the largest dear nibbling on some fruit it had found to the smallest squirrel resting on a branch, what she couldn't see, however, was Cassandra... anywhere. Around ten minutes ago she'd thought she'd spotted the young witch but it had just been a trick of her blue eyes, she could feel Flynn's tension rising by the second. 

She'd only seen Jenkins for a moment or two when the townsfolk had thrown him into that godforsaken cell below the wooden gallows, so much blood. Yes, Eve was fully aware that the wounds wouldn't kill him just as they wouldn't have killed her but that didn't mean he wasn't in agony. Jacob, Ezekiel and even Flynn would only know of the physical pain but as a fellow Original she knew of the mental pain, the distance between him and his witch, knowing how scared she felt, blaming himself. Only Eve understood that. As a familiar it was his job to protect Cassandra with everything he had and Jenkins had done that  but he'd still blame himself, believe he could have done more. Originals weren't just animals, they weren't just companions, friends and lovers, Originals were soldiers, guardians and caretakers. They could go days without sleep if it meant their witch stayed safe, they could kill without mercy if forced, in fact, the one thing they couldn't do for their witch was die for them.  That was a painful curse for Originals, to watch their witch die, it would be even more painful for Eve and Jenkins because they were bonded to Flynn and Cassandra by love. 

Suddenly something caught Eve's attention, tiny and attached to a dark tree branch, she hurtled towards the forest floor where she landed with a little thud. Her feathers glowed like the moon then in one smooth liquid motion the hawk returned to the stunning blonde wife of Reverend Carson. Eve reached for what she now realised was a scrap of yellow fabric that could have only come from a night gown or robe, Cassandra had to have come this way. The night air chilled her naked flesh  as she glanced around through the dark almost supernatural trees, branches stuck out at odd angles like hands reaching out to grab their prey. 

“Cassandra!” She called into the darkness but no response came save for the far off hoot from an owl. “Cassandra!” Still nothing so she screamed out louder. “Cassandra!!”

This was ridiculous, she'd been searching for almost an hour but the forest around Salem was just too large for her to find the witch; Cassandra had already made it far further into the eerie trees than the hawk had expected. Eve needed to find her quickly before shock truly set in. In an instant and a flash of silvery light the hawk was back in the air and flew off towards Salem, the tips of her wings forcing the wind to whistle through them.

Just as the sun fully rose in the sky Eve landed on a large barrel beside  Jenkins' cell. She was horrified to see all that blood half-dried on the cold stone floor, his clothes and mixed in with old straw stained crimson, his eyes were close and had Eve not been able to see his chest rise and fall or been aware of his immortal status she'd have thought him dead. Eve squawked.

Jenkins' eyes flashed open quickly – or as quickly as he could in his state of exhaustion – and locked on the majestic hawk just out side his cell below the gallows.

“Eve? Why are you here? You should be with Cassandra.” The hawk squawked again and Jenkins used all his energy to pull himself via the rusted iron bars and managed to crawl closer to Eve, a look of concern in his green-hazel orbs. “What do you mean you can't find her? She's a scared redhead that's been in the woods all night.”

The hawk screeched and Jenkins sighed, Eve was right there was a huge amount of land to cover. 

“Okay.” The wolf paused for a moment to think while the hawk glanced around with a watchful eye. Suddenly it clicked in his head. “I know where she is.” The older man nodded to himself. “There's a huge fallen tree about a half mile North-West of Cassandra's house, it looks like it's been like that for decades. There's a cave opening in sight of it, Cassandra will be in there.” Eve let out two quieter squawks, deeper than before. Had anyone seen the two of them they'd have thought Jenkins mad. “Because I showed it to her. She'll be there and hurry, Cassandra is distraught, I can feel it.”

Eve launched back into flight towards the tree Jenkins had spoken off, she'd seen the fallen tree before but she'd never known about any cave. Jenkins watched her go hoping beyond home that she'd be able to comfort his beloved witch, Cassandra was in so much emotional pain that it rivalled his physical agony. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse Magistrate Hale stomped over to his cell.

“Who are you talking to, monster.” Demanded the short man with yellowed teeth.

“Just myself and I'm no monster.”

Hale laughed at that, his head tilted back a little and he stared at Jenkins as though he were a bug ripe for squashing.

“My eyes don't lie, you are a monster. A witch and you shall face the hangman's noose because of it. You should be dead from your wounds but yet here you are conversing with me, what more evidence do I need that you serve the devil?”  Theophil stepped a little closer  to the rusted bars. “ Cassandra Cillian was a sweet young woman until you corrupted her, could have been married and had children, but no, you took that from her and twisted her to serve an abomination.” 

“She still is!” Growled Jenkins who shot to his feet, so much pain but he refused to show it to Hale.

“I heard what you called her. Your _Mistress_ -“ He sneered as the word left his lips. “You corrupted her and yet she rules over you. You're nothing more than a dog on a leash. She started that plague, didn't she?” Jenkins' eye twitched. “I don't know why, maybe to satisfy her dark Lord, maybe another reason. Doesn't matter, my search parties will find her and then she'll swing beside you-”

Jenkins launched at the bars, shot his hands through and grabbed Hale by the collar only to smack the magistrate's head into them. The wolf growled. It was one thing to insult and threaten him but it was quite another to threaten his darling Cassandra.  Theophil's forehead would bruise badly no doubt turning a horrid black-green color with edges of purple but Jenkins couldn't have cared less. 

“I'm only going to tell you this once as a courtesy you don't deserve.” Barked the Original through gritted teeth. “You even _think_ about hurting my Mistress and I'll make sure you like long enough to taste your own intestine. I'll flay every inch of rancid flesh from you body and laugh. Laugh the way you did, and whatever the fuck is left I'll leave for the animals.”

Pleased with the look of horror in Hale's eyes Jenkins threw him to the ground and let his legs give out so he slumped back into the corner of his cell. Green-hazel orbs watched as the magistrate picked himself up and dusted off his black cloak. 

“Big talk from a caged dog.” Theophil tried to sound unaffected but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes or scent. Jenkins smirked and spoke softly, if there was one thing he'd learnt in his long life it was that men feared the anger of a gentle man more than any other.

“You've seen what I am. How fast I'm healing. I suggest you run and you run far because regardless of how powerful you think you are, no matter how long it takes I will never quit, I will never back down. You've hurt my Mistress, the woman I love. I'm a patient man, Mister Hale, I'll wait until you finally start to think you're safe again... and then I'll strike. You see, you hurt me and let Karma do its job, but you hurt my Cassandra and I'll push Karma aside and kill you myself.”

Hale desperately searched for a come back but there wasn't one. He stormed off in defeat.

 

XXXX

 

With a bold swoosh Eve flew into the triangular cave opening Jenkins had told her about and all the way to the very back where she found a gargantuan hot spring but more importantly she found Cassandra hunched over crying. Eve landed beside her and re-took her human form but stayed curled up to keep her modesty.

“Cassandra?” She said softly in an almost motherly tone.

The redhead looked up with a river of tears running down her porcelain cheeks and threw herself into the blonde's arms.

“Oh thank God! Jenkins he -” Eve cut her off as calmly as possible.

“He's okay, he's okay.”

“But I can feel it. He's in agony, it feels like he's dying.”

“Jenkins is immortal just like me. He won't die, couldn't and wouldn't put you through that. Theophil has him in a cell under the gallows for now. I need to get you back to my and Flynn's house, you need to eat and sleep.”

“I can't think about doing any of that.” She shook her head and tried to wipe away her tears. “I need to see Galahad, need to tell him I'm sorry I left him.”

Eve offered the young witch a gentle smile. “He told you to run, he had to protect you. It's what Originals do. Now come on, we need to get you warm.”

Carefully Eve helped Cassandra to her shaking feet and only let go when she knew the witch wouldn't collapse.

“Just follow me, Cassandra.”

The blonde took flight as but stayed low and slow so as Cassandra could follow back to Salem.


	21. The Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be usual length. :-)

 

Flynn, Jacob and Ezekiel had all gathered at the Reverend's home after the chaos that had gone on the night before. Flynn and the witch finder stood in the basement gathered around a large brown leather-bound book while Ezekiel had leaned against the tiny high up window that looked out along the street so as he could keep an eye on Jenkins without anyone else seeing them. Everything lay silent until Cassandra and very naked Eve suddenly pulled open the storm cellar door and charged down them, Jacob and Ezekiel gave Eve the courtesy of looking away while Reverend Carson pulled off his coat and wrapped it around his wife. 

“Are you alright?” He asked quickly while rubbing at his wife's arms to try and get some warmth into her tired muscles. Eve nodded. 

“Where is Galahad?” Cassandra almost demanded, dry tears still stained her cheeks.

“I can show you.” Said Ezekiel as he left the wall to guide the redhead to the window he'd been looking out; the others followed.

He pointed past the feet that travelled by and to the tiny cell under the gallows. Cassandra gasped. Tears threatened to come forth anew, her heart almost broke seeing so much dried blood coat him almost as though Jenkins had bathed in it.

“Galahad.” The word left her lips as a quiet whisper, Ezekiel hardly heard it and he stood right next to her.

They were all surprised to suddenly see the wolf sit bolt upright as though some unseen force had pushed him. Slowly Jenkins' head turned until he was staring straight through the tiny basement window and into Cassandra's eyes. He smiled and she instantly felt better just having him know she was there.

“I felt them stab him.” She told her friends as the tears finally started to fall again, Ezekiel threw an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. “I only felt half the pain he did and I could hardly move.” 

“He'll be alright, Cassandra.” Flynn affirmed gently from the back of their little huddle. “I gave him some of my power so he'd heal faster... the immortality helps.”

That actually got a laugh out of her, small and sobbed but it was there; Flynn counted it as a win.

Cassandra didn't take her eyes from those of her love but her eyebrows did raise when she saw him start to dig something into his forearm with his thumbnail. 

“Ouch!” She exclaimed drawing everyones attention, she grabbed her arm but the pain subsided quickly enough.

“What is it?” Asked Jacob.

“Nothing. He was just telling me something.”

The group didn't push and Cassandra was thankful for that, they didn't need to know about the shape the pain had formed, just a simple heart that had faded from existence almost as fast as it had appeared. The redhead knew what it meant, _I love you._

 

XXXX

 

Morgan strutted into the hidden hallway full of cells containing the six Originals she'd abducted, it was time for them to be useful. She chuckled to herself as she picked up the tiny glass box containing a large tarantula Original, Morgan had taken her first almost six years ago and couldn't help but wonder in the female Original could remember how to walk on two legs instead of eight. In all honesty the Soulless didn't much care. 

“You're finally going to have a purpose again.” She told the tarantula and then glanced around to the other Originals. “I bet none of you ever expected this day to come, the day immortals dies.”

She set the glass box down and with a swish of her hand all six Originals transformed back into their human form. Fox, monkey, pigeon, snow leopard, cat and tarantula, three men and three women, a perfect balance. Each of them symbolised something for her spell, her plan. She'd spent almost a two decades plotting, trying to take the spell from theory and into reality. Morgan hadn't been the first to think about it, a Soulless by the name of Adalfarus Fuchs in Germany almost a century ago had first thought it up but he'd not been strong enough to try. Morgan was strong enough! She was Morgan Le Fay the rightful queen of Camelot and the most powerful Soulless Witch the world had ever known, after tonight she be more powerful than any True Witch as well. She'd be unstoppable. 

“I think it's only appropriate you dress for the occasion my little farm animals.” She chuckled maniacally as her magic coated the Originals with suits and dresses made of fine white silk and embroidered with small red roses. “There, perfect to march to your deaths in.” 

 

XXXX

 

“Oh God!” Exclaimed Flynn in abject horror from the basement corner where he'd been sat with his oldest book; he'd gathered it from Germany almost five years previous.

“What?” Demanded Jacob as he launched over to look at the book himself.

“I know what she's doing.”

“Tell us, Flynn. Whatever she's doing we need to stop it and get my Galahad back.”

Cassandra spun around to face the Reverend, it was the first time she'd looked away from the window since Eve had brought her back to Salem. Just then Eve marched down the stairs having re-dressed in a long dress of dark green.

“... She's making herself immortal.”

Silence. None of them said a single word, only faint footfalls outside broke the tension. Eve opened her mouth to speak but Ezekiel got there first, his eyes fixed on the gallows outside and the other familiar.

“Em, guys, Something is happening.”

Everyone rushed back to the window just in time to see a man unlocking Jenkins' cell and yanking the injured man out, it was only then they saw the freshly tied noose and the crowd that had started to form. They were going to hang him.


	22. What It Feels Like To Die

 

Jenkins had been waiting for this, for Hale to decide to forgo anything that even resembled a trial and jump straight to murder, the wolf snorted as he was pulled from his cell,  _and they call me a monster._ He had no fear, why would he? He was immortal after all but that didn't mean he was looking forwards to it, Hale would give a long speech about how evil needed  to be destroyed and then Jenkins would be forced to swing and feel his neck repeatedly snap, unable to breath and yet remaining conscious, until someone finally cut him down. The Original didn't know what Magistrate Hale and the people of Salem would do to him after that, maybe draw and quarter him in search of a way to make him stay dead.  _Oh, this is going to hurt._ His biggest worry that Cassandra would be forced to suffer his pain as well via their bond, Jenkins wasn't strong enough to change and escape just yet but what energy he did have went to blocking his bond with Cassandra. He felt wrong without her, like he'd been ripped away from the a warm hearth on a winters day and thrown out into the snow. Needs must though. 

It surprised him at how quickly the people of Salem gathered around the gallows yelling and screaming for Theophil to hurry up and _'kill the witch!' _Whoever it was that had pulled Jenkins from his cell shoved him at they reached the gallows steps and laughed when the older man's knees slammed harshly against the solid wood, Galahad didn't give him the satisfaction of showing pain. Suddenly the unnamed man was - rather unceremoniously - told to _fuck off_ and then Christopher Kent – the Knocker's Hole head night watchman – was helping Jenkins up. For a moment or two their eyes locked and Jenkins saw the confusion, the sadness and reluctance, Christopher didn't want to see the doctor hang. Jenkins and Cassandra had saved the people of Knocker's Hole when the supposed upstanding Selectmen had just wanted to cordon the place off and leave everyone to die. His brother owed them his life, without them John would have been dead days ago. Christopher and John Kent were good men, Jenkins had known it from the moment he'd met them, but doing anything to stop this execution would have done nothing but earned Christopher a rope beside him.

“It's alright.” Jenkins said softly, not because he knew he wouldn't die but because he wanted Christopher to be safe; to avoid doing anything stupid. 

Once he was back on his feet the wolf nodded to Christopher and walked up the steps of his own accord, unfortunately it wasn't the first time he'd been executed – first hanging though – and he'd do it with his head held hight. Hale sneered at him from the top of the stairs as he passed by and stood below the noose. If he ran now he'd not get ten feet before there was another bolt in him, Jenkins didn't have the energy to transform, he couldn't escape.

As the hangman slipped the thick rope around his neck Jenkins caught sight of the carpenters he'd helped to save alongside his sweet Cassandra. Arthur, Samuel and Dancell – who was now up and about on wooden crutches – wore similar expressions to Christopher's, Dancell would have bled out on Robert Cillian's surgery floor had it not been for his magic. 

“... We put this monster to death!”

Jenkins hadn't even noticed Hale had started to speak. There was a cheer form the sixty or so percent of the crowd that believed Jenkins a monster while the rest just stood there quietly hoping Hale would change his mind; deep down they all knew he wouldn't. Theophil turned to face him, a smug grin on his face revealing those yellow teeth that repulsed Cassandra so.  _Hale must have tea and cake planned for after this,_ thought Jenkins quietly to himself as the Magistrate went on. At first Theophil had wanted Galahad gone so he could have Cassandra to himself but now he just wanted them both dead; if he couldn't have her no one could. 

“Any last words, witch?”

Jenkins thought for a moment.

“The world isn't black and white. And the sooner you learn that just because something isn't like you doesn't mean it's evil the better. Not every supernatural creature is a demon or a witch, I'm a familiar, I am a guardian and a protector, I don't exist to kill. However, in this town it is starting to look more and more like that's why humans exist.” 

“Lies from the mouth of a monster!” Yelled Hale before the people of Salem had any time to even remotely think about taking in the wolf's words. “Hang him.”

“No!”

Jenkins' head snapped up when he heard his Cassandra cry out but it was too late, the lever had been pulled and Jenkins dropped. The sound of his neck snapping echoed through his head, he couldn't move his limbs, black bit around the edges of his vision, his heartbeat thundered in his ears and a desperate gargling noise left his lips. Through his haze he saw Cassandra throw her hand up in an attempt to free him but suddenly a blue blockade discerned and Morgan Le Fay appeared before him. 

Cassandra watched in abject horror as the strange blue translucent barrier encompassed the gallows and Morgan speared before them all. Without warning six other nooses appeared, three on either side of Jenkins all dressed in fine white silk and hanging from their necks each gasping for air as he was. _Nathaniel!_

“What is going on here?!” Demanded Hale but Morgan just laughed at him and with a flick of her hand he went sailing off the gallows and through the bubble where he smashed against the hard ground.

“What is going on here is I am finally going to show this pathetic little town what a real witch looks like. The power of a real witch... an immortal one.”

Cassandra gasped for air, she could feel Jenkins sedating their bond even as he swung in desperation to prevent her feeling his pain but the burning of the rope around her neck prevailed. 

“The diamond.” Said Ezekiel quickly from behind her when Morgan conjured it up in her hand and left the large clear rock to float before the panicked town of Salem.

“Cassandra, help me!” Shouted Flynn as a faint stream of golden-yellow magic left his left palm in an attempt to break through Morgan's blockade, the redhead quickly followed suit with her own blue-green magic.

“You're a witch?” Gasped Hale from the floor as blood dripped from his forehead where he'd struck the ground, no one answered him, too focused on stopping Morgan. 

Morgan turned to Jenkins. “Originally I thought you'd be going into my spell but it seems I don't need you, Galeas. I think I'll watch you suffocate for a while before I kill you, you'll have to watch your fellow Originals die, and your friends, and your witch, but you've done that bit before. Let's get started.” Morgan clapped her hands together and took a relaxingly deep breath before she spun around to face the town of Salem. 

“You people have been lead to believe that a witch serves the devil, we do not. We're far more dangerous that that because we serve ourselves, and after you see what I do here today you'll know what true fear is.” She growled with a grin. “Know that you killed the only hope any of you had to survive.” Morgan glanced down to Cassandra and Flynn who were still trying to break through the barrier while Eve, Stone and Ezekiel tried smashing it with everything they had. “How does it feel to know you've doomed yourselves?” 

Morgan couldn't stand there all day monologuing, the True Witches would break down her barrier soon enough despite her aloof behaviour. From the pocket of her she pulled a small vial that contained a vampires tooth, the ground bones of a succubus, the powdered lungs of a Boo Hag she'd spent almost five years trying to capture one of those little whores for her spell and another six to find a Boo Hag, those skinless creatures were even harder to find than a succubus. All three supernatural beings absorbed energy and when combined with her spell Morgan could use their powdered remains to rip away the Original's immortality. 

She uncorked the bottle and three a splash of the powder onto each of her six victims while imbuing it with her evil magic that glowed a pale red. With the bottle empty she cast it aside to the dark wooden boards of the gallows and went to the floating diamond, a hand on either side shook almost painfully as she forced it open to all the immortal life energy that was about to pour from her victims. Morgan felt her barrier start to fail as the powder did its work and leeches the life form their bodies. 

With a suddenly burst a pure white light shot from the six originals dressed in white silk and into the huge diamond turning it into a bold red ruby, it only grew more bold as time went on. That sickening grin never left her face.

Just when Jenkins thought he might actually pass out he felt his neck repair itself, it cracked back into place painfully. He felt his hands twitch again and he finally managed to grab at the thick rope around his neck, with all his strength he forced the rope from his neck and dropped to the ground coughing and wheezing.


	23. Dead Bodies And Ruby Shards

 

Jenkins dropped to the gallows floor just as the barrier started to flicker and falter, he wheezed and coughed as his oesophagus repaired itself and slowly it became easier for him to breathe. His vision restored as well letting him see just what horror was going on around him, life almost entirely drained from his fellow Originals, Morgan laughing maniacally as she stabilised the ruby with her magic. The townsfolk looked on in horror, they seemed rooted to the spot as though they'd transformed into statues, Jenkins didn't pay them much attention to them though, he was much too focused on forcing himself to his feet and racing to Cassandra's side. She clung to the man she loved and pressed their lips together like a woman dying of thirst, all that fear that she'd lost him melted away. His warmth, his scent, his large protective arms wrapped around her, Galahad was there, he was safe. 

Flynn shook his hands in desperation to get his magic working again now that the blue barrier had failed but nothing happened, the Reverend was actually surprised he'd retained such control for as long as he had.

“You're too late.” Laughed Morgan. “The Originals are dead, this stone holds their power. Oh, and I'm pretty good at controlling the dead.”

Morgan snapped her fingers, the noise rang out an then suddenly the six dead familiars dropped from their nooses. That was the crowds cue to head for the proverbial hills. Jenkins and Eve flashed one another a look and it was almost as though time stood still for a moment, they seemed to have a whole conversation in the space of a nanosecond. A calm before the storm. And then they lunged, Eve's dress fell to the floor in a pool of dark fabric as she took flight while Jenkins' shirt burst and his fur spilled out until the white wolf stood over a pile of shredded rags; the few townsfolk that hadn't fled already sure did then. 

The six animated Originals marched towards them all as Eve flew overhead surveying the area. The wolf padded up the gallows steps, only just managed to dodge a female Original and pin her down but that didn't stop her trying to claw and bite at his neck like a rabid dog. Jenkins didn't know the woman, the constant feel of energy that snaked around Original familiars had left her to the point that if he hadn't of already know what she was he'd have thought her human. Morgan's spell forced her to growl, hiss and bite but the body looked otherwise dead, no pulse, eyes glazed over with white; Jenkins had never felt mortality before. Chaos went on around him, Flynn attacked with a sword he'd managed to pull from nowhere. Jacob was a brawler, clearly built for a fight but Ezekiel was a thief, he did everything under the radar. Ezekiel didn't fight, his sneaky nature meant he'd never had any need to learn, as a result Stone ended up keeping himself between the dead and the man he'd slowly come to care about, even love. 

The Hawk swooped down and sunk her talons into the fleshy shoulders of a dead male and carried off the gallows only to have the living daylights pecked out of him, a real hawk wouldn't have had so much strength but Eve had never been conventional.

 

Everything had happened so fast that her brain had taken a few minutes to catch up, when it had she'd come face to face Nathaniel, sweet, loving Nathaniel... but that wasn't him anymore. Dead eyes, mouth hanging open, thick rope marks around his neck. Tears spewed forth like a newborn begging for its first feeding.

“Nathaniel?” She sobbed. “Nathaniel, it's me, it's Cassie.”

He didn't stop moving towards her, just growled and kept coming. She'd grown up with Nathaniel, the man was family despite what Salem had thought of him; Cassandra loved him. He'd helped raise her.

“Nathaniel, please!” Cassandra pleaded, her eyes flashed up to Morgan completing her spell and back. “I know you, Nathaniel, you're not evil, you're my friend.”

A voice screamed in the back of her head telling her that the man before her was just a shell, the real Nathaniel was gone. Morgan had killed him. Cassandra didn't want to give up on him, she'd lost her father she didn't want to loose the man she saw as her Uncle. 

“Nathaniel-”

Whatever she had planned to say was cut off by Nathaniel's shell throwing her to the cold ground so hard she hit her head letting red ooze from her skull. Blue eyes slammed shut in a combination of fear and sorrow as the end drew near, it would have been easy for her to throw him ten feet or transport him to the middle of the woods, but Cassandra's mind was too panicked to concentrate her magic. She waited for the inevitable but the bite never came, instead her eyes flew open when Galahad all but ambushed what had once been Nathaniel and ripped out his throat, blood stained the white fur around Jenkins' neck and Cassandra had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming. She didn't have even a moment to think about what had just happened because Flynn suddenly had hold of her hand and had pulled her up to her feet. 

“We need to get that ruby!”

Quite how the immortality of the six Originals had turned the diamond into a ruby she didn't know but that hardly mattered. She and Flynn raced up the gallows steps with Jacob and Ezekiel only a few steps behind while the white wolf kept the dead Originals at bay. 

“Eve!”

Yelled Reverend Carson and Eve flew down straight into Morgan's face where she clawed and scratched at the soft flesh forcing out screams from the Soulless witch. Morgan desperately tried to throw Eve off but the hawk was too quick, too strong. Without Morgan's magic to steady the diamond turned ruby it started to vibrate in mid-air and a strange high-pitch buzzing that was both deafening and silent at the same time.

In a desperate attempt to just stop what Morgan was doing all four of them reached out for the ruby but too late. The rock blew up, shattered into five shards and plunged into each of their chests. Cassandra – who'd been closest – got the extra shard the firth shard in her stomach, it burned for a second and then nothing, almost like it had never happened.

“No!”

Cried Morgan after she finally managed to grab hold of Eve's wings and threw her to the ground as though she were nothing but trash. The ruby was gone and all that immortal power with it, her plan had been destroyed. Morgan had nothing left and all of Salem knew who and what she was now. Fear rose in her eyes, an emotion she'd not experienced since childhood all those centuries ago. With no other choice Morgan vanished into nothingness and the remaining dead familiars fell to the ground returning to the dead bodies they'd once been; lifeless empty voids.

Cassandra's legs finally gave out and she stumbled to the ground, Galahad was by her side in a matter of seconds and nuzzled into her shoulder to make sure she was alright. His paw came up to push aside the yellow fabric of her nightdress just enough to see where the first shard had entered her chest just above her right breast, it had already started to heal, a smooth line that had already started to scab over. The wolf's brow furrowed.

“I'm okay, Galahad.” She managed to say.

Cassandra managed to rise to her feet with a little help from a very stable and large wolf. Flynn raced to Eve and cradled her unconscious feathered body carefully in his arms.

“We need to go, now! Back to Flynn's place before Hale gets ideas.” Announced Ezekiel with a look of trepidation.

Ezekiel was right, they needed to run.


	24. Healing Scars

 

The door to Flynn's and Eve's home slammed shut behind the group as they fled the gallows, Ezekiel shut it so hard that he nearly severed Jenkins' tail. Once inside Cassandra held out her arms and summoned fresh clothes for the wolf who padded over and took them carefully in his mouth before padding off to the basement to change as Flynn vanished upstairs with a now conscious hawk in his arms. Ezekiel slumped down into a high-backed chair that looked well used, Jacob leaned up against a table just to Ezekiel's left and Cassandra stayed by the window with a blank look on her face; Nathaniel was truly gone.

“What the hell just happened.” Said Ezekiel finally breaking the dead silence. “And what was that rock? First it's a diamond the size of my face and then it's a ruby, then it blows up and we all get a piece.”

“I don't know.” Sighed Stone while rubbing at his chest. “I'm not in pain, are you?”

“No.” The thief grinned and rose to his feet to shuffle closer to his new lover, the grin turned smug. “Should I have said yes? Would you have kissed it all better?”

“Shut up.” Grumbled the witch finder but the look on Ezekiel's face made Jacob smile and lean in to kiss him anyway.

The soft kiss broke when they heard Jenkins return looking like his normal, human, immaculate self. In an instant he was by his beloved Cassandra's side. He'd known whose throat he'd ripped out back at the gallows, Jenkins hadn't killed Nathaniel but he knew it looked that way to his redhead. Galahad opened his mouth to tell her how sorry he was and that Nathaniel had already been gone but she wrapped her arms around him and clung on for dear life.

“I know that wasn't him.” She told him quietly.

Jenkins didn't respond to that, just rested his chin on her head for a moment and held her tight for a moment.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Galahad.”

They shared a kiss and then she released her wolf who turned to Jacob and Ezekiel.

“Let me see your chest please, Mister Jones.”

Ezekiel stopped dead and just stared at the older man for a moment with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“I need to see where that shard pierced your chest. It's not a normal wound, Mister Jones, you each have a sliver of gemstone that has been heavily charged with the immortality – and quite possibly the souls – of six Original Familiars. Morgan Le Fay more than likely crafted it with the specific intent of containing that much magical energy and it still blew up. That suggests it's unstable.”

Ezekiel didn't say a word, just pushed off from the wall and carefully pulled his old and dusty jacket off only to toss it over the back of the chair he had been sat in then pull off his dark  rumpled shirt. The white-haired man peered closely at Ezekiel's  chest and frowned when he was faced with a tiny raised line along the thief's left pectoral; like a scar that had been there for years. Had the familiar not been looking for it he wouldn't have noticed the tiny mark.

“Jenkins, mate, you're really, really warm. You still sick?” Questioned the younger man as he pulled his shirt back on.

“Thank you for your concern, Mister Jones, but I'm fine. Originals run hotter than humans and most supernatural species.”

“Good to know.” Muttered the younger man.

“You're healed, just a small scar. I assume you, Cassandra and Mister Carson are the same-” Galahad had intended to say more but Jacob cut him off.

“Don't hurt neither. Actually I feel pretty damn good.”

Jenkins let out a little grumbled _ mmm _then returned to Cassandra, he didn't like how quiet she was being; it worried him. She had told him she understood, knew that it had been Nathaniel's body that attacked her not Nathaniel himself, but none of that meant his darling witch wasn't in pain.

“He's right, Galahad. I felt weak at first but that passed quickly and now I feel like I just woke up from the best night's sleep of my life.” She took his hand into her own and gripped it tight. “I feel like they never happened.”

“They?” Questioned the witch finder with a raised brow. “You got two?”

“Yeah,” Nodded the redhead. “one in my chest like you and another one hit me in the stomach.”

All conversation fell silent when Flynn appeared from upstairs closely followed by Eve who held her right arm close to her chest.

“An Original has never died before,” Began Flynn. “Morgan couldn't have anticipated how much energy she'd be stealing.”

“Then there's the fact that one Original is immortal, but the energy of six Originals... that's... that's... what's beyond immortality?”

“A God?” Suggested Stone.

“Either way it was too much power for the diamond, err, ruby to hold, and as we all know when something can't contain what's inside it blows up.” Surmised Flynn. 

“Okay so we've got a bomb in our chests, awesome! But why did the wound heal so-”

“Bigger problems.” Announced Cassandra over the end of what Ezekiel had been saying, his eyes fixed on what was happening outside the house.

Everyone rushed to the window almost barging Cassandra out of the way in a rush to see what he'd meant by  _bigger problems._ They saw Hale and his lynch mob racing towards the Reverend's house.

“Time to go.” Said Jacob quickly.

“Where mate? Salem is our home, some of us were born here.”

“Jake is right, Ezekiel.” Flynn shook his head sorrowfully. “We can't stay here, it's not safe, not anymore.”

 

“We can go to Boston.” Suggested Cassandra. “It's a large town, no one would suspect us there. I need some things from my father's house first though.”

Jenkins doubted anyone heart the tiny waver in her angelic voice, Robert Cillian had built that house with his own hands. He reached for her hand while everyone else nodded in agreement, she was grateful for that gentle touch; Jenkins always knew just what to do.

Eve's voice snapped them both out of the little voice that threatened to eat them up.

“Alright, out the basement door. We can loop through the tree line and and grab your things. Stone, Hale will want you out of Salem as fast as possible, grab your things, take your horse and wait for use on the road. Take Ezekiel with you.” That motherly tone of hers flooded back and whatever had been wrong with her arm had finished repairing.

“Will do, come on Ezekiel.”

With that the two were gone, off down the stairs and out through the basement and towards the boarding house where Jacob had left his things and Betsy.


	25. Escape From Salem

 

Having given Stone and Ezekiel a head start Eve raced to the bookshelf and pulled a large tome bound in brown leather free, to anyone else it appeared nothing more than a blank book but Jenkins and Cassandra knew a Grimoire when they saw one. Flynn vanished upstairs for a few moments only to return with two bags packed with clothing while Cassandra magically barred the front door; it wouldn't slow Hale and his men down for long but it would provide them the few moments they needed. Seeing Flynn struggling under the bags as he tried to throw yet more books inside and descend the basement stairs – seemed he didn't quite understand 'take only what you can carry' – Jenkins left Eve to grab the weapons she deemed appropriate and pulled both bags from the shorter man then threw them over his shoulder. The front door creaked obscenely upstairs where Hale's men repeatedly kicked against it, they needed to go so Jenkins ushered everyone out the same way Stone and Ezekiel had left. 

The Witches and Familiars kept to the tree line that surrounded Salem as they made their way towards Cassandra's home and hopped through the parlour window Jenkins had always favoured, with everyone focused on Revered Carson's home it had been repetitively easy to move unnoticed.

The redhead instantly went to her Grimoire and held it close to her chest, since they didn't know where anything was Eve and Flynn grabbed some food from the kitchen while Jenkins and Cassandra gathered up the few things she just couldn't leave behind from upstairs; a few dresses, the book of Arthurian legends that had belonged to her father.

The female witch didn't want to leave her home, her father, Robert, had built the house with his own two hands – and some help from Nathaniel – this was the only home she'd ever known. None of them could stay though, to the men and women of Salem all six of them were monsters, leaving was their only option. 

“Cassandra!” Galahad called from downstairs.

She raced down hoping that she'd not forgotten anything in her haste. Eve and Flynn returned from the kitchen and then they all made their way back out the parlour window; couldn't risk the front door. They all reached for the heavy bags but froze when Flynn's house suddenly erupted in flames like an angry volcano, that wasn't all that caught their eyes, staring back at them was Christopher Kent. The man was tall and strong but wouldn't be any match for two Originals let alone their witches, Eve expected a fight, for Christopher to scream for Theophil and his mob but he didn't, instead he spoke softly. 

“Hale will be on his way to burn this house down too, you need to run. I'll say I saw you running south.”

Jenkins nodded his gratitude. “Thank you.”

“You may be witches but I don't think you're evil. Thank you for saving my brother.”

Nothing more was said, Jenkins, Cassandra and their friends ran off into the forest to meet up with Ezekiel and Jacob while Christopher kept his word. The tall man raced into the main square. 

“Magistrate Hale! I found them! I found them! They went south!”

 

XXXX

 

A few days went by and the group finally entered Boston, it had taken longer than expected thanks to them having to avoid travellers. Eve had scouted ahead for much of their journey reporting back to Jenkins – who seemed to be the only one that could understand her as a hawk – while he had kept watch at night. 

Once in Boston Jacob took them straight to his house and out of the public eye. His home was smaller than Flynn's or Cassandra's had been but it was a place for them to lay their heads that wasn't surrounded by leaves and forest. Ezekiel quickly moved into Stone's bed with him while Eve and Flynn took the spare room which had been turned into more of a study full of books though it did still have a bed in it. Jenkins – bless his heart – had managed to set up a makeshift bed for Cassandra by the fire downstairs – they could have conjured a bed but their really wasn't enough room – he'd set it up with pillows and as many blankets as he could find then lit the fire for her. 

It wasn't until nightfall when everyone had retired and they'd finally escaped Salem that Cassandra let herself cry wrapped up in Galahad's strong arms. Jenkins just held her knowing he was part of the cause of her pain, she'd lost Nathaniel all over again and he'd been the one to put the fox familiar down. The woman he loved was hurting and so he changed into his wolf form and wrapped his tail around her, Cassandra always felt better cuddling into his his fur, why Jenkins didn't exactly know but he'd do anything to comfort her. 

Only when the sun threatened to rise did Cassandra finally fall asleep surrounded by her white wolf, her head on his huge paw as though it were a fluffy pillow. Jenkins had lived longer than almost he himself could remember – Eve was an infant compared to him – and yet Cassandra's sorrow had affected him more than anything else he'd been through. He was more closely bonded to her than any other witch he'd ever cared for and it wasn't just because they'd slept together. Most Originals ended up having sex with their witches, it came from the bond and was hard to resist, he'd tried to resist with Arthur but eventually they'd both given up. No, it wasn't their bond that kept him so strongly to Cassandra... it was love. He loved Cassandra like he'd never loved another. Jenkins wouldn't ever have another Master or Mistress like the redhead, she was his everything, he loved her more than anything else in creation and he knew that when old age took her he'd break. 

 

XXXX

 

The next morning Jacob and Ezekiel awoke to birds singing in the trees and made quick work of waking everyone else for breakfast, just simple tea and toast. None of them could remember the last time they'd all sat down to eat at a table. There wasn't a conversation, just silence, they'd been outed as witches and familiars in Salem and it wouldn't be long before news reached Boston that witch finder Jacob Stone had helped them all escape. Boston wouldn't be safe for very long and then there was the matter of those shards lodged in their chests, Jenkins was even more concerned about Cassandra because she'd gotten two of the things. None of them seemed be have been adversely affected or in any kind of pain – save for Cassandra who continued to find herself ill randomly without any cause but that had been going on for days before Morgan had outed them all – but that didn’t mean there wasn't anything wrong underneath the surface. The two Originals were a tad confused as well because they'd been right beside the others when Morgan's ruby had exploded and yet they'd made it out unscathed. Odd. There was a lot to figure out but they didn't quite know where to start, Eve tried though, that woman could have put any military man to shame. 

“We need to keep moving.” Said the blonde to everyone gathered around the small breakfast table. “We've probably got one more night here and then word from Salem will reach Boston and everyone will guess we're here. We all need to be gone from here when that happens.” 

“Where too, mate?” Asked Ezekiel with his mouth full of toast. “Six strangers showing up anywhere in the middle of the night and just moving into the same house is going to look suspicious.”

“Who said anything about the same house?” Began Flynn. “I agree all of us showing up together might seem a little odd but Cassandra and I can conjurer up enough gold for three houses, that's far less noticeable.”

“We shall deal with that all when we get to wherever it is we intend to go.” Jenkins cleared his throat and set his tea cup down. “Firstly we need to deal with the ruby shards and how to get them out of your chests.” 

“And then there's the fact Morgan is still skulking about. She may still want them.” Added Stone.

“I don't think so.” Cassandra informed from Jenkins' side. “She left pretty quickly after it blew up and made no attempt to get them back so I don't think they're of any use to her now. We should stay on high alert though.”

Jenkins sighed. “She is the sort to seek revenge, trust me on that.” 

There was silence for a few seconds and then Stone suddenly perked up.

“Let's go to the Carolinas. No one knows any of us there and it'll take ages for people to find out what happened in Salem. No one will ever know.”

“That's a good idea.” Agreed Cassandra, she'd always wanted to go to the Carolinas.

They had a plan and once they'd gathered some supplies they'd be ready to go.


	26. Flesh In The Campfire

 

Ezekiel noticed it first, the eyes on them as he and Eve shopped for the supplies they needed. Word had reached Boston slightly earlier than they'd expected but instead of blind panic they'd calmly rushed back to Stone's house, packed up and hit the road. The people of Boston posed no real threat to them but they'd rather not draw unnecessary attention at themselves and their magic if at all possible. Fleeing Boston hadn't been nearly as hard as they'd expected, hardly anyone had heard about them but it had still been an inconvenience to say the very least.

Two days passed and whatever ailed Cassandra continued which only made Jenkins grow more concerned, she didn't exactly seem ill, just a few hours of vomiting at a time followed by a feeling of having been drained.

“Sweetheart, you need to rest.” Said Jenkins as the wagon continued down the forest road.

“I'm okay.”

“Nah, he's right.” Began Ezekiel who'd sat beside Jacob at the, the two took turns with the reins and the sun had started to set. “You should rest, we all should. I don't know about you lot but my ass went numb an hour ago.”

“I'll scout ahead, find somewhere for us to camp.”

With that Eve jumped into the air and flew off as the beautiful hawk she was leaving Flynn to gather up her dress.

“I'm going to give Betsy a rest until Eve comes back.” Said Jacob as he pulled on the reins slowing the horse to a stop, she didn't like being hooked up to the wagon but Betsy hadn't complained.

Jenkins pulled Cassandra into his arms and held her close, his constant warmth soothing her soul. She snuggled back into his chest and instantly she felt better. Slowly he stroked a large hand through her long red hair while the other stroked down her flank to rest on her stomach; he froze.

“That's not possible.” Jenkins fell silent.

“What is it?” Cassandra asked, her head tilted up to look at him.

“Have you figured out what's wrong with Cassandra?” Flynn seemed to perk up at that and Jacob spun around along with Ezekiel to face them.

“Em, Cassandra, Sweetheart you're... you're-”

“What?”

The wolf grabbed hold of her hand and placed it under his on her stomach, her eyes went wide.

“Oh!”

“Just tell us.” Ezekiel all but demanded.

Jenkins spoke more to Cassandra than the rest of them, they were just witnesses.

“That shouldn't be possible. I've never heard of it happening between an Original and a Witch.” 

It all clicked in Flynn's mind and his nodded slowly to himself while the witch and her familiar just stared at one another, he'd bonded to Eve at the age of fourteen and it had certainly never happened to them. Stone and Ezekiel weren't quite on the same page though and continued to question the redhead and the wolf until they finally snapped back to the real world. 

Cassandra looked over at Stone and Ezekiel, her face coated in shock.

“I'm pregnant.” The witch shook her head slowly. “I'm a midwife, I should have seen this coming.”

Flynn shuffled forwards in the back of the wagon. “Jenkins is right, children between our kind and Originals is unheard of and long believed impossible. If it's ever happened it wasn't recorded. When you think it's impossible it's the last thing you think of.” 

Cassandra supposed he was right, one of the first things Jenkins had told her after they'd started sleeping together was that they couldn't have a child. Until that very second they'd all thought it impossible. Something surged inside the redhead though, all that horror and fear they'd been through in the last few weeks, the pain, had given way to something beautiful. Maybe the child was a gift, whether it was or not that was how Cassandra wanted to think of it that way. A child, their child, Cassandra beamed up at Galahad and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. He didn't often let his emotions show but it was quite clear the revelation had shocked him into silence.

Quiet hung in the air as Flynn and Cassandra tried to figure out how it was possible while Jenkins just held her tight. Ezekiel didn't look too interested in the subject beyond the fact his friend was pregnant but Stone was the one to break the silence with raised eyebrows and a look of perplexity. 

“Hang on.” All attention turned to the witch hunter. “We all got one of those shards except Jenkins and Eve, but Cassandra got two. What if it's not her but the baby that got the extra one?”

“It did enter via your stomach.” Jenkins finally spoke, Cassandra would have preferred him to have something more comforting to say.

“So this thing could be hurting our baby? The baby we didn't thing was possible until three minutes ago.”

“Actually,” began Flynn with a little gesture to himself. “I have a theory about that ruby. We'll make campfirst and then I'll tell you.”

Almost  two hours later  Jenkins had grown tired of watching Jacob struggle to light a fire and instead simply snapped his fingers to engine the tiny campfire providing heat and light through the darkness. 'Show off' the witch finger had grumbled.  Betsy had been tied up by a tree and had her head in a nosebag happily while Ezekiel had set some sausages to cook over the orange heat. The group sat around the campfire waiting for their food and snuggled into pairs to keep the chill away, Jenkins and Eve were clearly on high alert and probably would be until they made it to the Carolinas. After a while of sitting there listening to foxes bark and owls hoot Ezekiel finally reminded Flynn about his promise to tell them about his theory.

“You gonna tell us about the shards or not?”

Flynn held up his hand so they could all see his palm, there wasn't anything particularly interesting about it, just a smooth palm with faint little lines.

“There's nothing there.” Said Stone as if it was obvious as he raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly!” Beamed the male witch. “I cut myself pretty badly this morning when I hopped off the wagon but it healed in seconds and now there isn't so much as a mark there. I hardly even felt it.” He paused for a second or two. “I've seen Eve heal like that before and I'm guessing you do as well, Jenkins.” 

“So what, we're witches now, mate?”

“No. No, that's not it.” Flynn shook his hands out in front of him as though wiping away what Ezekiel had said. “Okay, so, Morgan crafted that ruby originally as a diamond, practically indestructible, it was built as a container for the power of Originals. Now, a single Original would have been enough to complete her plan but she used six, she didn't do that for any reason other than greed,  so as she could have _all_ of that magical energy. I don't think the diamond, or ruby, could take that much magic and blew up.”

“So?” Asked Jacob.

“So, Originals can't die. When their witch dies they return to what they call 'The Void'  where they remain until they're bonded to a new witch. When the ruby failed to contain the energy that magic had to go somewhere, Eve and Jenkins are Originals, they already have that magic, we don't. We were close and not Familiars.”

Flynn  shuffled forwards, grabbed a tiny twig from the ground and shoved his hand into the fire, everyone gasped as though he were insane but Flynn remained calm. The little twig started to burn but not the witch's flesh, he was unhurt. Almost instantly Ezekiel copied him and thrust his hand in as well, just like Flynn nothing happened.

“I think we're immortal.”


	27. Meeting At The Crossroads

  


 

The strange group were still coming to terms with their new found immortality and Cassandra's pregnancy, hardly a word was said for almost two days as they continued their journey to the Carolinas. Jenkins and Flynn had probably taken the news the best, the wolf had been alive long enough to have learnt how to keep his wits about him, how to remain calm, while Flynn just seemed excited. He and Eve had quickly taken over as de facto leaders of their odd little family – because that's what they were becoming – and seemed more like Mother and Father to Ezekiel. 

They'd been chased out of Salem by Theophil Hale and the Carolinas were still weeks away by horse but they all had one another; small mercies. Ezekiel had spent most of his time teaching Jake slight of hand while Eve scouted the path in her hawk form, not only did they have to be cautious of witch hunters but they still didn't know where Morgan had gone or if she was plotting revenge; knowing that Soulless Witch she was. If she did show up again Jenkins would be on her before she could put that smug smile of hers on, he'd always been protective but after learning about the baby he'd kicked it up a gear. 

Ezekiel had just started to nod off as the wagon approached a crossroads, Flynn pulled on the reins forcing the horse to a stop and glanced around for a moment.

“Which way?” Asked the male witch. 

Jake suddenly elbowed Ezekiel waking him from his dazed state with a start, he jolted so quickly that the witch finder had to grab his collar to keep him falling from the wagon. Cassandra sat quietly in the back with her hands over her stomach, a baby, she'd never even considered the idea but there she was carrying a child. She'd been scared at first but now the redhead had let the information sink in she was happy, Happy because it was Jenkins' child, a man she had every faith in and loved wholeheartedly, a man who'd protect her and their baby for all eternity. Cassandra wasn't alone, she had Jenkins and her friends. Eve's voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the world around her. 

“This wasn't here when I scouted ahead.” Said Eve with a confused but cautious expression on her face.

“Are you sure?” Questioned Stone. “I mean, ya didn't miss this or maybe – I don't know – fly off in another direction?”

“I'm a hawk, Stone, I know how to tell which direction I'm going in.”

“Well, which was is it, mate?” Ezekiel shuffled in his seat, his backside had started to go numb. “Hurry up, it's getting cold out here.”

“Might I suggest-” began Galahad as he hopped out of the wagon and looked down the long trails half cocooned by thick trees. “-that Eve has a quick look around? We'll have more idea of where we are from above. I'll keep an eye out down here.” 

There were a few quick mutterings as everyone agreed with the white-haired man but before Eve could leave her seat in the wagon a stranger spoke; it took all of Jenkins' self-control not to growl.

“Hello, maybe I, em, could be... be of some help.” 

All heads turned to see an older man with thinning red-brown hair dusted with grey and pale skin, his clothing had clearly been tailored but wasn't overly expensive looking. The stranger was closer in physical appearance to Jenkins' age but far shorter and had such gentleness in his eyes.

“Who are you?” Asked Flynn with a pleasant smile.

“No, _what_ are you?” Demanded Jenkins, this wasn't any ordinary human, wasn't a witch either and after everything Morgan had subjected them to he wasn't taking any chances. “And don't lie to me.”

“Ah, I knew that... that you wouldn't be fooled long.” Smiled the stranger as he approached, Jenkins made sure to keep himself between the odd man and the wagon full of his friends and beloved Cassandra. “I've heard so many heroic tales of you, Galahad. Never... never expected to actually meet you though.”

“Jenkins who is he?” Eve's voice was full of concern, nothing said this stranger was a danger to them but they could never be too sure.

“It's a pleasure, Galahad.” The man held his hand out and after a few seconds Jenkins shook it. “Charlene told me you helped her with an artefact once.”

“Huh.” A look of realisation fluttered onto the wolf's face and his whole body relaxed which worked wonders to releases the tension in Cassandra's body. “So you're Judson.”

It was safe to say that the rest of the group was utterly confused at this point but clearly they weren't in any danger. Ezekiel hopped down from the wagon along with Eve and Flynn while Jake helped Cassandra out of the back, they went over to join Jenkins and Judson; whoever he was.

“My reputation... it precedes me I see.” Judson smiled, Flynn was quickly growing to like the older man.

“Indeed it does. Oh, where are my manners? This is Mister's Flynn Carson, Jacob Stone and Ezekiel Jones as well as Mister Carson's wife, Eve and my Mistress, Cassandra Cillian.” 

“Yes, yes, I know. I em, I came looking for you.” 

“For us?” Flynn's brow furrowed. “Why us? What could you possibly want from us? We're just a group of random people, I mean I'm not even a very good witch.” 

Judson chuckled at that. _He's got a nice laugh,_ thought Cassandra as she took Jenkins' hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I don't think that... that you all know how important you are. This em, this isn't how we normally do things but.. well, we'd like to offer you a place. With us.” 

There was a pause.

“... At The Library?” Jenkins' tone was full of disbelief. “Really?”

“What's 'The Library'?” Ezekiel broke in, he couldn't have been the only one confused.

“I've heard of that in one of my books, but I never thought it was real.” Flynn seemed awe struck.

“I assure you, Flynn, The Library is real.” Before Judson could say more Jenkins cut in.

“You want one of them to take over as the new Librarian. Which one?”

Judson looked them all over for a moment with a soft smile, they couldn't see the potential they all had but he could, he'd been alive long enough to know what The Library needed, and it needed them. 

“I was, I was hoping all of you.” Judson took a breath. “Since The Library was built there has been one Librarian. The fate of the world placed on... on one person's shoulders. Alone. I've... I've been thinking though, Charlene and The Library agree, we need... we need to change. There are six of you, perfect balance. Two Originals, two True Witches, two humans.” Judson gestured to them all in turn. “All of your from very different walks of life. The Librarians, Ezekiel Jones, a man thrown... thrown into a world where no one cared for him and forced to steal in order to survive. However, despite all that you're... you have morals.” He turned to Stone who raised an eyebrow and folded his arms almost defensively. “Jacob Stone, more intelligent than his family ever believed or wanted him to be. You grew up... grew up hiding who you really are, almost... almost started to resent it. But still you have a good heart.” 

When Judson turned to Cassandra she leaned further into Jenkins, she wasn't exactly trying to hide, just wanted the reassurance of knowing he was still there. 

“Cassandra Cillian, you've lived a life of loss and sorrow, part of you was... it was hidden for so long and when you finally did learn the truth it made you a target to people you'd considered... considered friends. But there's one thing the world and no person could ever take from you... your hope, your faith in the world.”

Cassandra didn't quite know why but she needed to wipe away small tears, the words hadn't hurt her but they'd certainly struck a chord with her. Jenkins pulled her closer into his chest and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head; oh how he loved her. 

“I... I didn't mean to... to make you cry.” Said Judson softly. There was a short pause before he continued on to Flynn who looked excited. “I'd... I'd like for you to be the Head Librarian, Flynn. You... you set your mind to a problem, you don't just rely on magic, you know when to use it and when not to. You've got a thirst for knowledge, a drive to do the right thing.” 

“And us? What could you possibly want with two Originals?” Queried the wolf with arms full of Cassandra.

“Eve, you're to be the Guardian. You're strong and brave, you know what's right and aren't... aren't afraid to fight for it. Galahad, Charlene... she told me about you. She admires and respects you and trust me, that does not happen very often.” Judson smiled as he thought of Charlene. “You're noble, strong willed and courageous but more importantly you... you know how to work in the shadows. You're the true hero, you are the only reason we have the... the holy grail. Morals, heart, hope, a thirst for knowledge are everything we need in Librarians.” Judson once again gestured to to the witches and humans. “Eve is a clear Guardian, The Library chose her itself. But you, I'd like you to be Caretaker.” 

“The Library doesn't have a Caretaker.” Remarked Jenkins flatly.

“Exactly. Maybe... maybe it's time there was one. Librarians protect the world, the Guardian... she protects the... the Librarians. The Library protects the Guardian, but... but the Caretaker, he doesn't just protect he provides.” Judson took a breath. “Come to The Library, choose for yourselves if you want to join us. Here.”

Eyes widened when the stranger raised his hand and offered them each a scroll sealed with dark red wax, the insignia marked in it was a leaf-less tree that Flynn and Jenkins quickly recognised as the Tree of Knowledge.

“We... we will not force you. Decide on your own. I can't promise you you'll be safe, but I can promise you that you can keep the world safe and... and that your lives will never be boring.”

The six just looked at Judson, how many people ever got an opportunity like this? Flynn had only thought The Library was a legend but the world just kept surprising him. Ezekiel, Eve and Stone still weren't entirely sure what was happening but Cassandra had felt Jenkins' body relax, she knew they weren't in danger, they might have just found a new home.

“It's your choice.”


	28. The End

 

It had taken the six friends all of ten minutes to decide to stay at The Library, they could have a home there. It was a place where their gifts could be treasured rather than despised like the rest of the world wanted. Ezekiel would never have to go back to the streets, Cassandra wouldn't ever be alone again, Jacob didn't have to hide. The Library was where they belonged. 

Very quickly they'd slotted into their roles almost as though they'd been born for the jobs, they all felt as though they had true purpose in the world. It didn't take them long to settle into a routine of collecting artefacts and bringing them back to The Library where Jenkins would set them in a display case and find somewhere safe for them, the amount of Arthurian artefacts they had actually shocked Jenkins at first. 

Around four months into her pregnancy the decision was made for Cassandra to stop going out with the other Librarians in search of artefacts, no one wanted her getting hurt and it had become a little impractically for her to do so much running. That was how Jenkins ended up sat at his nice tidy desk with a disgruntled Cassandra, almost five months she'd been off missions and it was getting to her.

The wolf sighed. “My love, are you alright?” 

“No, I want to help the others. I feel useless.” 

“You will never be useless, Cassandra.” 

She smiled up at him when he rounded the desk and wrapped her in his strong arms, a hand rested on her rounded belly. Just his touch soothed her. 

“I love you, Jenkins. I know I couldn't really do the trips now but I am so bored here, I'm just sat doing nothing.” 

“Well, what would you like to do?” He asked softly. 

“I want to be like we were in Salem. You and I saving people and running through the woods.” The redhead smiled as she spoke and Jenkins found it infectious. 

He thought for a moment. “I have an idea.” 

 Cassandra watched as he left her and went over to a rather large globe that sat beside the closet, he pulled it open and she just had to go and investigate. There were little blue lights that couldn't have come from any candle and different kinds of metal objects inside. 

“I've been working on this pretty much since we came here. I thought it would be better for travelling. I've not tested it properly yet, but it should work.” He spoke as he fidgeted with the globe. 

“What does it do?” She asked inquisitively but all she got for an answer was a smile. 

The Familiar pulled out two cables and attached them to prongs that jutted out on either side of the door then spun the globe until he was satisfied. He just turned to look at her with a grin. 

“Go on, opening it.” 

So she did. Cassandra cautiously pulled the door open to find forest. The redhead gasped. She knew this section of trees, it was the view from her back door at her home in Salem... but how was that possible. She turned to the father of her child. 

“How?” 

“Let's just say magic and ingenuity. Hopefully with this we will be able to use this device to travel almost anywhere instantly rather than the endless wagon rides or sea voyages.” 

“So, I can just step through?” 

He nodded but when Cassandra made to move forwards he stopped her. 

“It has not been tested yet, my love, maybe let me go first. I'm the Familiar.” 

“I'm immortal as well now.” She reminded him. 

Jenkins nodded. “I know but I exist to protect you and we don't know what could happen to the baby if this does not work.” 

A little reluctantly Cassandra nodded, their baby was so close to being born, she couldn't let anything happen to it now. Jenkins gazed through the door for a moment and then with a steadying breath stepped through. He looked around and seemed unharmed, when he was satisfied he turned to Cassandra. 

“It is alright, my love, come through.” 

With a smile she did so, it was a strange feeling as she travelled and Jenkins was forced to catch her; it had felt as though some unknown force had pushed her through the doorway. Cassandra's eyes roamed around the landscape before her, this was her Salem, it smelt like Salem, it looked like Salem. Just as she got lost in her own thoughts Jenkins took her hand and lead her off into the woods, it would be better for them not to be spotted. 

“Where are we going?” She asked after a few moments. 

“I thought the hot spring would be nice.” 

Cassandra beamed, it was the first place they'd ever been together and would always hold significance to her. It was where Cassandra became a woman, where she'd first felt how much Jenkins loved her. She happily followed him through the woods guided by his hand while she remembered the way he'd padded through in his wolf form, Galahad was always more playful as a wolf. 

Soon enough they reached the hot spring inside the cave and sat down beside on another by the water's edge; an awkward task for the nine month pregnant redhead but she'd managed it. Cassandra sat there with her head rested on his shoulder and a smile on her face, she'd thought they'd lost the hot spring the day they'd been discovered for what they were but Jenkins had given it back. He really was her hero. 

“I love you, Jenkins.” 

“I love you as well, my love.” He kissed her temple. “Now that I know the device works, we will be able to come here whenever you wish. Would you like that?” 

Cassandra nodded quickly. “So very much. Ouch!” 

Jenkins' eyes went wide. “Are you alright?” 

The redhead breathed through the pain, a hand on her round stomach. “I am fine, Jenkins. It just seems that our child has your strength.” 

“There will be unknowns through his or her entire life, Cassandra, an Original and True Witch have never conceived a child before. I am one of the eldest Originals, I would know if they had.” 

“I know, Jenkins. We will be fine though, we know all about magic, we have friends and The Library to help us if we need it. Ouch!” 

This time Jenkins was up on his knees, face coated in concern. 

“Cassandra, you are not alright. We need to get you back to The Library.” 

Cassandra hissed in pain. “That is not going to be possible.” 

“Why not?” 

“My waters just broke, it's time.” 

Jenkins had fought armies, had been cut, burnt, tortured, he'd defended against Soulless Witches and even been bludgeoned to death at one point but that one sentence from Cassandra scared him more than anything else he'd faced. He'd be a father soon. It took him a moment but Jenkins managed to snap himself out of it, he rose to his feet and started to pull off his clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Cassandra demanded as she shuffled to try and find a comfortable position. 

“I need to go and get you help, I shall be quicker in my wolf form.” 

Once he was naked Jenkins pressed a kiss to Cassandra's forehead and changed into the white wolf he truly was. She didn't need to hear him speak, that single glance told her he loved her and that he'd be back soon. He raced off out of the cave towards the door. 

Had Jenkins not been so desperate to find someone to help Cassandra he would have been embarrassed at just popping up naked before Stone, Flynn and the others but only Eve could understand him as a wolf and she wasn't in eye line. He'd told them where Cassandra was and that the baby was coming then changed back and raced though the door once more to return to his love. 

They'd brought hot water, towels and Flynn had managed to track down Eve who had been integral in the birth of his and Cassandra's child. Ezekiel, Flynn and Stone had stood guard at the cave mouth, didn't want any locals happening upon them and deciding to start burning folk at the stake again, while Jenkins and Eve stayed with Cassandra. Though he ran hot and wasn't bothered by the cold Jenkins had but his clothes back on for modesty’s sake. The wolf hated seeing his darling Cassandra in such pain but it was for their child, a child that he'd never thought possible. He held her hand tight uncaring when she crushed the bones of his fingers together when contractions hit her, and whispered words of comfort to her. 

The moment he heard their baby cry Jenkins felt his heart soar, he'd been so worried that something would happen before she gave birth, maybe other Original-True Witch children had been conceived but never survived long enough to be born. All those worries and concerns were gone now though, their child was in the world and safe. 

Carefully they cleaned off the baby and Eve wrapped a white blanket around the tiny form so as Jenkins could set the child in Cassandra's arms. 

“We have a son, my love.” 

The redhead beamed, she was exhausted but just couldn't stop smiling. They had their child, finally. 

“He's beautiful.” Said Eve with a soft smile. “I'll leave you three alone.” 

Slowly the hawk rose to her feet and padded off out the cave to the others, there was a moment of utter silence and then a cheer from their friends. Jenkins and Cassandra were deaf to this though, much too focused on their little boy. 

“He's perfect.” Said Cassandra quietly. 

“That he is, my love.” Carefully Jenkins stroked a large hand over his son's head. “Perfect.” 

“You know, I half expected to give birth to a wolf.” She breathed out a laugh. 

“Truth be told, so did I. He might not be a wolf, he might not even be able to change. Only time will tell.” 

“What's his name?” She asked after a moment, they'd of course talked of names before but never been able to settle on one they both liked. 

“I think I know.” Cassandra looked up at him with a sleepy smile. “I was thinking that Robert Nathaniel would be appropriate.” 

The redhead's smile grew. “Really? You wouldn't mind?” 

“Of course not. He's half witch and half familiar, named for a witch and a familiar that unknowingly protected him.” 

Cassandra looked down to their child, their son and pulled him closer. 

“Hello, Robert, my little wolf.” 

Jenkins had hurtled into her life quite literally and even though she'd been forced from her childhood home Cassandra wouldn't change any of it. She had a man that loved her, a family that understood her, a magical home and now an impossible child to love with all her heart. Morgan Le Fey was still out there but she couldn't hurt them any longer, nothing could. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
